She Will Be the End of Me
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: She drives him crazy, she irritates him, and sometimes she just absolutely annoys the hell out of him. But he can't get enough of her. Originally a one-shot continuing iCTI, now a collection of lemon one-shots. M for heavy language and smut. Seddie.
1. iCan't Take It

**A/N: So… since we haven't seen some real Seddie interaction in eight months, I thought I'd make a nice, steamy lemon for you Seddiers. :P It's set right after iCan't Take It when Sam and Freddie make up. So basically, it's make-up sex. Hahaha. :P**

**This is seriously one big fat lemon, and it's kinda' lengthy, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. lol. Because if you don't like smut, you would literally HATE this fanfic. :P **

**Continue on and enjoy! ;)**

"Look… having Sam in your life is like… it's like owning a wild chimp," Carly surmises. "Sure, she's unpredictable. She can go berserk and chew your foot off, but you keep her clean and well-fed. She's adorable and cool… and tons of fun."

"I know, but—" Freddie starts.

"She said she was sorry!" Carly scolds him, making him give a face. "And she really meant it… Sam loves you."

She smacks Sam on the arm, signaling for her to clarify for him.

"Uh, it's kinda'… true," Sam says, refusing to make eye contact with nothing but the floor.

Carly steps back, nodding her head towards Freddie to silently tell Sam to kiss him. Sam only flicks an eyebrow up quickly, still refusing to make eye contact with him. Freddie knew Carly was right; Sam did love him. And as long as she did just that, nothing else really mattered. Who cared if he didn't go to that N.E.R.D. camp? He was too smart not to be successful in the future anyway.

Freddie swallows thickly, the atmosphere becoming a little awkward as they stand a few feet away from each other, unsure of what they should say. Carly finally decides to take the initiative before they can do anything, though, so she stepps forward, placing her hands on their shoulders and pushing them closer to each other.

Sam was relentless, though, still refusing to make eye contact, eyes roving everywhere but him. After a few seconds, she finally looks up at him, a cute, crooked grin beginning to form on his face. She can't help but smile back; his grin was irresistible. It was one of those contagious grins that could have you smiling along with it in no time. Carly was beginning to get annoyed as they stared at each other, so she finally pushes their heads together, joining them at the lips.

Sam's lips move slowly in tandem with his, creating a familiar slow rhythm between them. She can feel her skin burning up where Freddie has his hands pressed against her back—even beneath the fabric of her plaid shirt—fingers splayed open across it as he presses his lips against hers harder. For a moment, they forget where they are, and it feels like it's just the two of them in the studio—or rather, the world.

That is until Gibby begins singing.

"Loving youuuuu," Gibby sings, making Sam pull away and look behind her, "is my favorite thing to dooo. And if you'll be mine! To the ends of all time!"

They begin to laugh. Hey, for Gibby, it didn't sound too horrid!

"My heart will sing the sweetest part of this song! Of loooooove!" he finishes.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie clap as he finishes his song, shaking their heads and laughing a bit.

"Gibbeh," he finally says, holding out the microphone horizontally and dropping it on the floor.

ø

"Well, Carly, I think we're just about to leave right now," Freddie says, taking Sam's hand in his.

After Gibby had left the studio after his little serenade, Carly, Sam, and Freddie made their way downstairs, Carly cooing and squealing over how cute they were as she offered them food. It had only been thirty minutes since they'd first started eating the bowl of cubed fruit on the table, just talking and chattering about random things. But both on Sam and Freddie's minds were what had happened earlier. Both wanted to talk to the other, let out what they were feeling, what they felt in those moments when it seemed Freddie was going to break up with her.

"Okay," Carly smiles back, leading them to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Seeya," they mumble back simultaneously as she shuts the door.

He turns around awkwardly to face her, and she just raises and eyebrow and steps to the side, nodding towards his apartment door.

"Is Crazy home?"

"Nope. Late shift at the hospital."

They know what that means.

Without another word, Freddie opens up his apartment door, and before he can press her into the door and kiss her like he'd been wanting to ever since they were eating the cubed fruit, she takes his hand and leads her to his bedroom.

When they get there, he grabs ahold of her waist from behind when she reaches the foot of his bed, pulling her snug against him as he immediately kisses down her neck. He lets his hands creep up her upper body, getting closer to his intended target. His fingers graze vertically across her ribs ever so slowly, kissing a trail along her neck. He could feel her pulse quickening beneath his lips, and he grins against her flesh, pulling her even closer to him.

She breathes heavily through her nostrils, a hand flitting to the back of Freddie's head as he continues to kiss across her neck.

"Freddie…" she whispers, eyes closing and biting her lip.

"Yeah, Sam?" he asks innocently, bringing his lips up to her ear as his thumbs graze just beneath the curve of her breasts.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispers back, ignoring the rush that goes through her at the feel of his hands on her and opening her eyes to look at him. "About the whole N.E.R.D. camp thing."

"It's okay, baby," he whispers, not wanting to think about it as he begins to unbutton her top. "I forgive you."

"No, it's not," she whimpers, tears prodding at her eyes. But she stops them, not wanting to seem weak in front of him. Since when does Sam Puckett cry anyway? "You were right. You could've done something amazing—could've had such a better future—and I just ruined it for you. I don't know anyone who'd still want to be with me after that. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

His eyebrows scrunch up in concern as she turns around and looks up at him shyly, hoping he won't notice the dampness that's beginning to collect in her eyes.

He only shakes his head back and forth and runs his fingers through the side of her head and into her hair, leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead softly. Her hand comes up to latch onto his forearm as she bows her head into the kiss and bites her lip against the apprehension seizing her nerves.

"I told you, it's okay," he whispers against her skin.

"No, I—"

"Stop," he says sternly, a little anger laced in his tone. "Stop it. You're not the worst girlfriend ever. Far from it, actually. There is no one out there like you, Sam. No one that drives me as insane as you can, no one that can make me smile as wide as you can… no one. I still have a great future ahead of me, Sam. C'mon, you know me. I'm Freddie the tech nerd!"

She laughs shakily at that, but she still shakes her head and bites her lip, looking away from him and still dwelling on the feeling of guilt eating at her.

"So stop apologizing," he says and kisses her forehead again. "It's okay."

Before she can respond, he captures her lips in a heated kiss, forcing them open with his tongue as his hands go back to unbuttoning her top, which had only three buttons left latched. When he finally gets them open, he pushes it back and pulls away, signaling for her to take it off.

She complies, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She's left in only a bright blue spaghetti strap, and he immediately runs his fingertips along its hem for only a second before lifting it up and over her head, revealing her matching solid blue bra. He steps back and allows his eyes to travel up and down his girlfriend's body, appreciating her amazing figure.

And he wasn't even done undressing her yet.

Her eyes roam everywhere but him, and she crosses her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"No, Sam," he immediately says softly, reaching forward to uncross her arms. "You're beautiful."

She looks up at him with an unsure look in her eyes, eyebrows flitting upward a bit.

"No, I'm no—"

He kisses her before she can even finish the sentence, and she closes her eyes immediately, hands clutching the collar of his black striped polo.

After a few more minutes of a heated lip-lock, Sam pulls away with swollen lips and whispers his name.

"Please…" she says as her hands slide down to his chest.

He smirks and knows exactly what she wants, so he lifts her up and brings her down on the bed gently. He stands at the foot of it, looking down at her and still smirking. She lifts herself up by her forearms and looks up at him, trying to anticipate his next move. He finally kneels on the bed slowly and lifts his shirt up and over his head, leaving him clad in a white tank top. But he removes that quickly as well and crawls over to her, never breaking eye contact, leaning over her as he brought his head down to hers.

She closes her eyes, expecting his lips to come in contact with hers. When they don't, she pops her eyes open to see him smiling cockily, lips just mere inches from hers. She growls and takes the initiative, leaning up and forcing their lips together smoothly, opening and closing together in a slow rhythm. She could still feel his smile against her lips, and she brings a hand up to the back of his neck, dropping her arm down and laying flat on the bed now with him on top of her.

Not being able to take it anymore, he reaches down and pops open the snap of her jeans before unzipping them and beginning to push them down her slender legs, fingers searing her flesh wherever they graze.

The hot, tingling sensation beginning to wrack Sam's core makes her dizzy, and she just watches his slow movements beneath heavy-lidded eyes. She's only dimly aware of the room around her when she sees him removing his own pants after hers had come off. She only comes back to reality when she feels his weight propped up against her, and for whatever reason, she gasps into the chaste kiss he places on her lips.

It was heating up in his room, and he could feel his skin dampening with sweat with her body heat against him. Her scent—sweet, gentle, and and purely _Sam_—was intoxicating, and he felt the desire pulsating through him and down into his crotch when his hands come up to knead her breasts firmly.

She can't help the moan that escapes her lips as she arches into his touch. She feels his hands wrap around her, unclasping her bra in one swift motion and nearly tearing the offending piece of fabric off of her and tossing it into the empty abyss surrounding his bed. His pupils look dilated when his eyes travel over her chest, and he bites his bottom lip against a moan when he feels a rush of blood make its way down south.

When he comes over her again to kiss her, she takes him by surprise and flips them over, straddling him and placing her hips purposely right over the spot that's beginning to pulsate wildly.

His eyes roll back into his head with a moan as she presses down against his hardness, grinding against him, slowly at first. She watches as his chest heaves with heavy breaths and his mouth hangs open with his quickened pants, gasping for air in the sudden stifling heat of his room.

She could feel him quickly hardening beneath her hips, and suddenly, it's her turn to smirk at him. He growls at the dominating gesture, and he brings her lips crashing down against his before making her gasp as he flips them back over again.

He brings his head down to lick at her breasts for a few moments and then wastes no time in kissing down the expanse of her flat stomach, looking up at her. When he finally reaches her matching blue panties, his smoldering eyes flick up to look at her as he drags his teeth gently across her hipbone. She bites her lip and moans, a hand flitting down to one of his to squeeze it. He knew she was very sensitive there, and he was going to drive her crazy by teasing her in the exact same spot.

He smiles slyly as he hooks his fingers around the side of her underwear and pulls them down her legs agonizingly slow, watching her breath gradually quicken as he drags them farther and farther down. She practically lets out a sigh of relief when he finally pulls them off of her completely, tossing them over his shoulder just as he'd done with her bra. She could feel her breath quickening through her nostrils as she watches him, switching from hipbone to hipbone and driving her insane.

"Freddie..." she pleads. "Please."

"Please what?" he asks slyly, continuing to nip right near her core.

Not willing to take any more of his torture, she takes a breath and says softly, "Put your mouth on me."

He smiles and lowers his head agonizingly slow and smirks, "No problem."

He doesn't give her a chance to respond and brings his mouth down against her core, kissing and licking immediately. He groans against her when he feels how aroused he'd made her, making his tongue vibrate inside her. She cries out and throws her head back in surprise at the sensation and brings her head down and onto the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair and tugging slightly. He continues licking her open, his tongue dipping into her repeatedly and bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

When he feels his jaw tense up after a few moments, he pulls away, immediately replacing his mouth with his fingers, pushing one smoothly inside her. He makes note of the way she cries his name out in pleasure, his thumb rubbing insistently against the particularly sensitive spot above her entrance as he continues to push his finger inside her. A few minutes later, he pushes a second one inside and listens to her, keening high in her throat and beginning to arch off the bed.

"Oh, God, baby," she pants. "Freddie… God… fuck… I'm gonna'… Uhn."

She comes apart just a few seconds later, arching her back, muscles clenching around his fingers, eyes rolling back into her head as his name and a few expletives escape her lips. He bites his lip and reaches into his boxers to wrap his hand around himself as she comes back from her high. That was incredibly _hot_. He loved watching her let go. He tightens his fist around himself at the thought of being inside her, what it would feel like, and begins stroking at a slow pace.

When she finally catches her breath, she opens her eyes, and they darken when she takes in the sight of Freddie touching himself. He looks almost hypnotized by her, mouth hanging open and eyes glazing over, and she crawls towards him, removing his boxers teasingly. His hand stops and removes itself from his member, and she looks up at him teasingly, wanting to get him back for driving her insane earlier.

"On your knees," she whispers, hot breath ghosting across his dick, and he shivers at the sensation.

He complies, though, and gets up on his knees, watching her intently as her lips come in contact with the side of his shaft. She licks an intricate pattern around him, not taking him in just yet, and he growls in frustration, a hand about to come up and into her hair to force her to suck him. Instead, her quick reflexes allow her to stop his hand, intertwining their fingers while she wraps her lips around his head and sucks roughly, taking note of the way he cries out nervously and tries to push himself farther into her mouth.

She continues licking an intricate pattern around him, refusing to take all of him into her mouth, and soon enough, Freddie can't take it anymore.

"Sam…" he grinds out through gritted teeth. "C'mon…"

"What?" she asks innocently, pulling away and licking once across the slit at the head of his cock.

"Ahh," Freddie shivers at the sensation, his hips bucking involuntarily.

"Sam," he says firmly again, anger beginning to rise in his tone.

"Ask nicely."

"Please…" he growls, but she shakes her head, smiling.

"Nicer than that."

He debates on whether he should ask nicely and give up, but he tosses the thought away as quickly as it comes. Sam dominated everything else in his life, but this, these moments were always his.

"Suck me," he says instead, and he sees surprise flicker across her eyes for a moment before she pulls even farther away from him slyly.

"Well, I guess you really don't want it that bad," she smirks, crossing her arms and laying back against the pillows. He bites his lip at the view he gives her, legs spread slightly and jutting her chest out purposely.

He considers the almost painful pulsation in his dick—his incredible need to be inside her at that very moment—and he thinks of actually asking nicely. At least just this once.

He glares at her and keeps a stern face while he says, "Please."

She smiles victoriously and crawls back toward him again, this time bringing her head down and immediately wrapping her lips around him, inhaling him down her throat as far as she is able.

"Ahhhhh," he breathes out in relief, back arching and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he places a hand gently on the back of her head.

The consistent pressure of her lips wrapped around him—slick and warm and wet—has him near the edge in just a few minutes, and he fights himself when he feels the urge to begin thrusting into her mouth. He nearly jumps and cries out when she wraps a hand around his base, moving up and down in tandem with her pace.

"Sam…" he groans out. "Sam… Sam, stop… I'm gonna'… Ah- Sam. Sam… Sam! Stop!"

She gasps out when she pulls him out of her mouth with a pop, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Strands of hair fall on her face, giving her a smoldering, simply electrifyingly _sexy_ look on her face, and suddenly, he wants to ravish her, to make her his.

So he grabs her and kisses her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip and making her moan. Their teeth and tongues clash together, making slick, wet noises as he feels rushes of desire flow through him. Just when he is about to push into her and finally get what he wants, she flips them over in one swift motion, making him gasp out in surprise. Before he can even ask her what she's doing, he suddenly feels himself buried deep inside her, the overwhelming feelings of tightness and wetness around him making him nearly explode.

Freddie groans, a million sensations hitting him all at once as he places his hands on her hips, guiding her as she slowly begins to rock on him. He watches her, biting her bottom lip and moaning in time with her slow thrusts. He swears he could explode right then and there; she looked so damn _sexy_. He moans again when her pace quickens just the slightest bit, sliding him into her even deeper. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, and his eyes roll to the back of his head with a moan.

"Sam…" he gasps, grip tightening around her waist.

"Mmm," she supplies, hands sliding against the sheen of sweat beginning to collect on his chest.

"Ahh… baby…" he strains, the pleasure streaking across his body overwhelming him as he held onto her hips for dear life. "You feel so good… God…"

"So do you," she says, barely a whisper, which she seals with a moan. She leans down and brings her lips to nip across his jawbone while she ground her hips against him. She cries out softly against his skin when he brushes against a spot deep inside her, her nails digging into his flesh a bit. "God, Freddie."

He keeps panting her name as her pace quickens every minute or so, and she does the same. Her breath was coming out in short heaves, and she throws her head back and cries out when he brushes against that spot deep inside her again, making her walls clench around him tightly.

"Fuck," Freddie hisses, grip tightening on her waist and sliding her down onto him faster.

"Uhh, Freddie…" Sam cries out softly in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, God… Yeah, baby… _Mmm_…"

He could tell she was close by the way she bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the overwhelming feeling of pleasure he was providing her every time he slid inside her. She ground her hips against him, walls beginning to tighten up around him.

"God, Freddie!" she cries out. "Baby! I'm gonna'… Oh, God…"

"Say it," Freddie says, looking up at her and trying to hold back. "Say it. Come on… Tell me what you're gonna' do."

"Ahh, Freddie… I'm gonna'… Fuck!"

"C'mon, Sam. Say it," he says again, staring up at her as her fingers curl against his chest, right at the edge.

"I'm gonna'… Fuck, I'm gonna' come!" she cries out.

Just three seconds later, her eyes roll back into her head, back arching, muscles clenching around him as she reaches her peak, milking him and crying out loudly. Freddie bit his lip, willing himself away from his impending release as she comes back down from her high. He wanted to last as long as he could; he wanted to spend as long as he could showing her how much he loved her, because he didn't realize how close he was to losing her, and he intended to show her he'd never let her go that easily.

She was panting against him now, laying limp and breathing heavily. He could feel their skin sticking together with a thin sheet of sweat, and he rolls them over, pulling out of Sam for a second to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He moves his lips down her neck, nibbling and sucking momentarily, trying to rein her back in. When he kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and moans, he knows she's ready again, so he pushes back into her, grinning when she cries out loudly.

"Fuck! Freddie!"

"God, Sam, you feel so good," he growls as he moves in and out of her.

She doesn't respond, too focused on the snakes of pleasure running through her each time he pushes into her. The look on her face, inflicted with a certain concentration and pure pleasure brings him to the edge, and he moans, pushing into her even harder as he leans down and captures her lips in a heated kiss. He licks into her mouth, tangling their tongues together heatedly as he pumps his hips faster.

"Oh, God!" she cries, burying her head into his shoulder and arching her hips up to meet him.

His hips jerk forward at the sensation when she's meeting him thrust for thrust, and instinctively, her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him into her even deeper, and he can only groan, breathing heavily as he tried to contain himself.

"Sam… God… I can't… Shit. I need to- Ungh."

"Oh, Freddie," she groans back into his ear. "Fuck me."

That's all the encouragement he needs, and he pushes into her harder and faster than he's ever had, reeling him right toward the edge. Right before stars flash beneath his eyelids and he's coming hard inside her, his lips find hers, and he lets out a loud, muffled groan against her lips. Just two seconds later, she feels her clench impossibly tighter around him, crying out and pushing her hips towards him insistently to try and hold onto the feeling, gripping handfuls of sheets beneath her.

A few minutes later, when he finally catches his breath, he finally pulls out of her and rolls to his side, taking her in his arms and kissing her temple.

"That was…" she says after a few moments, unsure that there are words to describe what just happened.

"Fucking amazing," he finishes with a laugh, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Why are you so _sexy_? I mean, Jesus, Puckett."

"Well, thanks," she blushes. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Says the one whose mouth was on somebody's dick earlier," he challenges.

"Good point," she quips. "But seriously… that was hot."

"Yeah," he replies. "We should fight more often; I think make-up sex is my new favorite thing."

He hears her laugh lightly in her throat, and he laughs along with her, kissing her temple again. She yawns and tells him that she's tired, and he agrees, tangling their legs together and burrowing his head farther into his pillow to sleep.

He falls asleep faster than he knew possible.

ø

She wakes up the next morning to discover herself tangled up in sheets, pillows, and a naked Freddie. She turns around in his arms and has to smile at the small grin curled on his lips, and she brushes her nose back and forth against his gently in an Eskimo kiss to wake him up. His eyes begin to flutter open, and he smiles immediately through heavy eyelids at the sight of her and breathes her in. He brings his head down to the crook of her neck and begins kissing her there.

"Whoaaa, down boy," she says jokingly pushing insistently against his shoulder. "I think we had enough last night."

"I can never get enough of you," he replies with a smile.

"Cute," she smirks. "But I can."

He pouts and gives a disappointed look, like he hurt him, and she laughs, shoving him playfully on his shoulder and sliding out of bed. He bites his lip at the incredible view he's given with his nude girlfriend in the room.

"Please don't go," he pleads, eyes still traveling over her incredibly sexy body.

She looks at him sympathetically as she begins to pull her clothes back on.

"Aww," she says, leaning over him to plant a small kiss on his lips. "Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it."

He frowns but nods anyway, sitting up and stretching his neck out. When she finally pulls all of her clothes on, she sits on the bed and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away.

"And then, when I get back here, maybe we can fool around some more," she suggests in a seductive tone before planting one last kiss on his lips and leaving the room in a flash.

Long after she's gone, Freddie just shakes his head with a smile and wonders why he ever thought of letting go of her.

**A/N: Wow. I actually worked a lot harder on this than I originally thought I would. lol. I hoped you liked it! And if you did, voice it out in a review! I know it's embarrassing—reviewing a lemon—but don't worry, we're all perverted. lmao. C'mon, why do you think there's so many lemons in The Ballad of Sam and Freddie and that it's so popular? 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE SEDDIERS WANT. lol. There's so much sexual tension between those two, so c'mon. We can't help it. Haha. :P **

**So please read, review, and favorite and all that good stuff. Thanks! :)**


	2. Want More?

**A/N: Hey! So… this isn't exactly an "update," but here's what's goin' down:**

**I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but I've gotten a bunch of people saying I should do continuations of other episodes as well. It didn't sound so appealing to me at first, but after thinking about it, I actually kinda' caught on with it.**

**So… here's your chance to request a lemon for a continuation of more episodes! I'll probably update this around ten times at most. So this will basically become an entirely lemon-made fic. lol. I'm going to feel so perverted after it's done, but whatever. Haha. :P **

**I'll obviously change the title and summary soon. Probably to "What Happens Next?," "The End?," or "She will be the End of Me." Let me know which title sounds best and which POV you'd want the next few lemons to be. Send your requests in as reviews please! Thank you, and keep this in your story alerts. Smutty Seddie is guaranteed to ensue. ;) **


	3. iDate Sam and Freddie

**A/N: Alright, **_**finally**_**, a new chapter! :D This one continues iDate Sam and Freddie. Enjoy!**

"Freddie, baby… _Fuck_," Sam cries out softly, digging her nails into Freddie's back, who was moving above her, grunting and plunging in and out of her.

"Uhhh, _God_. Sam…" Freddie groans throatily, burying his head in her neck and kissing her there.

They had just come back from their date at Pini's, and this was their way of making it up to each other for the somewhat bad night.

– _Earlier _–

They stepped off the elevator and onto the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza awkwardly with downcast eyes, refusing to look at each other after a little bit of a bad night at Pini's. Carly's words, "Then you guys shouldn't be dating at all," scared them, made them feel a little lost and terrified they'd lose each other if they kept fighting.

"Listen," Freddie said when they reached the door of his apartment, "I'm sorry… about tonight. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't apologize," Sam interrupted, before hugging him tightly. His arms immediately came up and wrapped around her torso, pulling her flush against him and burrowing his face in her neck, breathing her in and closing his eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched up, a look—apprehensive and apologetic—etched on his face. "Tonight was wonderful. Despite the whole parmesan and fork ordeal, I actually had a lot of fun. Thank you."

Freddie only smiled weakly when she pulled away, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. Sam rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed him gently by the shoulders, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"I mean it, Freddie. I had fun. Thanks for tonight."

"I don't know, Sam. The whole thing with Carly—"

"Don't worry about what Carly said. We're not breaking up just because we argue a lot. I mean, we're Sam and Freddie. Not Carly and Freddie. Things don't need to be perfect. We've always argued with each other; that's who we are. And I wouldn't change a thing if you ask me."

"Well, if you say so…" Freddie trailed off, still unsure.

"Freddie, stop worrying about it. We're fine. It was fine… Plus, the lasagna pretty much cancelled that out, because Mama _loves_ the lasagna there. Like I said, naked in a tub of that stuff," Sam quipped, making an exaggerated show of rubbing her stomach and making Freddie chuckle a bit. She laughed with him for a few moments before continuing. "You know, I like you… _a lot_. And I love where we're going with all this. I don't regret getting together with you. No matter how much we fight, I'm sure we'll always make up in the end. That's just how it is with us. We've been this way for years. We can't control it," she smiled.

He momentarily reminisced on the memories of them fighting and arguing and then eventually making up afterwards. It was funny; even when they got together they couldn't help but act the same way as they had when they were just friends.

Even so, Sam had to be a little honest. Although she did have fun, tonight could've ended up to be a little more satisfying than how it turned out.

"Well… since tonight wasn't one of the best of nights we've had," Freddie started, "how can I make it up to you?"

A mischievous smile immediately came to her lips, and Freddie was momentarily worried about what that smile might mean (because before they were dating it always used to mean a sabotage plan or a beating), but his brain suddenly registered on what she was thinking when her eyes flitted to his apartment door behind him and then back to him, biting her bottom lip a bit. His eyes widened when she looked up at him shyly with a small smile traced on her lips, suggesting one thing and one thing only, the glint of lust forming in her eyes giving it away.

It gave him a start, and he immediately turned around, remembering his mother was with their medically unstable cousin Cathy tonight, and unlocked the door, swinging it open and pulling Sam inside faster than she could even react. She giggled at his sudden urgency to be with her but was soon silenced when Freddie slammed the door and pressed her up against it, his lips immediately covering hers in a deep kiss.

—

And now here they were, trying desperately to make better of what their date turned out to be.

Sam could only moan as Freddie quickens his pace, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. His tip kept brushing against the spot deep inside her, and she has to bite her lip back against the screams threatening to erupt from her throat from the feeling.

He was enjoying the way she was clenching tightly around him, squeezing him with the hottest, most velvety walls he believed existed. He lifts his hips up and angles his next thrust carefully, and when he plunges into her again, he hits both of her spots roughly and at the same time, and she can't control the scream that erupts from her throat this time.

"FUCK! FREDDIE!" she screams, arching her back and clutching at the sheets.

She was so incredibly close now; Freddie could feel it. She was beginning to tighten up around him, and his thrusts falter for a second, trying to contain himself and keep from exploding. He planned on doing this the entire night, reminding her that no one would be able to make her feel this way. This right now was nothing short of pleasure; both of them could feel it every time his thick girth slid inside her.

But it wasn't enough. She still wasn't there. So Sam, whimpering and moaning uncontrollably, manages to ask him to get her there.

"Please, Freddie," she whispers in a high-pitched voice in between his thrusts and her moans. "Don't stop. Fuck… Fuck! Aahh! Please… Please make me come."

He stops suddenly, and she groans in protest.

"Freddie!" she whined, grinding her hips against him desperately. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanna' make you come," he said. "…So let me."

She looked at him with a confused expression, and he just smirked at her, sliding out of her and laying down to the right of her.

"Freddie, what the hell are you—"

"Just trust me," he interrupts her.

She bites her lip and looks at him skeptically, and he just stares back at her before bringing his hand behind her head to kiss her deeply. The kiss reminds her of the throb she's feeling between her legs, and she pushes herself closer to him insistently and grips his shoulders.

"Freddie," she pulls away, breathless. "C'mon…"

"Be patient," he says calmly. "Here."

He grabs her leg and hitches it over his hip, bringing her other leg right in between his legs, scissoring their legs between each other's.

"Ugh, we've never done it like this before," she says with a little apprehension but entwining her arms around his neck nonetheless.

"Trust me. You'll love it," he says with a sly smirk.

"You better hope s- AAHH! FUCK!" she screams when he lines himself up and plunges into her.

She hadn't expected this position to be so intense. She thinks this is the deepest he's ever been yet, and when he brings his knees up and bends them a bit for a little more leverage, she thinks her eyes are going to roll out of her head. She thinks he feels even bigger this way, and the loud, keening moans that fill the room are indicative of that. She claws at the hair at the nape of his neck, begging for the release she was so close to just moments before.

He wraps his arm around her and places a hand on the small of her back, pushing her hips closer to his and guiding himself farther into her than before. She moans in a high-pitched voice in sync with his thrusts, and he groans against her neck, nipping gently at her sensitive skin.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, fuck! Freddie! Baby… Yes! Ah, ah, ah! Oh, God!" she screams, grinding frantically against him.

He grabs ahold of her thigh and lifts it up a bit, delving into her even deeper if it's even possible, and she lets out a scream that hurts his ears. But he doesn't notice the pained ringing in his ears past the ripples of pleasure surging throughout his body.

"Fuck, baby! Unhhh!" she screams. "Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes…yes…yes… Baby…"

"You almost there?" he teases, pushing in even harder and angling his hips for her g-spot. He groans when he feels her walls clench spastically around him, indicating that she's right on the edge. "C'mon… Come for me."

"Oh, Freddie," she whimpers. "Fuck, you're so deep."

"Mmm," he agrees, kissing her deeply and continuing to thrust into her.

He thinks he might die when she begins rotating her hips around his member, and he feels his orgasm right around the corner. He watches her, head thrown back, moaning his name and a few expletives over and over, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and he bites his lip. He can feel her nails raking through his hair and tugging occasionally. He focuses on the intense sensation that's building up in his crotch and resists as long as he can until he feels her walls give a final clench around him and her loud moaning into his ear.

"Fuck, Sam," he grunts with strangled, resistant moans. "God… FUCK!" he yells, pushes in one last time and holds still, pulsating inside her, and the sudden rush of his warm release inside her somehow makes her come again.

She's gone. He knows. She's panting against him, his member still buried inside her, and she won't or can't open her eyes. Her breathing is erratic. Quick. Unnatural. He just runs his fingers lightly against the warm, radiating flesh of her back until she comes back down to Earth. He busies himself with kissing her lips softly, nudging their lips together in gentle kisses to bring her back to reality slowly, gradually.

"Mm, Freddie," she finally says after awhile with closed eyes, still panting a bit.

He laughs and says, "You okay? You were pretty gone for a few minutes there."

She smiles and chuckles against the crook of his neck, "Yeah. It's just… God, that felt good."

He laughs, "Good. Told you you'd love it."

"I more than loved it," she says, and he chuckles.

"You know what I love?"

"What?"

"You."

She scrunches her nose skeptically in disgust, raises an eyebrow and says, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're right," he agrees with a grimace, and she just shakes her head and giggles.

He finally pulls out of her, and she gasps at the disconnection but turns around anyway with shaky arms. The sheets are incredibly warm and smell so much like _Freddie_, and she breathes through her nose and sighs happily. He wraps his arms around her and presses his chest against her back, and he feels his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. He yawns and presses his head into the feathery pillows, listening to the way her breathing began to slow down and even out with sleep. He falls asleep just seconds after her.

—

He wakes up the next morning and moves his arms, his heart jumping when he doesn't feel a warm, curvy body in them. He sits up in alarm, looking around the room anxiously with disheveled hair, and falls out of the bed when he tries to scramble out of it. He groans and presses a hand on the back of his head which just made contact with the floor. Then he hears a sharp chuckle come from his bathroom.

"Calm down, Freddie," he hears Sam say from the bathroom. "I'm still here."

She comes out of the bathroom, and he can't believe how adorable and sexy she looks. All she's wearing is his dark gray "Special Ham" penny-tee that's two sizes too big on her and a flimsy piece of underwear underneath, and he bites his lip at the sight of her.

She smirks at the look on his face and puts her hands on her hips, striking a provocatively silly pose, "Like what you see?"

"Mm. Very," he says with a goofy smile as his eyes travel up and down her figure.

She laughs lightly and smiles brightly at him, climbs into bed next to him and kisses him softly. He sighs when she pulls away and props himself up with his right arm, holding his head up with his hand and smiling at her, brushing his fingers up and down her thigh. He leans his forehead against hers and stares into the oceans of her eyes, kisses her once softly.

"God, you're amazing," he breathes, continuing to stare into her eyes.

"Mama knows," she says in a gangster voice, and he laughs.

He sighs happily and brings her closer to him when she turns around in his arms.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" he asks, the vibrations of his voice against her body tickling her a bit.

She brings her lips to the side and tosses the thought around in her head before saying, "Mmm… kay. I don't think I have anything planned for today, so why not? I think a day in bed is just what I need. I've been busy the entire week."

She looks behind her when he doesn't respond, and she laughs upon discovering he's already fallen asleep. She smiles and presses her lips against the tip his nose before whispering, "I love you, Freddie."

And she doesn't notice the way the smile on his face widens.

**A/N: Aww… Well, there you have it! iDate Sam and Freddie. Hope you liked it. Not sure when the next chapter is gonna' come out, because this one actually took awhile didn't it? Sorry for that.**

**Please keep sending your requests in! If I don't get requests, I won't know what to write, therefore no updates. And that's never a good time. So leave a review, what your thoughts are, or what episode you want for me to continue! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I know it's embarrassing to review lemons, but don't worry about it. Who cares? Honestly, who's **_**actually **_**gonna' care? Yeah, that's right. **_**No one**_**. So review, or I won't know what to write, which again means no updates! D: **


	4. School Closet

**A/N: Whooo, another update which took forever! Haha. This chap's in appreciation of heartlines, who reminded me of the lack of updates on this fic and is a wonderful person and writer. Check out her fic "Playing House" and follow her on twitter ( heartlines12) after you've read this! You won't regret it! :)**

**Now on to the smut! Really, this chapter is pretty intense, soo… yeah, if you're uncomfortable with rough language and… well, **_**M-rated **_**stuff… as in, **_**M-rated**_ **(notice bold-type, italics, **_**and **_**underline) you should leave. lol. I know it seems short, but a lot of naughty stuff happens within that short time, so… yeah, seriously, don't say I didn't warn you. Haha.**

Sam pushed Freddie almost violently into the school closet door, crushing her lips against his so harshly Freddie forgot to breathe.

This was payback for this morning. Freddie had kissed Sam stupid earlier in the day before leaving Bushwell, slipping his hands into her pants and leaving her completely unsatisfied, hot, and bothered. It was only three periods into the school day when Sam finally couldn't take it anymore.

She'd texted Freddie during History class and asked him to come to the long hallway in the science wing, which conveniently had an unused janitor's closet full of nothing but an old, beaten-up teacher's lounge couch and some ancient textbooks.

Once she heard his low voice calling out her name and his footsteps outside of the closet door, she pounced.

"Wh—" was all he could get out before her lips were on his.

After a few more moments of uninhibited kissing, teeth clashing, and tongue tangling, they both pulled away for air, a bewildered expression on Freddie's face – from the sudden make-out session or confusion as to their location she wasn't sure. She only smirked at him and tugged him by the shirt and pushed him into a sitting position on the couch nearby.

She straddled his lap and began to work on his dark-blue, plaid button-down shirt. Freddie was still dazed at the thought that just a few minutes ago he was trying to solve difficult calculus problems and the next his girlfriend was undressing him _in the school closet_. But his brain couldn't give it any more thought as she finally unbuttoned his shirt and kissed at his neck, making him groan at her expertise at finding all his sensitive spots.

"Sam," he finally managed to groan out. "What are we doing?"

She pulled away from his neck slightly.

"What does it look like we're doing, Freddie?" she asked slyly against his skin, grinding deliberately onto his growing erection.

"Ungh," he groaned, but still managed to register thoughts, a hand gripping firmly on her upper thigh. "But… Oh, God… Wh- why?"

She licked a long line up his jawline to his earlobe and nipped at it before answering, "Did you really think I wasn't going to get payback for you leaving me all hot and bothered this morning?"

"Well, yeah, ahh," he groaned when she began to kiss down his torso, past his chest and licking at his abs, falling slowly to her knees. "I was, but not like this."

"Are you complaining?" she asked smartly, smirking at him as she ran her tongue horizontally across his waistline, just above his pants.

"N-no. Not at all. I just… God, Sam," he groaned out, finally giving up and surrendering under her power, letting his head relax back against the couch as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Knowing they wouldn't have enough time, she just pulled him out through the hole in his boxers and gripped him tightly, beginning to stroke up and down at a satisfying but slow pace.

"Sam… Ah, God. Oh. Holy- shhhhhaaahhh," he moaned uncontrollably.

She felt him lengthen even more under her grip and grinned at the way he pulled his knees further apart for her to fit in between his legs. Once he was fully hard, she finally brought her head down agonizingly slow and looked up at him just before her lips made contact with his tip. She parted her lips and blew cool air on him and smirked at the way he shivered and gripped at the material of the couch beside him.

His eyes rolled back into his head when she finally enveloped his dick with her mouth, and his mind was immediately zapped of coherent thought as he tried desperately to control the movements of his hips.

"Sam… Oh," he chortled almost delightfully, couldn't help the way his hips jerked up at the slow clasp of her hot mouth around him as she sucked. "That's so good."

He watched as he disappeared behind her lips again and again, and the sight was painfully erotic – he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold back. For the first time, he noticed how hot it had suddenly gotten, like the air had suddenly become stifling, and he could feel his skin burning hot – particularly in his nether regions. His brain actually able to realize they wouldn't have much time until teachers got suspicious, he pushed at Sam's shoulder, urging her to stop.

"Sam, Sam," he coaxed. "C'mon. We don't have much time. C'mere."

He grabbed her almost harshly by the hips when she finally rose up from her position on her knees, and he gritted his teeth at the throbbing he felt between his legs, desperate to be buried to the hilt inside her.

"God, Sam, you drive me _crazy_," he growled, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pulling them down her slender legs. "Please tell me you took your pill today, because, _God_, I want to be inside you so bad right now."

She smirked and nodded, helped him by toeing off her shoes and pulling down the fabric the rest of the way off, placing it on the couch before doing the same with her underwear. She held it by one finger in the air provocatively before releasing it from her grasp and letting it fall to the floor. Chuckling at the way he stared at her in awe, she straddled his lap once again and lowered herself on him, gripping at his neck and moaning deeply as she felt him slide thickly into her.

"Uhhn, _Freddie_," she moaned out, tossing her head back, almost choking on the pleasure as she felt him slide out and in again.

"_Sam_," he groaned. "Oh, fuck. You're so wet… so wet. Oh, my _God_."

The slickness of her surprised him and made him moan with every movement of her hips, and he groaned, unable to stop himself from gripping her hips with his own hands and pulling her body up. He looked into her eyes as he slid her back down on him, not stopping until he was buried all the way again, and she tossed her head back once more on a guttural, slightly restrained moan – hey, they were technically in public after all; they couldn't be too loud.

"Freddie!" she moaned, gyrating her hips faster against him in desperation. "Oh, Freddie. You feel so good."

She could feel her walls tightening around him in response to the way he was stretching her deliciously, filling her up perfectly, and she leaned slightly back, letting one hand reach behind her and grip his knee for support.

"God, Sam, I don't understand- _uhh_- how- _Jesus_- this is payback," he struggled to get out, panting. "Because this is a hell of a lot more _pleasurable_ than painful if you ask me."

"I don't know, just go with it, Freddie," she just moaned back, unable to process anything other than the sliding motion he continued inside her.

He didn't respond, just moaned deep in his throat with her movements. A little annoyed that her breasts were covered with her v-neck, he pulled her shirt up, gliding his hand up the smooth, soft skin of her stomach until it latched onto one of her bra-clad breasts. She moaned at his firm grip and sank down onto him harder, vision clouding, heart galloping a rhythm in her chest – the telltale signs of an orgasm.

When Freddie felt her flutter around him, he knew it was there. She just needed a little extra push, and she'd be soaring. But he let her hold off, deciding to let his hands abandon her breasts for a moment so his pleasure could last a little longer.

"Uhh, no, Freddie, _please_," she begged, grabbing at his hand and pleading for him to squeeze her chest again.

"No," he whispered against her lips, kissing her hotly for a few seconds before pulling away. "I want this to last."

She whimpered and then ground out a high-pitched moan at a particularly deep thrust, and she bit into the skin of his neck, making him gasp.

"Sam…" he gasped. "No marks. Teachers… suspicious… no."

She ignored him, continuing to grind against him vigorously. "God, Freddie. I'm so close. _So close_. Fuck."

The tight pull of her inner muscles on his shaft made him almost scream, but he was controlled enough to turn it into a guttural moan into Sam's mouth as he kissed her. Deciding that the tightening behind his navel was finally too much, he coaxed her, helping lead her towards the edge with him.

"Let go," he growled. "Come on, Sam. Come for me."

"Oh… Oh, _fuck_, Freddie," she moaned, a heady wave of pleasure streaking from her core to the rest of her body, reaching to her fingertips and making them curl into the material of the couch harshly. "Uhh, uhhhh."

The tightening of her slick, silky walls around him was too much, and he burst, groaning loudly and muffling it into her neck, grabbing ahold of her hips and pistoning into her a few more times before finally letting her go.

The vacancy of the room was filled with their heavy, labored breathing, and the sound of his zipper being pulled up finally brought her back to reality. She was only dimly aware of her underwear and jeans being slid back on her and only came back to reality when Freddie kissed her.

"Man, that was hot," he whispered gruffly. "I don't think I'll be able to walk past this closet without getting turned on, Sam."

She chuckled and kissed him again. "I'm glad I satisfied you."

"No, I'm glad _I_ satisfied _you_," he laughed.

"Mm, I don't know about that, Freddie," she clucked her tongue once. "You were kinda' intense back there."

"Hmmm… Fine. Let's just call it draw – we satisfied _each other_."

She smirked challengingly at him, but gave in anyway, "Fine."

Freddie never thought he'd have a favorite school closet.

But now he did.

**A/N: Ahhh, intense stuff. lol. But didn't I warn you? Yeah. **

**Once again, check out the author heartlines, who has a wonderful fic entitled "Playing House" and if you happen to like it, check her out on twitter ( heartlines12) as well for updates or if you just want to plain chat about the fic! The story is **_**just**_** getting into the good parts, so you should definitely check it out. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! C'mon, look at how much easier they've made it. It doesn't even take you to a different link anymore! So type out **_**something**_** and review! :)**

**V**


	5. iGo One Direction

**A/N: WHAAAT? Another update so soon? :O THIS IS UNHEARD OF. WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? lol.**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is not a figment of your imagination. It actually **_**is**_** an update that came sooner than ever! Haha. I'm horrible at updating on time. But I checked my requests/recommendations for situations for this fic, and the idea of Sam and Freddie making use of the Shay apartment for the 8 days Carly and Spencer were gone in iGo One Direction seemed really intriguing, so I used it. Thanks to superchicky97 for the idea! :)**

**I made this one pretty steamy. Just for the sake of Sam and Freddie being such a hot duo. lol. So be prepared. ;) Otherwise, if you think you can't handle it, turn away now. I warn you. **

**Oh, and Sam and Freddie are still dating for the sake of this fic. Which is how it should be in the first place, but y'know… sometimes Dan can be a trollface jackass. -.- lol.**

"Hey, my Freddieb- Oh…" Mrs. Benson almost sneered, crossing her arms. "_She's_ here."

"_Mooom_," Freddie whined. "C'mon, we've been going out for almost seven months. How could you not be over the fact that we 'coupled up' by now?"

Sam was in the Benson's kitchen, and her head was, as usual, buried in the refrigerator, scouting out the next meal that would be subject to her wild and seemingly endless hunger. Freddie stole a glance at Sam, almost turning his head back again when he noticed her ass was sticking out. And the fact that she was wearing tight black jeans today was not helping.

"Sam…" he attempted to coax her out of the fridge, wanting not to ravage her in front of his own mother.

"Hmmph?" she suddenly stuck her head up and out of the fridge to look at Freddie, a piece of bologna stuck between her lips and a Peppy Cola in hand.

"Whmmphdymmnd?" she asked.

He looked back at his mother, who looked almost disgusted by the way Sam didn't eat the bologna before answering. Goodness, if her darling son ended up marrying this disgusting, aggressive-

"Sam, you might wanna'…" Freddie said almost nervously as he motioned towards his own mouth, afraid his mother would kick her out in the next five seconds.

"Fmmmm," she drawled, chewing the rest of her bologna before snapping open the can of Peppy Cola and downing a few sips.

She made her way over to him and leaned against him, his arm automatically wrapping around her, and Sam looked at Mrs. Benson, who managed to clean up the look on her face a little bit – though her annoyance and disgust was still a bit apparent.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," Sam said to her almost sheepishly. "Um… we were just about to leave to go across the hall to Carly's apartment."

"Well, aren't Carly and Spencer out on vacation?"

"Uh, yeah…" Freddie said, suddenly making his way toward the door with Sam in tow.

"Well, you guys are going to need parental guidance if you're hanging out over-"

"Nope, uh, we have T-Bo and Gibby with us over there. They're there right now, actually."

"Well, T-Bo is certainly not capable of-"

"No, it's fine. Bye, mom! Love you!" Freddie rolled his eyes and nearly slammed the door behind him, sighing exasperatedly when he was finally free of her overprotective hands.

Sam laughed. "You know, I still don't get why your mom doesn't approve of us together."

"Yeah…" he sighed, rubbing his forefinger across his eyebrow and grimacing. "I don't get it, either, but you know how she is."

"Yeah. Crazy. That's what she is."

"Sam," he started to chastise, but she just chuckled in response.

"I'm kidding, _Fredward_."

He looked at her.

"Okay, maybe not entirely," she finally admitted.

"That's what I thought," he laughed as he pushed open the door to the Shay apartment.

"Hey!" Freddie greeted T-Bo and Gibby.

"Whaddup!" Sam mirrored him.

"AHHHH!" the two boys on the couch suddenly screamed, making the popcorn in their laps go flying everywhere.

"Geez!" Freddie exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart. "What the hell?"

"Geez, guys, don't you knock? We were just in the middle of watching a scary movie!" Gibby complained. "You guys barged in on the exact same moment Dotso the blueberry bear jumped into the screen!"

"Gibby!" Freddie reprimanded. "Since when do we ever knock when we come here?"

"Well… true," Gibby nodded. "But seriously, what was that!"

"Well, _sor-ry_ I didn't know you guys were watching…" his voice trailed off as he stole a glance at the screen. He looked back at Gibby and T-Bo, his eyebrows scrunching up. "…Seriously?"

T-Bo and Gibby just stared at him. Freddie stared back for a few moments with a disapproving look and waited for them to explain themselves.

"Are you guys really watching Toy Tale 3?" he finally broke the silence, crossing his arms.

"_Yes_, and it's considered one of the scariest a-horror movies of all time!" T-Bo nodded, standing up and looking as if he was talking about the movie "The Claire Witch Project."

Freddie crossed his arms and stared at him seriously. "It's a movie for little kids."

"No, it's not!" they both protested at the same time, sounding like whiny little kids.

"_It's rated PG_," Freddie nearly screamed at them, cocking his head forward.

They both tried to come up with an argument for that one, but they couldn't, sitting there like open-mouthed idiots (or rather, _as_ open-mouthed idiots) as they tried to refute Freddie's statement.

"You know what? Fine," T-Bo said, walking to the kitchen. "I'll be here in the kitchen blending fruit while you guys find a juicy fruitlet and pop it in the flick box!"

"Um… okay," Freddie said, pretending to understand… when he really didn't.

"I'm assuming he means to find a movie…?" Sam speculated, gesturing to the box of DVDs Carly and Spencer had underneath the TV suggestively.

Freddie shrugged. "Who knows? Either way, I am _not_ going to watch Toy Tale 3 with Gibby and T-Bo jumping and screaming like two five-year-olds, so we're going to watch something else."

Freddie slid out the box of DVDs, and his eye immediately caught one.

"NO WAY. THEY HAVE GALAXY WARS IN 3-D?" Freddie nearly shrieked like a little girl. "This doesn't come out until two months! How did they get this?!"

"Oh, God. Move over, you dork. We need to watch some _real_ movies tonight," she shoved him away, digging into the box of movies herself.

"Yes! They have it!" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling out the trio of DVDs.

Freddie's nose wrinkled as his eyes scanned across the titles. "The Boogie Bear series? Really? They turned those books into movies?"

"Uh, _yes_, and they're just about the best movies _ever_," she insisted.

"Um, I am not watching those movies, Sam."

Sam crossed her arms and gave him a death stare. And not just any death stare. _The_ death stare.

"Okay, Boogie Bear it is."

ø

"Oh, vegetables in the fruit section, darn it!" T-Bo suddenly exclaimed from the kitchen as he hung up his phone angrily.

"What happened?" Freddie asked from the couch, his arm draped over Sam's shoulders, who was currently leaning against him.

"Carl apparently doesn't know how to sell my products properly on a stick!" T-Bo exasperated, holding his arms out in annoyance before dropping them. "He _claims_ it's impossible to put chocolate bars on a stick!"

Sam and Freddie looked at him in confused silence.

"…Because it is?" Freddie suggested.

"Is not!" T-Bo said, grabbing his orange uniform and slipping it on before running for the door. "Just ask Carly!"

"Why?"

"Just ask. And she'll get it," T-Bo said as he continued for the door.

"Hey, wait, I wanna' come!" Gibby said, chasing after him.

"Why?" T-Bo suddenly stopped, turning around to look at him.

"Because I wanted to try making the fried chicken flavor I told you about."

"…Let's go," T-Bo said almost excitedly, finally leaving with Gibby close behind.

"Ooh, bring me back one of those if you make 'em!" Sam called after them right before the door closed.

Freddie looked back at her with a disgusted expression, his nose wrinkling.

"You _want_ one of those?" he asked in disbelief. "I mean, I know you love fried chicken, Sam, but that just seems a little gross."

She shrugged. "I dunno'. If it's got fried chicken in it, it's gotta' be good."

He laughed. "Is that how you judge how good food is?"

"Yup," she nodded. "No meat? Awful. Meat? Excellent."

"Uh-huh. And that's how good food is determined," Freddie said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"Yup, and the more meat there is, the better."

"What about ice cream?"

"Food involving lactose ingredients do not count, Freddie," Sam wagged her finger and shook her head. "Get with the program."

He laughed. "So I'm guessing this is why fried chicken turns you on?"

She gaped at him and smacked him on the arm. "Does not!"

"It totally does!" he argued, gaping right back at her. "Are you kidding? You were _all over me_ when I brought you your favorite ribs and fried chicken from that restaurant a few blocks from Bushwell! You know, Troutback Steakhouse?"

"Well-!" Sam tried to protest, but then remembered the way she nearly jumped his bones on the kitchen floor when he told her what was in the bag.

"Yeah, see? You know you do," he laughed, clearly remembering the day as well. "I remember, the food almost got cold by the time you were done with me."

"Shut up, Fredward, or I'll be done with you in an entirely different way in a few minutes."

"Okay, okay," he smiled, holding up his hands in mock defense. "Sorry that you're so insecure about what turns you on."

"Okay, other things turn me on, too, you know!" she protested.

"A-ha! So you admit it! _Your favorite foods turn you on_!"

"Yes, okay! Now shut up!" she said, pausing when a thought came to her head, and she smiled at him deviously.

"What?" Freddie asked, his eyes widening a bit as he scooted a little away from her.

She continued to smile at him, and he grew even more nervous when her smile expanded even more.

"Besides… I know that when I can work your techy nerdy equipment stuff it turns you on."

He gaped at her even as he blushed. "Does not!" he protested, though it didn't sound very convincing.

"Uh, _yes_," she nodded, eyebrows raising. "You practically tore my lips off when I found out the only thing making your laptop freeze was that stupid program you have on your computer and I fixed it."

"It wasn't stupid!"

She looked at him. "Train Triathlon? Really?"

"Hey, train racing is a very serious matter!"

"How?"

He paused, stumped. "…Never mind."

"Exactly."

"Fine. If your favorite foods aren't the only thing that turns you on, then what else does?" he asked, smiling.

Her eyes immediately flickered down to his biceps that were straining against the material of the sleeves of his polo, and she bit her lip.

"I… I don't know," she suddenly said, captivated by the smoldering look in his gaze.

He looked confusedly down to where she was staring and looked back at her, smirking as the realization came over him.

"Oh, you don't?" he asked mischievously. He pretended to scratch the back of his neck with his hand, emphasizing the strain he felt in his bicep and his lips curled upwards in an evil smirk when she bit her lip again. "I don't know, Sam. _I_ think you know. But… maybe I should give you a little reminder."

He slipped off his shirt then, careful to emphasize the flexing he felt in his abs and arms.

"Is it my body, Sam?" he asked, grabbing ahold of her hips and pulling her against him, making her straddle his lap, and her breath went shallower. "Is it my muscles? 'Cause I know you love it when you have to pick me up from the gym… You know, when I just showered, and you walk in the entrance and my hair's all wet and all I have on is a black tank top and my gym shorts."

He leaned towards her, stopping just shy of her lips, and he smiled at the way her eyes closed and her hands tightened on his shoulders in anticipation.

"Freddie…" she growled, opening her eyes again.

"You know what turns _me_ on?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and breathing hot breath into her face.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"You. Just you. Naked," he said blatantly. "That's what turns me on most, Sam."

He quickly slipped his fingers down her torso, unbuttoning the single button of her jeans before shoving his fingers down past her underwear, and she cried out softly against his skin when he began to rub in small circles on her clit with his forefinger and middle finger.

"Sam…" he growled, his own temperature starting to spike. "I want you naked."

"Wait…" she sighed, grinding reluctantly against his hand. "When will T-Bo and Gibby get back?"

"Probably not for awhile," he said huskily, bringing his lips near her ear and biting at the lobe, making her whimper. "Just lock the door."

She quickly pulled away from him and made for the door, quickly locking it, but she didn't have time to turn around before he pressed her into the door from behind, and she moaned when he clasped onto her ass, squeezing firmly before sliding his fingers past her right hipbone and into her jeans again.

"God, you're so fucking sexy, Samantha," he groaned, grinding his straining erection against her ass. "How did I ever end up with you?"

"Sentiment's reversed," she responded breathily, turning around and pushing his jeans down his legs. "Please, Freddie. I need you inside me. Now."

"No problem there," he groaned, pushing his jeans down the rest of the way along with his boxers, pooling around his feet.

He pushed a finger into her, groaning at how hot and wet she already was, and he kissed her deeply then, wanting to inhale her. He went to work on her jeans, shoving them off of her along with her underwear, and he pushed her against the door again, moaning when the tip of him brushed against her opening. He picked her up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Wanting to let the anticipation build, he continued kissing her but rubbed the underside of his dick up and down against her opening, and she cried out at the stimulation – satisfying but not enough all at once.

"Please, Freddie, just fuck me," she growled against his lips.

He could only groan at her words, and he finally pressed into her, letting himself in only halfway, and she moaned, moving her hips in a way that shoved him the rest of the way into her, and he had to stop a minute to keep control of himself.

"Ohh, God, Sam," he moaned, burying his face in her neck.

The movements of his hips were not in his control. He couldn't help his bodily reactions to the sexy woman he was currently buried inside. Her slickness was clenching around him, coating him in her arousal, and he moaned as every slide of his dick into her felt even smoother than the last.

"Fuck," Sam moaned, leaning her head back into the door, her eyes rolling against the sensation of his tip rubbing against her g-spot. "You feel so good, Freddie."

"Doubt if I feel better than you do, Sam," he groaned in response. "_Jesus_, you're fucking amazing."

"God," she moaned, leaning her head down to kiss him hungrily.

Freddie began to feel a tightening behind his navel, and he moaned against her mouth, shoving into her harshly once and then stopping.

"Oh, fuck!" she moaned, his thrust hitting right against her spot. "Freddie, why'd you stop?"

"We gotta'…" he panted. "…move this party somewhere else."

He grabbed ahold of her thighs and pulled her toward him, letting her legs drop a bit, effectively impaling her on him, and she moaned, arching her back and reflexively tightening her grip on his neck. Freddie moved them into the small hallway near the front door and into Spencer's room, which had a good-sized bed for their-ahem-_activities_.

Freddie laid her down on the bed gently, kissing her as she gradually laid back. He held himself up with both arms beside her head, and he moved his hips in circles against her, still inside her, and she groaned against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip a bit. She growled in protest when he pulled out suddenly, until he grabbed ahold of her penny-tee and lifted it up and over her head, tossing it behind him mindlessly and reaching for her bra, removing it along with her shirt.

He kissed between the valley of her breasts as his arms wrapped around her back, unclasping the solid-colored fabric, and he tossed it behind him as well when he slid them down and off her arms. Unable to stop himself, his right hand immediately made its ascent to her right breast and kneaded it firmly, with just the right pressure he knew she loved, and he brushed his thumb over her nipple, clasping his mouth around the other.

"Oh," she groaned, tossing her head back and threading her fingers through his soft brown locks. "Freddie... That feels so good."

He swirled his tongue around her as he watched her facial expressions, taking enjoyment in the way her back arched, and he immediately switched, lavishing the other with his tongue and lips. The fact that Sam's core was throbbing, yearning for the feel of him again, was not lost on her, and she couldn't help the way her hips arched up and grinded against his, moaning at the contact of his slick cock on her.

"Ungh," he suddenly groaned, stopping his ministrations at the feel of her wetness coating him again. "Sam."

"Freddie," she growled. "_Please_."

Suddenly feeling desperate for the feel of her around him again, Freddie lined himself up at her entrance, letting his tip rest just against her opening, and he slid himself up and down her slit to tease her a bit, and she moaned, her hips bucking when he made contact with her clit. Unable to stand it anymore, he pushed the rest of the way into her, burying himself to the hilt and groaning at the way her wet heat fluttered around him, responding to the way he was stretching her deliciously.

"Oh, _baby_," he groaned, thrusting into her forcefully.

One hand was clutched beneath her right thigh, holding her open as he pushed into her hard and deep. The other was placed beside her head, fingers curling into the mattress beneath them.

"Freddie, oh, my God," Sam moaned, lifting her hips to meet his every thrust. "Mmmm."

"Sam, baby," he panted. "God, you're so tight… feels so good around me."

"Mmm," she responded, illustrating his point as she clenched her inner muscles around him, enjoying the way he jerked a little at the sensation.

"Fuck!" he groaned. "Do that again!"

She clenched even harder around him as he stroked into her, and he went feral, driving into her with reckless abandon. Her legs couldn't help but wrap around his waist, pulling him into her as far as he could go.

"Fuck!" she nearly shrieked when he brushed against the spot deep inside her. "Freddie! Yes!"

"Sam… Sam… Sam," he moaned over and over, strokes driving deeper as she grew even wetter around him. "Ohh, ohhhhhh."

She felt him thicken inside her right before he came, and she moaned deep in her throat at the feel of his warm release coating her insides.

"Freddieeeee," she keened, back arching, eyes rolling back into her head as tidal wave after tidal wave of pleasure rolled through her, starting at her core and reaching out all the way to her fingertips, making them curl into the mattress in a vice grip. "Ah!" she moaned out when the last wave came crashing down on her abruptly, concluding the thunderstorm of her orgasm.

"Jesus Christ, Sam," he moaned against her neck after he'd come back down to earth and collapsed gently onto her, careful to angle himself so he wouldn't crush her. "That was amazing."

"Heck yeah, it was," she grinned back, kissing him one last time with a hand on his cheek.

He smiled. "I swear, you're gonna' kill me one of these days."

"No, I won't. How would we go at it like this if I didn't have you?" she said slyly, and his smile grew even wider.

"True," he leaned down and kissed her again.

He finally slipped out of her and groaned when he remembered this wasn't his bed.

"Ugh, I wish we could cuddle naked like we always do, but T-Bo and Gibby might come back soon," he frowned in disappointment.

"That's fine," she said, a wicked smile coming to her face. "We can just make out on the couch until they come back."

"Um, after what just happened, I doubt I can make myself keep it at _just_ kissing, Sam," he laughed, pulling clothes on as he gathered them from the floor around them.

"Well, if you want to emotionally and mentally scar T-Bo and Gibby for the rest of their lives by the sound of us moaning through Carly's apartment door, then fine," Sam replied.

**A/N: Yayyyy. Finally. This took forever to write for some reason. lol. I was trying to describe some of the hot scenes without making it sound awkward, and I kept editing it. I hope I delivered. Hehe. Was it hot? ;)**

**Thank you for reading and following! If you feel the need to demonstrate your appreciation towards this fic or have a request for one of Sam and Freddie's sexy adventures, just get typing in that box below! Yes, believe it or not, it's that easy. :) Don't be embarrassed. We're all fellow pervs here. Haha. **

**V**


	6. iBalls

**A/N: Wow. An even earlier update. I am on a roll, baby! lol. So this one is comfort sex in iBalls, when the webcast didn't go so well because of Freddie's brilliant robot idea. If Sam and Freddie were still dating, I'm sure Sam would be more than happy to comfort Freddie. ;) Hahaha. For this one, just pretend nobody's home, because otherwise this would be a horribly awkward situation. lmao. **

**Just in case you haven't noticed in the past few chapters, this fic is **_**very**_** M-rated (not in a disgusting or weird way) so if you don't think heavy smut is for you, turn away now. The chapters, if you haven't noticed, get even hotter as we get further into it, so this one is definitely steamy and has a bit more dirty talk than usual. So all of you who love Seddie smut will definitely love this chapter. ;D**

**Thanks a ton to the wonderful heartlines who suggested this idea, an author I have mentioned before and will continue to mention because she is just so awesome. :) Enjoy!**

"I just wanted people to think I was creative," Freddie, who was currently laid down on the Shay's couch, said depressingly, shrugging.

"Aw, baby," Sam frowned, shifting herself so she laid on top of him. Even if Freddie was in a bad mood, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her back and hold her close to him, comforted by the warmth of her body. She took his face in her hands and brushed a thumb across his cheek as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Stop. You're plenty creative."

He shook his head, his hand rubbing small circles on her back as he spoke, "No, I'm not. Clearly I wasn't when you were acting so unenthusiastic and asked me if I still wanted to keep going."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I know. I know I said that stuff, and I'm sorry. It's just… It wasn't one of our best skits, alright? I just didn't want to disappoint the viewers, Freddie."

"Oh, so now you're disappointed in me? Great," Freddie said sarcastically, growing tense all of a sudden.

"Hey," she chastised. "Stop. I'm not disappointed in you." She sighed. "I mean, y'know… tech stuff can be sorta' creative."

"Not really," he grunted in an exasperated tone, and she felt her jaw clench with annoyance at his foul mood.

Suddenly, knowing that none of her words would be able to get through to him, she leaned up towards his lips quickly and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him intensely and zapping all coherent thought from his brain for a few seconds.

When she pulled away, he abruptly came back to earth, and his brow furrowed. "Wh-what was that for?" he stuttered, baffled all of a sudden as she began kissing a frantic trail from his neck down his shirt and to the button on his gray jeans, falling to her knees.

He couldn't come up with so much as a sentence, only moans, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in record time, and it wasn't long before his dick was pulled through his boxers and into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, sitting up all of a sudden at the feel of her soft, warm lips wrapped around him and moving up and down his shaft at a rapid pace designed to make him so hard for her. "Sam… Sam, what are you- _oh, my god_-doing?"

"Trying to convince you that you're creative," she answered breathily before plunging her mouth back down onto him.

He felt himself begin to grow hard beneath the ministrations of her tongue and lips, and it wasn't long before he was fully rigid, his shaft thick and long and begging to be buried inside of Sam's heat. Feeling Freddie grow between the smooth circle of her lips sent quick jolts of arousal to Sam's core, and she felt herself pulse rapidly, suddenly feeling so empty, begging to be filled by him.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and pulled away, tightening her grip to a pressure she knew he favored. She began to stroke up and down, feeling the contrasting soft skin sliding against the hardness of his dick, and the moan he let out as he leaned his head back slowly made her grit her teeth, as the moan sent more waves of arousal through her. By this point, her arousal was so heightened it had already leaked out of her, and she could feel her underwear getting completely soaked through at the thought of having him inside her.

Suddenly feeling very hot underneath the layers of his clothing, Freddie tugged off his gray polo and the undershirt beneath it, not even trying to stop the moans erupting from his throat as a result of Sam's talented mouth and tongue sinking back down around him. She took him in as a far as he could go and slid her mouth back upwards in a torturously slow clasp that gradually got tighter as she reached the tip – a move that drove him crazy – and his hips jerked up, head leaning back in utter pleasure.

"UNGH_,_ _Sam_," he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair as she continued to work her magic on him. "I love it when you do that… Shit…"

She sucked him like that for a few more minutes and then swirled her tongue around the head, looking up at him as she did so, and he almost exploded right then and there at the look in her eyes – feral, hot, sexy, mysterious, seductive. It just made him all the more heated all over, and when she pulled away and wrapped both her hands around him, squeezing from bottom to top and mimicking the feeling of her walls squeezing around his dick, he screamed into the otherwise quiet apartment, not coming quite yet but teetering near the edge.

"Sam, Sam," he pushed at her shoulder, begging her to stop. "Please stop. I don't wanna' come yet."

"But I wanted to—"

"_No_," he nearly growled. "Come here. I want you. Right _now_."

He stood up suddenly, letting his jeans fall down his legs as he stepped out of them and slipped out of his boxers as well, before kneeling down in front of Sam and claiming her mouth with his. The heat of his tongue and lips against hers had her breath heaving, heart galloping, temperature rising, and she moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and wanting to devour him.

She felt herself being laid down on the cool wood of the coffee table in front of the couch, and she shivered at the sensation against her scorching hot skin, before moaning softly at the feel of his hands roving over the flat, smooth expanse of her abdomen and pushing her orange long-sleeve up and off her body. He pulled off Sam's jeans shortly after, dragging her underwear along with them, before crawling up her body and kissing her again, moaning at the feel of her soft, smooth breasts sweeping against his hard chest.

"How are you so soft?" he mused in amazement, kissing a trail down her jaw and to her neck, licking and sucking at all her sensitive spots.

"How are you so- oh," she groaned when he licked across a tender area of her neck, "creative?"

He laughed against her skin. "Still trying to flatter me, huh?"

"No. No flattery involved," she replied breathily when he began kissing down between her breasts. "Just fact."

"Well, in what way would you suggest that I'm creative?" he asked, looking up and smirking when she let out a tortured noise at the way he wouldn't touch her chest quite yet.

"I don't know, I've never been eaten out on a coffee table before," she said suggestively, and he chuckled.

"So that's creative to you?"

"Very," she said. "Now make it happen or I might actually punch you."

"Okay," he said in pretend annoyance. "Bossy."

"You know i- ahhh, _God_," she moaned when he began kneading her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over the tips, and her body arched up towards him, eyes closing against the heady waves of arousal crashing through her.

The frantic pulsation she felt in between her legs grew even more rapid, and she rubbed her thighs together desperately, trying to ease the almost painful throb she felt between them as he continued to touch her. She nearly cried out in joy when she felt his mouth closing around one of her breasts, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when he swirled his tongue in circles around her nipple, doing the same to the other soon afterwards.

"Freddie," she moaned out. "Oh, God, Freddie. Don't stop… feels so- oh… good."

Once he felt his work was done in the northern part of her body, he began moving farther down south, kissing and licking slowly down the softness of her belly. When he finally reached his destination, he decided he'd torture her a little more, sucking on her hipbones and making her hips buck without actually giving her the stimulation she was absolutely begging for.

"Freddie, _please_," Sam nearly growled, and the way she said it, combined with the way she looked absolutely sexy when she did made Freddie give in an almost an instant.

He leaned down and thrust his tongue into her without restraint, lifting her legs and putting them over his shoulders, and she cried out so loud Freddie was afraid someone on the same floor could hear. The grip he currently had on her hips tightened when he felt her begin to thrust up towards his mouth after a few minutes, and when he felt her hand gripping the hair behind his head, pushing him closer, he moaned, sending small vibrations into her momentarily, and she cried out loudly against the sensation.

"Ah! Fuck!" she screamed, tossing her head back. "Freddie! Ah, ah, you're so good. Mmm. Uhn, _God_."

He pulled his tongue out of her momentarily, earning a frustrated groan from her until he closed his lips around her clit and sucked it into his mouth, and the sharp but unbelievably pleasurable sensation finally sent her over the edge.

She exploded, clenching around irritating nothingness and keening high in her throat. Her whole body grew stiff as she felt wave after wave of pleasure roll through her, eyes rolling as well as she continued to ride out her orgasm. She was tightening around nothing, and she groaned again in absolute frustration when it left the end of her orgasm a very unsatisfying one.

He crawled back up her body, shaking his head and almost groaning at the very recent images that went through his brain of her back arching over the table, eyes rolling, mouth hanging open as moans streamed out. God, she was so incredibly sexy when she went over the edge like that; it had him positively throbbing, and he wrapped a hand around himself to try and relieve the ache he felt in his dick.

He leaned down and kissed her forcefully, prying her lips open with his tongue, and he gritted his teeth at the feel of her sexy, curvy body against him, just reminding him even further of the throb between his legs.

"Get on the couch," she sighed breathily into his mouth, continuing to kiss him senseless as he eventually managed to process the command and quickly scrambled to the couch with her.

"Lay down," she said, completely unwilling to waste any precious time.

He obeyed, letting a pillow rest behind his head so his neck had the leverage to look up at her as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, reaching down to lower herself on his stiff member at the same time, and they both moaned harshly into each other's mouths, Sam's eyes rolling in pleasure as she stayed still for a moment to control the overwhelming feelings of arousal overtaking her at that moment. The way her lips parted around his head and enveloped him in her soaking wet, hot heat that clenched immediately around him had Freddie standing right at the edge, and he had to take in several deep breaths and think about disgusting things before he could continue. It would be quite embarrassing if he came just then and there.

She could feel his fingertips tracing imaginary patterns on her thighs, and she shivered, whether from the caresses or from the feeling of him pulsing desperately inside her she wasn't sure. Still, the feeling of finally being filled with his thick length was incredibly satisfying – probably even _too _satisfying, and she had to stop briefly to collect herself as well.

Suddenly unable to take the feel of her pulsing vaguely around him, Freddie took the initiative, grabbing ahold of Sam's hips and lifting her up before sliding her back down on him to the hilt, and she moaned loudly, grip tightening unrelentingly on his broad shoulders.

"_Freddie_," she keened, back arching as she sat up and off of him, sliding her hands down to his chest to give herself the leverage to drive him into her as deep as he could go. "Fuck… uhh… mmm."

"Sam," he groaned. "God… how can you feel this good? So… _tight_… ahh."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," she moaned repetitively, feeling him brushing perfectly against the spot deep inside her as she continued to move up and down on top of him. "God, you're so hard… Ohhh. Oh, _God_, right there. _Fuck_."

She could feel herself being stretched to accommodate him, but the very dull pain seemed to maximize her pleasure, and she rode him even harder, responding wordlessly to the pleasure with her clenching walls and breathy moans.

Freddie wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive even a few more thrusts, and he had to stop her for a moment, needed to hold back. He wanted to prolong this pleasure for as long as he could, because _Jesus_, this was fucking amazing. He wondered how he'd gone from being in such a foul mood to being absolutely ecstatic and satisfied to be buried inside his wonderfully lovely girlfriend. Either way, he wasn't complaining. At all.

He stopped her hips, and her eyes popped open, suddenly frustrated at the loss of friction.

"Freddie, what—?"

"Just," he sucked in a breath when she pressed her walls around every inch of him, "stop for a sec. We need to stop for a bit or else I will explode within a few more thrusts, I'm telling you."

"Fine," she replied before leaning down to kiss him, moving her hips gently against him to at least receive a little friction.

"Mmmm," she moaned against his lips.

The feeling of him just buried inside her, not moving at all, was oddly satisfying, and she clamped her walls even snugger around him, grinning when the grip he had on her hips grew even tighter.

"_Fuck_," he groaned. "Sam, please stop. Holy shit, that feels amazing, but I seriously can't take it."

"Okay," she said. "Sorry."

"Thanks."

He continued to just kiss her, making sure that her hips could only move in very small, non-sudden movements, because he was seriously teetering right at the edge, absolutely ready to explode.

After a few moments without friction, he finally had the strength to go again, and she almost threw a party when he finally said she could move.

"Okay… move."

She complied immediately, and he groaned when she lifted her hips slowly as she gradually tightened around him before plunging back down. The memory of her mouth doing the exact same thing earlier made his eyes widen, and suddenly, he was reeling towards the edge all over again. But this time, he had no will to stop himself.

Wanting to at least bring her over the edge with him, he thrust his hips upwards, sending him into her as deep as he could go, and she moaned deep in her throat.

"Fuck, Freddie," she groaned, continuing to move frantically above him. "Mmmm. Uh, uh, uh. Yes… _yes_. God, you feel so good inside me."

"Oh, Sam, you feel amazing around me," he replied, and he slammed her down on him, moaning as he watched himself disappear into her every time.

"Feel good?" he asked teasingly. "Huh? Does that feel good, Sam?"

"Yes," she moaned, tossing her head back and letting her body move naturally for her. "God, yes. So good."

She cried out at a particularly deep thrust, and she was there at the edge with him all of a sudden.

"Ah!" she cried out in a high-pitched voice. "Freddie! I'm gonna' come! Fuck!"

"_Yes_," he groaned when he felt her begin to flutter around him, sitting up and kissing her once, moving her down onto him faster. "Come for me, Sam. C'mon. Come for me."

"Oh, _yesssss_," she groaned as she finally exploded around him, pleasure just shooting through every fiber of her being and sending goosebumps across every inch of her flesh. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_. Oh, God."

"Sam," he groaned, slamming up into her as he came with her, shooting hotly into her core in long, heated spurts. "Oh, God, Sam… Oh… _Jesus_, ahhhh."

The feeling of absolutely euphoric post-coital afterglow that washed over them as they finally floated back down to earth had their eyes drooping, and they both struggled to stay awake as they laid there, both of them breathing heavily and sweating excessively at the workout they had just gone through.

"Sam, that was… Oh, my God," he said, absolutely speechless.

"Yeah," she nodded, agreeing, "I know."

"Mm," he hummed. "But now we really should get dressed. Spencer could be home any minute."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied breathily. "Just give me a sec."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over her back and enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his palm.

"Oh, and by the way," she said abruptly, "do you feel creative now?"

"Mmm, not really," he said, smiling mischievously. "Maybe I could use a little bit more convincing?"

She looked at him incredulously then couldn't help but laugh, and she smacked him on the chest playfully. He laughed along with her, smiling widely and letting it bubble from his throat willingly.

God, she was incredible. The lengths she went to get him out of his foul mood and convince him he was creative were nothing short of amazing, and he was so lucky to have her. But, if there was one thing he also knew, after the incredible session he just had with her on the Shay's couch:

She would be the end of him someday.

**A/N: Wow… is it hot in here, or is it just Sam and Freddie? Hahaha. Damn. Even **_**I**_** thought that was pretty intense. lol. Gotta' love it, though. ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't be embarrassed; please leave a review. A one-word review would suffice, even. Really. Please? You literally just type something in that box down there and press a button. Please just do it. I mean, it sucks when a writer feels like they've worked so hard on something and doesn't get acknowledged for it, so please don't make me feel that way! D:**

**Or, if you have a suggestion for the location/episode of Sam and Freddie's next sexy time, let me know! If you're too embarrassed to publicly request one, then just PM me. I don't bite. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	7. Father's Day

**A/N: What's up?! Ahhhh, another update which came even **_**sooner**_**! Holy hell! lol. This one is thanks to butterflylovesicarly, who suggested that we tone down the rough, hot sex for a moment and have them take it slow for once. Y'know, like love-making. Aww. **

**Anyway, this one is a lot fluffier and lengthier than the others and definitely much sweeter, so if you want to see some cute Sam and Freddie, this is definitely one for you. :) It's longer because it actually has like a plot to it, kind of like what a one-shot would look like, so please bear with me. DO NOT skip to the smut, because that's going to ruin the whole experience of this one. This one's really sweet, so please, don't skip. Trust me, it's worth it if you read. **

**Oh, and just a heads up, when you get to the really emotional parts when Freddie is talking to Sam and stuff, read a little slower than usual. I'll have you in tears if you do. :') And if you want to maximize the effect of the emotional moments, listen to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri softly as you read. This chapter is actually a bit like a songfic. You'll see later on. **

**Enjoy!**

It was Father's Day today. She knew it. Freddie knew it. Carly knew it.

All of them had not been able to experience that fatherly figure in their life, but Carly was really the only one who had a father who remained with her and Spencer – at least via phone and internet. Sam and Freddie, however, had lost that figure entirely. And it sucked, really. This day of the year. They both dreaded it. Everyone would be chirping about it at school, teachers reminding students to wish their fathers well, and yada, yada, yada.

But however Sam and Freddie put it, they couldn't ignore the fact that it would always hurt, too. Seeing other people embrace that part of their life that they didn't get the chance to experience. Well, they had, but just for a little portion of their lives.

For their whole lives, they were reminded of this absence. And since they've gotten even closer and closer over the years, they'd began to patch each other up. To stitch the internal wounds each of them had. To alleviate the pain of coming home to just one parent every day – being reminded that your family, in the true essence of the word, wasn't whole. But while there was pain in their hearts, it was quickly becoming replaced with love – a love they never knew before but were starting to become familiar with.

She heard a faint knock on her bedroom door.

"Sam?" she heard, a comfortingly familiar voice coming muffled through the door. "You in there?"

She heard her door creak open and was happy to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she said weakly, sitting cross-legged on her bed, avoiding his gaze as her mood deflated again, remembering what she was trying so hard to hold back tears for.

"Hi," he returned plainly, looking at her concernedly, waiting for her to open up. It always took a few moments, even now. "Your mom wasn't home, so I used the key you gave me to let myself in."

He held it up briefly for indication and continued to stand there, still waiting for her to say what she needed to say. She only nodded silently in response, not making eye contact and staring at the seemingly interesting white sheets that sheathed her bed.

After a few moments, he walked slowly towards her bed and laid down next to her, one leg lying flat on the bed as the other foot remained on the floor, knee bent.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention after a few moments of looking at her, waiting, "I know." He placed a hand over hers and brushed his thumb over her skin softly, comfortingly. "I know."

He saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him, biting her lip against it, and he sighed sadly, shaking his head and reaching out to her.

"Oh, baby, come here," he coaxed her, wrapping his arms firmly around her when she gave in to his embrace.

He felt warm, wet tears staining his plaid button-down shirt, and he felt the material sticking warmly onto his skin as he felt her walls begin to collapse around her. He held her for a few minutes, let her soak the material of his shirt silently, rubbing a hand over her back repeatedly in reassurance as she sniffled quietly into the dullness of the room.

"We can talk about i—"

"I hate him," she suddenly said angrily, but couldn't help the shakiness that tainted her attempted lividness. "I hate him so much. What he did to me. To my mom."

"Sam, I know. I know that he left you. And I'm so sorry about that. We've been over this bef—"

"And he doesn't even care. Even now. When I'm about to go off to college. He could only stay for six years of my life, right? It's not like any other dad could love their kid enough to just stay with them and her mom for as long as he could. It's not like we're important."

"Sam, please—"

"I don't care, Freddie. You know? _I don't. Fucking. Care. _I don't care that my father left me and never even gave us a proper goodbye. I don't care that my whole life has just been this fucked up hell-hole because of him. I don't care that he destroyed the woman my mother once was just because he left. I don't care. I don't c— _Fuck_," she sobbed out when her emotions finally got the best of her, and she wept loudly into his shirt, gripping the material as if to prevent Freddie from disappearing just like him.

She hated it, though. Because she did care. But how could you care about someone who didn't care about you so much he _left _you? It didn't fucking make sense. That's why she hated him – hated _this_ – so much.

His arms tightened around her of their own accord, and his eyebrows furrowed in the center even more in distress, wanting her to stop hurting. But what could he do? It was hard to heal that kind of wound in a heart like Sam's.

Even though almost no one knew it, Sam was miraculously beautiful inside. She was kind, helpful, loving, thoughtful, compassionate, happy, funny – all the things you could ever dream of in a partner. She had a big heart. And if you tried hard enough to get to it, an open one. But, like what Carly and Freddie knew, there existed a hole in that very same heart that might never be fixed. And it was Freddie's job to try and fix her to the best of his ability. To patch up the holes his bastard of a father left behind.

"Don't ever leave me, Freddie," she pleaded hoarsely, whimpering into his shirt, and he felt his heart ache, felt as if it was being ripped out of his chest. The grip she had on his shirt tightened even more, as if anticipating his departure, and he almost shook his head at how ridiculous it was. That she would ever think he'd leave her like that. It only made the ache in his heart grow stronger, so abruptly overwhelming that he had to suck in a sharp breath of air.

This was Sam. And the Sam he knew and loved was tough. Unyielding. Strong. The strongest he knew. Someone who you couldn't tear down if you tried. Someone who was known for her strength and not her vulnerability.

Seeing her falling apart like this – weeping in his arms – made him choke up, and he blinked back the tears, had to swallow the lump in his throat in an attempt to be the stronger one this time.

"Sam," he said roughly, voice a little raspy from the effort, "I would never, _ever_ dream of leaving you. I'll be here. Always. I want you to know that. Even if things get bad at some point between us, just know that I won't ever leave you. It's not even… possible that I would—"

The tears continued to trickle out of her eyes, and she felt her body going slack – weakening, melting into his arms. She couldn't be anywhere else, didn't _want_ to be anywhere else but right here with him.

"Sam, baby, are you listening to me?"

She hated this feeling. It would always eat at her. The feeling that Freddie would leave her one day. Just like everyone else in her life – aside from Carly, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo, and Freddie, of course. But now that she'd fallen in love with him, she could never imagine a life without him at all – a future without him. And the fact that her insecurities were making the thought even plausible angered her. But she couldn't stop the thought from coming all the same.

Goddamn her father. Goddamn what he did to her.

"Promise me," she whispered unsteadily into his shoulder, continuing to cry into the warmth of his body. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

How could she put her heart out there like this? How could she ask for something that has already been broken before?

Broken promises. The reason why her life was as it is now. Why had she taken that risk all over again?

_Heartbeat's fast _

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Because she loved him, she decided. Because she could trust him. Because he was Freddie.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

"Sam," he took her face in his hands firmly, forcing her to look in his eyes, watching as a tear slipped smoothly down her cheek, leaving a wet, gleaming trail in its wake, and the familiar chocolate brown depths that bore into her own bright blue oceans created a devastating feeling – one that sent warmth and, at the same time, an ache through her heart. "I promise you. I cross my heart. I swear on every fiber of my being that I would never leave you. Never. Not like your father did. I'm not him. I'm not your father; I would never do that to you. I swear, Sam, I swear."

She felt his finger glide across her cheek, wiping away her liquid sorrow, and the concern and absolute love she saw in his eyes made her heart flutter and feel as if it had expanded three times its size, unable to contain the feelings and emotions that were encased inside.

She was hopelessly in love with this boy. And she loved it but hated it at the same time. It made her weak. It made her vulnerable. But she knew that sometimes it made her feel safe. Protected. That there was someone there for her that would pick her up whenever she'd fall. But it was too late anyway.

She'd already fallen.

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Freddie held her against him for some time, breathing shaky breath and wearing misty eyes as he tried to build her back up again – bring back the stronger Sam he always knew. He felt almost frantic, trying to pour his heart out to her to make her stop hurting. But the tears he was wiping away with his thumbs were relentless, and he hated that they were even happening.

He hated to see her like this. He hated that she would ever think he'd leave her. And he felt like a failure for making it even possible for her to think he'd ever do such an awful thing. To be in her life for such a long time and just jump out of the picture like it was nothing. To pretend that _she _was nothing.

How could she ever think he'd think or do any of those things?

She was everything. He would do anything for her. One touch of her lips could send him to his knees. The love they felt for each other was a dangerous and powerfully devastating predicament. A predicament neither one of them imagined being in at the very beginning of their friendship. But here they were.

Funny how things work out, isn't it?

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

"Wherever you are, wherever I am, wherever _we_ go," he whispered, "I will be there for you. Every hour, every minute, every second, every day of every year, until the day I die. I'm in love with you, Sam Puckett. I love you. So much. And nothing is going to change that."

"Please don't do this to yourself, Sam. _Please_," he pleaded. "I hate seeing you like this. I don't want to see you hurting," he placed a hand over her chest, right above that powerful vessel, "in here."

She placed a hand over his and curled her fingers around his palm, nodding and biting her lip as the last of her tears finally left her eyes, and she couldn't let him leave tonight. She needed to be with him. In every way possible. She needed his reassurance. His scent. His love. His body. His everything. Just _him_.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, letting their lips move languidly together, and she felt herself being pushed back slowly onto her bed, inhaling his scent in deeply when he crawled over her and continued to kiss her. She pulled back, and he ran his fingers through her blonde curls, marveling at how beautiful she looked beneath him.

"Freddie," she said, "make love to me. Please... I need you."

His eyebrows furrowed, a look of concern sweeping across his facial features as he leaned down and kissed her again, soon moving down to her neck as he began to remove her articles of clothing. With every garment, he kissed and swept his lips across the expanse of new skin that was available to him, worshipping her in the way she deserved to be worshipped. He removed his own clothes quickly, wanting to reassure her and comfort her in the most intimate of ways, and he crawled back up her body, kissing her deeply and then pulling back to look her in the eyes and clutch her hips gently in his hands as he slowly positioned himself.

"Ahh," she moaned when he pushed into her slowly, eyes rolling as her back arched and her body leaned up into him as he pushed deep into her core. "_Freddie_," she moaned when he pulled out and pushed back in until he was as almost as deep as he could go this time.

"Sam," he groaned, marveling at the way she seemed to respond to his thrusts with her inner walls clenching around him.

He moved languorously, holding onto her hips as she writhed beneath him, and when she wrapped her legs around him, pushing his thick length into her even deeper, he gasped, feeling so connected to her as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, Freddie, baby," she moaned, eyes rolling and gasps fleeing from her mouth as he continued to slide into her over in over. "Ah, ah, ah," she groaned softly as each thrust brushed against the spot deep inside her, sending pleasure and warmth throughout her body.

"Sam," he whispered as he continued to move slowly above her, "I love you so much. Don't you forget that."

"I love you, too."

He moaned when the words hit him hard, sending a hot wave of warmth through him, and he pulsed desperately inside her, responding without words to her declaration of love. He began to push into her a bit harder and faster without even noticing, and she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beside her as his rigid length slid smoothly along her inner walls.

"Uhnn, Freddie," she moaned. "Mmm. Yes... _Oh_."

What was there wasn't only mental and emotional, but physical. Their minds, hearts, and bodies were connected in every possible way, and the feeling burning through her heart at the feel of him filling her up, moving in and out of her gently made her cry out – from the pleasure and the feelings plaguing her heart she was sure of.

"Sam…" he moaned out. "You feel so good, baby."

He watched as he pulled out and slowly disappeared back into her, slowing down to their original pace all of a sudden, and he felt her silky, slippery walls spasm around him when he slid into her all the way and thrust as deep as he could with each slide.

"I'm never going to leave you, Sam," he whispered, ghosting his lips over the skin of her jaw and neck after he placed a miniscule kiss on her lips.

He held her hips in his hands and drove into her hard but slowly, making sure to move his hips in the way he knew would send her over the edge. She moaned loudly, flinging her head back when the new angle made him slide into her perfectly, his length gliding across every inch of her core, and the steady, arousing friction had her making a slow ascent to her climax.

"Freddie," she keened high in her throat. "Oh, God, Freddie. _Yes_. I'm so close… Fuck, I'm so close."

"Yeah?" he asked. "You gonna' come? C'mon, baby… I need to feel you. Come for me."

"Ahhh, ahhhhh," she moaned, her legs tightening around his waist as she tried to hold onto the fraying strands of her control. "Freddie… Freddie… Oh, my God. I love you so much. Ah, ah, ah... _Baby_."

"Come for me," he almost growled, leaning down, kissing and licking at her breasts to push her even closer.

"Mmmm," he moaned when she began to massage his dick with her inner muscles, initiating the start of her orgasm as the strands finally snapped, and he watched as she let out a loud moan when her climax hit her like a truck, her head pitching back, eyebrows knitting in the center, hands gripping the sheets harshly beside her, grinding against him and then going rigid.

"Freddieeeee," she moaned. "Oh, fuck, _Freddie_. _Yes_. Oh, God, yes."

"Baby," he groaned when her muscles gave a final clench around him, this one so tight it almost suffocated him when he tried to hold back. "Oh, Sam, I'm gonna'… Oh… _Oh, yes_."

His eyes closed of their own accord as he thrust into her hard four times before finally letting go, his release coating her insides and branding her as his. He opened his eyes again to stare at her as he continued to climax, letting out tortured, strangled moans as he felt his heart burst at the same time at the seams, their connection truly coming together as he filled her with his seed.

"Freddie… Freddie… Freddie," she keened when she was sent over the edge again at the feel of his heat gushing into her, this orgasm much smaller and more of an aftershock than anything.

Freddie collapsed onto her, delicately positioning himself so that he didn't crush her underneath his heaviness, and breathed her in, remembering everything about this moment. About her. He looked at her, and he thought she couldn't look any more beautiful. Goddamn, she was stunning. He felt his heart warm and skip a beat when her eyes opened and baby blue eyes, almost looking confused, stared back up at him, and the faint blush that crept up onto her cheeks made him smile. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, softly, reiterating his declaration of love to her through a simple action.

"I love you. So much," he said as he skimmed his lips over her jaw and nipped gently here and there.

"I love you, too, Freddie," she replied shakily, hating herself for starting to cry all over again.

He rolled off to his side and let out a breath, holding her tight against him, letting her know with his warmth that he'd never leave this bed. She laid her head down on his chest, inhaling his musky, comforting scent, and the sound of his heart beating a steady, rapid pace against his muscular chest made her curl up against him even tighter.

"You okay?" he asked after she hadn't spoken for awhile.

"Yeah…" she responded softly. "Stay here with me?"

"Always."

—

"_When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself the same way again. Those are the risks. That's the burden._

_Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that make us better than we are._

_Burdens which allow us to fly." _

_~ Temperance Brennan, Bones_

**A/N: God, I love that quote. If you're wondering where it's from, it's from the TV show Bones. Best show ever. (Aside from iCarly, of course. :P) If you're into forensic anthropology or like intelligent, crime-solving TV shows, definitely check it out. It's amazing, really. **

**Anyway, did I make you cry? Gosh, if you really think and get into the story, it makes you cry. No joke. It takes a lot for me to cry, but my own writing did it for me. lol. I hope it was okay despite the non-rough atmosphere we sort of adopted in this one. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**Quick fact: There are over 13,400 views on this fic, and only around 44 of you have left a review. Like no joke, I checked the traffic graph, and it says 13,418 views… So… please review? I mean, c'mon… 13,418 and only 48 reviews? Honestly?**


	8. Swimming Pool

**A/N: Whaddup, my peeps? lol. So here is another hot, sexy, smoking update. Fire extinguishers are advised to be kept nearby to avoid spontaneous combustion. Haha. **

**Today's update takes place by and eventually **_**in **_**a pool. ;) It's very smutty, so I suggest those who do not favor heavy smut leave. Like, I actually blushed writing some parts of this one… lol. So this is your only warning. Sorry, it's protocol that I do this every update. **

**This one was suggested by ParkerBatts, a guest reviewer. Thanks for the suggestion, yo! :) **

**Oh, and thank you so much to all who took the time to review, I'm glad at least some of the 13,400 plus of you cared. :P **

**Enjoy! (Though I have no doubt you will.) ;) Hahaha. **

It was hot in Seattle today.

And by hot, they meant _scorching_. They couldn't even find relief from the heat at night; they would still find themselves sweating, drinking gallons upon gallons of water, and sticking their heads in cold freezers.

A sudden heat wave had hit Seattle for the past few days, and everyone was absolutely dying from the heat. Not many people were walking in the streets, residents sat in their cars for a few minutes before getting out into nature's sauna, and even Seattle's customary constant honking of horns had dwindled down. Everyone was growing tired and lethargic, and worst of all, it didn't seem the heat wave would wear off until at least a week. Talk about _actually _being sleepless in Seattle.

It was this certain heat wave that had Sam and Freddie sitting by the pool, getting ready to go for a swim to cool down.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Sam said, swiping a hand across her forehead and through the beads of sweat trailing down her skin. "It's nighttime. The sun's not out. And it's still hot."

"Sometimes the ground absorbs some of the heat during the day and releases it at night, Sam," Freddie grunted grumpily, who was currently lying on a reclined pool chair with his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead as he tried to focus on anything but the heat surrounding him.

Bushwell Plaza had recently constructed a pool behind the building, and Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer had already had their share of fun in it. It was really nice – to put it in the simplest of terms. There was a slide, a waterfall that you could swim through which led to a cool hangout with a ledge in the water that you could sit on, and the exterior of the waterfall was a dome of dark rocks which presented the illusion of paradise. Needless to say, the pool was a great idea on Lewbert's part – even if he was an annoying, ugly doorman and had a disgustingly large mole.

"I don't care how nature works!" Sam snapped. "It's still stupid."

"Well, if you're so hot, why don't you hurry up and hop in the pool already?" Freddie replied in annoyance, sitting up and looking at her.

"I'm not going in there by myself!" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, fine," Freddie said, getting up from his lounge chair. "Let's go…" He paused, pretending to see something in the distance. "Whoa, what's that?"

"What?" she turned around, facing the pool, and Freddie immediately took action, giving her a light but forceful shove that sent her into the water. "AHH!"

The water sprayed everywhere as she fell sideways into the water, producing small waves in the pool.

"FREDDIE!" she shouted at him when she surfaced again. "You're gonna' get it for that!"

But Freddie wasn't paying attention. He was too busy laughing.

"Oh, my God, that was great," Freddie laughed, shaking his head as he watched Sam glowering at him in the pool.

"Just get in here already, you big nub."

He complied, and he stripped off his white shirt, leaving him clad in only his dark blue and white swimming trunks. Sam couldn't help but bite her lip, and despite the already hot air around her, she felt her cheeks flush just the slightest bit.

"Whoooo!" Freddie cheered as he cannonballed into the pool, making a big splash.

Sam couldn't help but scream and laugh as he surfaced and shook his head, sending water flying everywhere, and she waded towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That wasn't very nice," she pretended to chastise as he wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately.

"Well, it's not like _you're_ very nice all the time, baby," he quipped with a sly smirk, and she gaped at him, smacking him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay!" he said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You better be," she threatened but couldn't help the smile that arched her lips, and he just grinned playfully.

"Mm," he said, trailing his hands from her hips and up her curvy sides. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in this bikini?"

"No, but you certainly have shown me before," she wiggled her eyebrows, and he laughed, kissed her neck once and continued to let his hands roam her body and the soft material of her jet black bikini.

It was skimpy, that was for sure. And Freddie appreciated how easy it was to for him to take it off whenever they'd come back from the beach or the pool. Not to mention the fact that it left plenty of skin exposed, but enough to leave some to imagination when he fantasized about releasing the simple knots that held the two-piece together.

Suddenly, it was quiet, and it was just the two of them, neck-deep in the water, Freddie groping every part of her body that was exposed to him. Sam felt a spike in her temperature when she felt his thumb brush tenderly right under her left breast, and she gasped softly against him, scratched her nails lightly on the hair behind his head. She was surprised how easy it was for her to get turned on just by his touch, and she figured it was the softness of his hands that always got her, his grip always firm but gentle – just the way she liked it.

"Freddie," she gasped against his mouth when he daringly brushed his thumb over a bikini-clad nipple, and he smirked smugly, claiming her lips with his and kissing her deeply.

"Wait," she said suddenly, pushing his hand away and looking around cautiously. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Sam," he growled, unwilling to stop now that he was starting to get turned on himself, feeling the blood leaving his brain all of a sudden and moving farther down south and into his crotch. "It's almost 1 in the morning. Nobody's gonna' be out here but us."

"What if somebody looks through the windows then?"

"The entire building is fast asleep, Sam. Come on, you know that."

"I just want to make sure we don't get caug—" she gasped sharply when he grasped her ass in his hand, pulling her against him firmly, and he gazed into her eyes intensely before replying.

"We won't."

He crushed his lips against hers, moaning at the feel of her bikini-clad breasts being crushed against his contrastively firm chest, paired with the smoothness of the water on their skin. He slid his hands down to the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed his arousal into her clothed core.

"Freddie," she panted against his lips, the sensation of his clothed length grinding against her under the water unlike anything she's felt before. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes," he immediately replied, pulling away to stare her in the eyes, and she nearly shivered at how dark his already dark brown pupils had gotten, like he'd somehow gotten high off of her. "I want you. Right here. Right now."

"Oh, God," she moaned when he began kissing and sucking down her neck and quickly down to her chest, where he buried his face between her breasts and kissed and licked the areas her top wasn't covering. "Ahh, Freddie."

Her nails continued to scratch at the hair behind his head, occasionally curling into his hair in a light tug at a particularly pleasurable sensation. The feeling of weightlessness and suspension as she hung onto him combined with Freddie's mouth embracing her warm skin made her nearly light-headed and delirious with desire, and she could only manage moans instead of sentences as he pressed his lips against hers once again.

She felt a hand nudge gently against her thigh, indicating that she should unwrap her legs from around his waist, and she acquiesced, standing in front of him once again and walking backwards as he ambled forward. She felt the ledge of the pool nudge softly against her back, giggling when the water jet that was there tickled her thighs. He turned her around, kissing affectionately across her shoulders, back, and neck as his fingers trailed lightly down her body. He paused to grasp the curve of her ass in his palm before sliding it across her thigh and cupping her sheathed core.

"Ah!" she cried out at the stimulation, the first she's felt since they'd been here, and her hips bucked against his hand, making him grin deviously.

"Mmm, Sam, you're so sexy, baby," he groaned in her ear, grinding his now considerably hard length against her backside.

"Not as much as you are," she teased breathily, and he chuckled.

"Aw, thanks. I'm flattered."

"You're sexy. That's what you are," she laughed, grinding back against his clothed erection, and he couldn't help but groan, disrupting his snicker as his hands rose to clutch her hips.

"Damn, Sam, I'd definitely say you're sexier."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he turned her head and captured her lips in a searing kiss, and she was caught off guard, eyes closing slowly into it. The gasp she emitted swiftly turned into a moan when he grasped both of her breasts firmly in his hands at the same time he ground his hips against her, squeezing with just the right amount of force, and her hips slammed back into his arousal of their own accord.

"Baby, _please_," she begged, and he knew exactly what she meant, quickly freeing the knots of her bikini bottoms and throwing the sopping wet fabric onto the ledge in front of them with a wet smack.

Chest deep in the water, he placed his arms on either side of her, resting his hands on the pool's ledge, and an idea came to him suddenly when he felt the steady stream of the water jet against his own skin. A slow smile spread against his lips as he centered her core right in front of the water jet, and she moaned loudly, leaning back into him at the stimulation – unbelievably constant and at just the right pressure.

"Freddie, fuck, I've never done this before," she moaned into his mouth as he spun her head around to kiss her again.

He ripped open his trunks and pulled them down enough so he could pull himself out, and he stroked himself a few times under the water at the sound of her moaning softly and making such sexy noises that were making him absolutely throb in his hand. Once he felt he was ready, he leaned into her, guided himself into her at the same time, and she arched immediately, tossed her head back into his shoulder at the feel of him sliding up into her, stretching her open salaciously.

"Fuck," she moaned at the dual sensation of the water jet on her clit and Freddie's thick girth sliding into her clenching walls. "Freddie, oh, my God, this feels so fucking good."

"I know," he moaned, thrusting into her at a firm, medium pace. "Mmmm, Sam… uhhh…"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Her eyes rolled at the constant friction, and she swore she could feel him thickening inside her.

"Saaaaammmm," he groaned, brought one hand into the water and held onto her hip as leverage to drive deeper into her.

"Baby," she moaned. "Oh, oh, oh… God, you feel even better underwater. Uhnn. Harder… Oh, God, _harder_."

"Jesus," he gasped when she tightened around him, telling him without words what she wanted, and he pounded harder into her, leaning forward to kiss across her back and on her shoulder at the same time.

Each thrust amplified her pleasure, a gradual crescendo that could be juxtaposed with the way the volume of her moans steadily increased as well. She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each minute that went by, and she moved backwards to meet him every time.

"Yes! Oh, God!" she moaned, leaning back into him when she felt him glide into her even deeper, his rigidity slipping smoothly in and out of her softness. "_Freddie_… uhhh, fuck… I'm gonna' come."

"Yeah?" he taunted, moving faster now. "You gonna' come? C'mon, baby, come for me."

"Yes, yes, _yes_," she moaned loudly when he changed to angle of his entry, the head of his cock hitting a spot inside her perfectly. "_Baby_, oh, God!"

"Huh? Feel good, Sam? You like the water jet?" he teased. "Oh, I can feel the way you're clenching around me. Fuck.You like it, don't you, baby?"

"Yes! Oh, God, please make me come!"

"Come for me," he said one last time, and she finally released around him, her clenching muscles taking him in even deeper, and her scream of pleasure grew muffled when he captured her lips with his, swallowing her moans of pleasure.

He moved her away from the water jet, knowing that she was too sensitive for that stimulation right now, and remained completely still inside her, groaning loudly at the way her muscles contracted rhythmically up and down his member, and he thought it a wonder that he could hold back at the feel of her slippery walls massaging him like that.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Did that feel good, Sam?"

"Ohhh," she panted as she finally came back down from her high. "Yes. So good… Amazing."

"You want another?" he asked, and she could only offer a slight moan along with a frantic nod in response, closing her eyes and reaching her right hand back and behind his head for leverage so she wouldn't fall.

The muscles and limbs in her legs had gone slack, and he had to pick her up bridal style, swimming to the hangout behind the waterfall. He sat down on the ledge there immediately with Sam straddling his lap, appreciated the way the waterfall tumbling above the entrance of the hideaway completely concealed them from snooping eyes. His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips slammed against his own, taking him slightly aback for a second, but he quickly retaliated, leaning forward into her and groaning at how the underside of his cock nestled right against her core beneath the water.

The water in the hangout was shallower, and Freddie was able to place his feet firmly on the surface of the bottom of the pool. The crests and troughs of the water were grazing against the skin of their mid-torsos, right beneath their chests, and the relaxing contrast of the watery contact paired with the frantic, heated way they were kissing caused a rather new and oddly arousing sensation within each of them.

His hips jerked of their own accord when he felt her hand wrap tightly around his hard shaft, the water making the task of stroking him much easier, and he groaned at the entirely new sensation, could feel himself hardening even further in her grasp as he pushed into it.

The constraints his swimming trunks inflicted on his thighs made for a little discomfort, though, so he reached into the water to push them down, wrapping them around his ankles as he widened his stance a bit farther. He almost had a hard time controlling himself when she swabbed the pad of her thumb across the head of his length, and he gritted his teeth, took in several deep breaths to contain the pleasure.

"_Sam_," he gasped when she pressed the tip of his throbbing member to her folds.

The longest moan of the night spilled from his lips as she sank down onto him slowly, and the satisfying feeling of being filled with his thickness again sent white hot pleasure throughout her body, and she bucked against him, feeling him sliding in and out of her intensely.

"Mmm, baby," he moaned, and it was his turn for his eyes to roll. "You're so tight."

"_Freddie_," she gasped when she slid down on him, burying him to the base, and she had to tighten her grasp on the ledge behind him so she wouldn't slide off of him. "Oh, God, you're so deep."

"Mmm," he agreed, started to thrust his hips up to meet her, and the feel of the water sweeping around his member on each slide out of her had him groaning enthusiastically, trying desperately to hold on for just a while longer. "Sam… Oh, God… Fuck… Ungh."

"Yes… yes… yes… Oh, baby, this feels so good."

She stopped suddenly, and he groaned loudly at the feel of her pressing her walls snugly around every inch of him, the sound so resonant it reverberated against the walls of the cave-like hangout. He was about to ask why she'd stopped all of a sudden until he felt her begin to rotate her hips around his member, and only moans escaped his mouth as he tipped his head back, eyes rolling as she milked him with her inner muscles at the same time.

"Oh, fuck, Sam. That feels so good."

"Yeah, it does," she moaned breathily into his neck as her hips continued to rotate in enticing circles.

The sensations seemed to be heightened in the water, and every time their skin glided against each other's – especially in the chest region – they found themselves moaning deeply at the slickness that was collected on their flesh. The sound of the waterfall crashing into the water just a few feet in front of them seemed to add to the sense of urgency and franticness, and she moved faster against him in response, could feel the rapidity of their heartbeats against each other as their chests were still smashed together.

His lips felt as if they were branding her skin when he leaned down and kissed the skin of her neck, shoulders, and chest, his tongue dipping out to collect the water droplets that ran erratically down as she moved. She felt his moans vibrating against her skin, and she smiled smugly to herself, continuing to move against him fervently.

She could feel him brushing against her g-spot perfectly with each circle she made, and she felt herself grow even wetter around him, could feel the slickness of their joining even through the water.

"Baby… Enough of that. Please just move. I can't take it anymore," Freddie growled, tightening his grasp on her waist.

His words sent a quick jolt of pleasure through her that travelled the length of her body before violently attacking her core, and she moaned, clenching around him and then beginning to move up and down against him.

"Oh, God, _yes_," he groaned. "Just like that, Sam. Ohhh, fuck. I'm so close."

She crushed her lips against his, moaning in tandem with her thrusts, and she could feel his hands tightening their grip even further on her waist. She was momentarily worried that he'd leave bruises, but the thought quickly vanished when she felt herself start to pulse around him, and she cried out against his lips when he adjusted the angle of his entry, making the slip of his length into her particularly smooth this time, and it reeled her right to the edge.

"Freddie! Yes! Oh, God!"

"Ohhh, Sam… Oh… Oh, oh… _God_."

His eyes rolled back into his head at the same time she reached her climax, rippling up and down his member, and his hips snapped up abruptly, his release flowing into her hotly as her body accepted it with clenching walls. He continued to convulse, his release gushing into her core, and they felt their temperatures rising just the slightest bit with each pulse.

"Holy shit," Freddie panted into her neck after awhile, his eyes wide and appearing almost dilated from the intense pleasure he experienced not very long ago.

"I second that," she agreed humorously but didn't have the strength to laugh, her body splayed against his limply in the water, divested of all energy she previously had.

Both of them appreciated the presence of the ledge on which they were seated upon, knowing that they'd mostly likely have drowned by now if it weren't for its support. He pulled her off of him, his length finally slipping out of her as he gradually softened, and she couldn't help but gasp softly at the sensation. It was quiet for a moment, both of them needing the time to catch their breath which had been stolen from them a few minutes ago. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him to her unexpectedly firmly, and his eyebrow rose at the sudden gesture.

"Um, is there a reason as to why you're hugging me all of a sudden, Sam?"

"I don't know," she said, pulling away to look him in the eye. "I just… love you."

His eyebrows furrowed even more.

"Sam, if you want bacon, you don't need to—"

She laughed. "No, no. I don't want anything from you, I just… I dunno'… Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you," she said simply. "I just… love how comfortable and happy I feel when I'm with you. Like I don't have to hold back or be embarrassed about anything. It's… different… from any other relationship I've been in. But in a good way."

He couldn't help the way the corner of his lips turned up at that, and he gave her a small kiss, telling her without words that he felt the same way.

"Well, I love you, too," he smiled.

She beamed right back at him, and she pressed her nose against his, nuzzling it with his slightly in an Eskimo kiss before pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder, arms still wrapped around his neck for support.

"But Freddie?" she said.

"Mm?"

"It's still hot."

**A/N: Hahaha. I made a funny. :P Well, I hope you enjoyed that. But I'm sure you did, because I have to say, this one was **_**pret-ty **_**steamy. But Sam and Freddie like it like that. ;D lmao. **

**Anyway, as always, leave a suggestion for Seddie's next sexy adventure in a review! Remember, if you're too embarrassed to request for one publicly, just PM me. If you wouldn't like to be mentioned for the request either, just let me know and I won't reference you – anything to keep my readers comfortable. Or, if you don't have a particular request, just leave a regular review! It's always nice for a writer to know someone out there appreciates their work. :) Love you, guys! See you soon!**


	9. iPear Store

**A/N: Heyo, another update! WHOOP! lol. Well, this one is for iPear Store. Some of you wanted to see what happened after Sam followed Freddie when she got him fired, but I changed it up a bit. Remember in the iGo One Direction chapter when Freddie said he gets turned on when she can work tech stuff? Well, this chapter is basically a derivative of that. :P If you don't get what I'm talking about, check out chapter 5 to see the conversation. **

**In this situation, contrary to the actual episode, Sam and Freddie actually learn to work in harmony at the store and are now employers **_**and**_** are still in a relationship. That's the situation here. No one has been fired. **

**BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE IF THAT WERE THE CASE IN THE ACTUAL SHOW? OMG. *fangirling forever* **

**Big thanks to heartlines for this suggestion! **

**Okay, okay. I'm done. Without further ado, enjoy, lovelies! **

"You're _actually_ the most annoying homo sapien I have ever had the chance to be in a relationship with," Freddie said, his forearms resting on the table as he mulled over a Pearbook Air, trying to update the software.

Sam, on the other hand, was prancing around him, trying to distract him so he'd interact with her so she'd have something to do.

"And you're _actually_ the most nubbish, boring nub I have ever met," she retaliated, still continuing to prance around him.

When she didn't get a response, she began to walk in circles around the table, tapping his shoulder or thumping his head as she passed by. He didn't give her so much as a glance, though, and continued working on the stubborn piece of equipment.

After a while, she got bored, so she left him alone for a while. Freddie momentarily wondered where she was, and after a few seconds of glancing around, he decided that she'd probably left him alone. Finally.

He went back to staring at the obstinate laptop's screen, tapping his foot and resting his chin on his hand as he blew air between his lips.

Until suddenly, right in his ear:

HOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK!

"AHHH!" he screamed, falling to the floor in a heap at the unexpected noise, while some of the other patrons stared at them wide-eyed at the loud blast as well.

He stared tense-jawed at the blonde standing above him, his heart racing, and he noticed the handheld horn can in her grasp. She pretended to gawk at him in feigned surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she placed a hand over her chest in mock apology. "I thought this was air freshener!"

She laughed maniacally, and he shook his head, getting up from the floor. He gave her a fuming look, then tugged at the hem of his red Pear Store shirt, fixing it. She grinned in what she thought was triumph when he just stood there, staring at her, expecting him to start talking to her now, but she groaned in exasperation when he went straight back to the laptop. Unwilling to wait any longer, she shoved him aside, dealing with it herself.

"Move over, nub."

"Sam! Hey, I was working on that! What are you—"

He went wide-eyed when he saw her click a few things and then input some codes into the notebook, but he couldn't track what she was typing with how fast her fingers were traveling on the keyboard. He couldn't help but gawk at the laptop and back at her repeatedly, looking back and forth between the two like he was watching a cow give birth to a chicken.

When she pressed the enter button, the screen went black, making him momentarily worried, but then a bunch of white, unreadable codes scrolled into view swiftly, before returning to the desktop and producing a small white window that read, "Update complete."

He felt his jaw drop even more, and she sighed contentedly, looking back at him like she did nothing.

"What?" she asked when he continued to gape at her, speechless.

"How did you—? Wha—?" he finally managed, though stuttering quite a bit.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Easy. All you do is tap into the encoded spectrum that's encrypted into the computer, reinstate some of the logarithmic values which preset the regular programming, and then—" The rest was muffled against Freddie's lips, which he had crushed ungracefully against hers, kissing the life out of her.

"Freddie!" she shoved him away, realizing they were still at work. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm just gonna' be honest here…" he trailed off, his jaw tightening the slightest bit. "That was hot."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave him an incredulous look.

"_What_ was hot?"

"Um, that tech stuff you were saying? Holy chiz. _So_ hot."

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to glare at him disbelievingly, until she couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter, bending over a bit from the effort.

"What?" he asked, taken aback at how funny she thought it was.

"You- you thought," she gasped for breath, almost falling over from the laughter, "that was- hot?"

"Uh, yeah?" he said, like it was obvious. "Is that weird? I told you already that when you know how to work tech stuff it turns me on, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think something like _that_ would turn you on!" she exclaimed, still chuckling a bit.

"Oh, give me a break, I basically just told you you're hot. Couldn't you at least have appreciated that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me I'm hot _all_ the time."

"Hey, I'm just appreciatin' the body God gave you, babe… and me, for that matter," he stated simply, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

She scrunched her nose at the pet name, staring at him disapprovingly, and he sighed. "Alright, alright, _baby_. Sorry."

"That's better," she grinned.

"But seriously, though. That was super hot."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay, Benson? No need to get Mr. Happy all excited," she quipped, and she grabbed his package unceremoniously, giving him a brief squeeze. He yelped embarrassingly high at the contact, jumping a bit.

"Sam!" he chastised, cursing the scarlet blush that rose up in his cheeks and glancing around uneasily. "I thought we said no public groping."

"Oh, hush, Freddie. Don't pretend you don't like it," she smirked. "Besides, there's practically no one here today. That's why I'm so bored! There are no idiots to help out and laugh at internally and then steal their money when they actually decide to buy the extended warranty." She snickered.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the incredulous smile that sculpted his lips.

Ø

A few hours later, most of the customers had come and gone, leaving only a small handful their other colleagues were taking care of. With nothing else to do, Sam and Freddie had taken over at the cash registers, where they were taking advantage of the high counter and the dwindling number of patrons. Or at least Freddie was. He'd been agonizing to get his hands on Sam during the past few hours after getting turned on with her technical maintenances on the laptop earlier.

Freddie abandoned his cash register for a moment, coming up behind Sam and discreetly placing his hands on her hips, planting a small, open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Freddison, what are you doing?" Sam whispered inconspicuously, warily eyeing the other workers and customers.

"I've been dying to get my hands on you since you fixed that laptop," he said gruffly, pecking a row of kisses across the back of her neck that made her shiver.

"Can't you wait 'til later?" she asked breathily, even as she found herself leaning back into him.

"Not at all."

She bit her lip, grinding back against him, feeling his growing erection straining against the fabric of his dark-wash jeans, and she had to hold back a moan at the heat she felt even through his pants.

"Uhh, Sam," he groaned softly in her ear, holding her hips firmly in his hands as he pushed her against him even harder, needing the friction even though it was unbearable.

She chewed on her lip against a moan when he grasped the globe of her ass in his palm, and she had to close her eyes momentarily and take in a few heavy breaths to regain her composure.

"Jesus, Sam," he groaned into her neck, grinding the now considerable bulge in his jeans against her. "What do you say we go in the back and- oh, man… do something about this, because _God_, I want you so bad right now."

She nodded, her breath starting to heave, and she reached behind her, palming his erection and squeezing briefly, eliciting a moan that he promptly muffled into her neck.

"Employee bathroom?" she asked breathily, leaning back into him and gyrating her hips provocatively against his dick.

"Fuck, yeah," he growled lowly, his voice getting rough like it always did when he got turned on.

They glanced around, assuring that their boss Natalie wasn't around. When they didn't see a trace of her, he dragged her by the hand to the bathroom, knocking on the door quickly to assure no one was inside, and he immediately swung it open, shoving her inside almost aggressively and pressing her against the door.

"Freddie, wait, don't lean against the door, that's gross," she said, trying to push him away, but he shook his head, attaching his lips to her neck and zapping all coherent thought from her mind.

"I saw the janitor come in here and clean everything. Not one person has used it today but me, and I washed my hands. Don't worry," he mumbled against her skin, and she wasn't given a chance to respond as he crushed his lips against hers, moaning when she opened her mouth against his.

"No foreplay," she gasped breathily. "We don't have much time before they get suspicious."

"No problem."

He tugged her by the belt loops towards him, unbuttoning the single latch of her jeans and unzipping it before dragging both them and her panties down her legs. She kicked her shoes off when they reached her ankles and shook the denim off of her legs, reaching for Freddie's jeans at the same time. She pushed them down far enough to pull his cock through his boxers, gripping him tightly in her hand and beginning to stroke up and down.

"Ungh, Sam," his head leaned back just the slightest bit, pulsing hotly in her hand at the constant friction, and he groaned as he lengthened in the soft circle of her palm.

She was amazed at how hard he felt beneath her hand as she swiped her thumb over the tip, spreading the dot of moisture that had collected there. He groaned as she squeezed him tightly every now and then, encircling him even snugger in her grasp. Wanting to return the favor, he cupped her center, and she groaned when the heel of his palm made contact with her clit, making her hips buck and her head pitch back into the door. The hand wrapped around his dick stopped briefly as she tried to regain some of the air that had escaped her lungs in a rush.

She dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth immediately, and his head flung back, fingers tangling into her hair and tugging gently.

"Oh, Sam," he groaned. "That's so good."

He groaned when she tilted her head up to make eye contact with him, and the visual of his dick disappearing past her lips as he stared into her eyes made him grow even harder in her mouth.

Suddenly unable to take it anymore, Freddie pushed at her shoulder, prompting her to pull away, and before she stood, she tilted his erection up, licking one languorous stripe up the underside of his length teasingly before sucking around the tip briefly. When she was finally done, she stood, and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instantly, pulling his hips even closer to hers. His hot length nestled right against her core, and she moaned at the heat that emanated from him, felt herself grow even wetter at the thought of him sliding into her.

"Freddie," she moaned when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, sending a jolt of arousal through her. "I need you inside me."

Without a word, he positioned himself and rested just the tip at her entrance, sliding in just until the head of his cock was buried inside her, and she moaned in frustration. He groaned at the wetness he could feel inside her, ready to have his thick length slide so effortlessly into her, and he was suddenly consumed by lust, panting as he tried to regain his breath in the suddenly blistering hot room. He leaned forward and kissed her, opening his mouth against hers, and the delicious angle at which their lips met was intoxicating – so much that he could feel his mind clouding, thoughts becoming ravaged with only Sam.

"Oh, _fuck_," Sam pulled away abruptly when he pressed his hips forward agonizingly slow, smoothly slipping into her until he was buried as deep as possible. "Oh, God, Freddie."

"Sam, oh, you feel amazing," he growled, beginning to thrust into her in a slow but hard pace.

"Uhnn, oh, oh, oh," she cried out softly, the friction he was providing her making her eyes roll back into her head and her back arch over the door. "Oh, my God… Freddie…"

She emitted a guttural groan when he slid his hands up and under her red shirt, gripping one of her bra-clad breasts in his hand and squeezing firmly. The feeling made her hips buck, and he groaned when he felt her inner muscles contract around him, milking him hard.

"Ohhh, Jesus, baby," he said, watched as his length disappeared into her over and over again.

He adjusted the angle of his hips for a second and thrust into her hard, and she cried out when he brushed roughly against her g-spot.

"Ah! Freddie!" she cried. "Fuck, that feels so good."

"Mmm," he rumbled. "You like that, Sam? Huh? Feel good?"

She could feel herself starting to pulsate around him, racing towards the metaphorical finish line so fast but so slow all at the same time.

"Uhh, Freddie, please," she moaned, trying to move her hips faster, feeling frantic for what she wanted – or rather, _needed_.

"What do you want, Sam?" he asked, continuing to thrust into her hard. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Oh, God, Freddie. Please just-"

He crushed his lips against hers, couldn't help but stare at the swollenness of her lips from their harsh kissing. He slowly pulled away, dragging his teeth along her bottom lip before releasing it, and she groaned, her head bumping against the door when she leaned it back again.

"Oh, God!" she cried out when he adjusted the angle of his entry, his length sliding against every inch of her slick core and making her eyes roll lustfully. "Freddie! Please make me come."

"Mmm, I got you, Sam," he replied gruffly, almost growling at how hot she looked, biting her lip and grinding against him desperately to send herself over the edge.

"Baby," she moaned. "I'm so close. Oh, Freddieeeee... You feel so good."

He felt her muscles flutter around him, indicating her impending release, and he groaned at the contrasting softness massaging his hard length, making it incredibly difficult to hold back.

"Sam, baby, ohhh," Freddie sighed, burying his face in her neck and squeezing his eyes shut. "You feel amazing. Every time… _Fuck_."

A powerful orgasm rippled through him, spewing hotly into her core in scalding pulsation after scalding pulsation, immediately sending her over the edge with him, her walls contracting tightly around his dick.

"Oh, GOD!" she screamed at the sudden sensation, wave after wave of pleasure washing her down into a heavenly abyss she only knew with him by her side.

Her name was a chant on his lips, which were pressed open against her neck, his body taut and tense from the effort of holding her up and thrusting into her.

After a few minutes had passed, he released a long breath, letting her unwrap her legs from around his waist as she placed sock-clad feet against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. She pulled her panties and jeans back on, her shoes following shortly after as Freddie pulled his pants back up his legs and buttoned them. When they were finally clothed, he took her waist in his hands and pulled her close, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.

He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her strikingly blue eyes, and she offered a miniscule smile and pressed her nose against his.

"I love you… That was amazing," he said, and she laughed.

"It was," she agreed. "But is that the only reason why you love me?"

"Totally," he replied jokingly, and she gaped at him, smacking his arm hard.

"You jerk!"

"Ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he said, laughing as she pushed him away with an indignant pout.

"C'mon, you know I love you for a lot more than hot sex," he smirked. "C'mere."

He planted a deep kiss on her lips, kissing her tenderly, and she couldn't help but give in when he pulled away, leaning into him and yawning. She hadn't realized how tired she was, and she could feel her eyes drooping heavily as she leaned into his warm chest.

"Hey, we still have a few more hours left of work. You can't sleep now," he laughed, and she groaned defiantly against his chest.

"Don' wanna'," she whined childishly, and he shook his head.

"C'mon, Natalie's gonna' get really suspicious if she notices that both of us are missing out there. Let's go."

After a little more defiance and resistance from Sam, they eventually left the bathroom, Sam heading straight to the register as Freddie turned around to close the door, nearly screaming in alarm when he turned back around to see Natalie staring at him with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. She stared at him for a few heart-stopping moments as she eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"Flies spread disease," she said randomly, making him stare at her weirdly for a second. "Keep yours zipped."

He looked down and blushed.

_Ziiip_.

**A/N: LOL. Like the ending? **

**Well, not much to say but please leave a review! I hope you guys are still reading fanfiction. It seems that there's been a bit of a drought lately in the iCarly fanfiction front. **

**By the way, I will love you forever if one of you writes a lemon one-shot. There hasn't been a decent lemon one-shot in a LONG time, so if you think you'd be a willing candidate, please follow through with your urge! I feel like I'm the only one writing out here; I'd love some company. lol. **

**Thank you so much for reading. Leave your suggestion and/or review in the box below! **


	10. The First Anniversary

**A/N: What goes on? lol. Sorry for the late update! I actually wrote this chapter a pretty long time ago, but my computer crashed! D: Ugh, it was so annoying. I hope it doesn't crash anymore, because I'm planning on updating again pretty soon! **

**This one is slow sex again. Idk, I'm beginning to like them a lot compared to the rougher ones. ;D Haha. But it gets a lot rougher as it goes on. In fact, there's some dirty talk later on that made me blush when I wrote it, so as always, I warn you: this is **_**very**_**M-rated****. Though I hope you already knew that… So, turn away now if you don't like heavy smut! **

**Takes place a year after iLost My Mind, and yes, Sam and Freddie are still together as per usual. :) Move along, now…**

Freddie's eyes shoot open as Sam's alarm clock blares its wake-up call, and he groans as the sunlight streaming in through the spaces of her blinds makes contact with his pupil, raising his hand to shield his eyes. He turns over and lazily slaps his palm on the alarm clock's snooze button, silencing its bothersome shrieking.

He's about to turn back over to cuddle back into Sam's still heavily sleeping form again when his eye catches the date displayed on the top right corner of the digital clock: August 13. Their anniversary.

Huh. Through his irritation at the alarm clock's screeching, he'd almost forgotten today's significance.

He finally rolls back over to Sam and can't help but smile. Her back is turned to him, but he can tell she's still fast asleep, even though the loud blaring of the clock had jarred him from his own slumber.

Freddie wraps affectionate arms around her gently, careful not to disturb her. (Waking up a Sam Puckett from her sleep would be akin to waking up a bear from its long-term hibernation; you do _not_ want to witness or be a part of the outcome... Though, he has his own way of avoiding the standard violent reaction.) His left hand unconsciously explores the curves and flat plains of her upper body, appreciating the comforting warmth that radiates from her. He places a small kiss behind her ear and nuzzles his nose against it, whispering to her quietly.

"Sam," he says gingerly. "Baby, wake up."

When he doesn't get a response, he runs a hand down her body, stopping right behind her knee, and he gently wiggles his fingers against the skin there, making her jerk a bit at the ticklish sensation. He can't help the wide smile that forms on his lips when she squeaks a little in surprise.

She lifts her head from the pillow, looking around the room with one eye open before turning to look at Freddie.

"What?" she asks groggily, rubbing a curled hand over her eyes and yawning, and Freddie admires how adorable she looks for a moment.

"You know what day it is, right?" Freddie asks, adorning her shoulder with gentle kisses as his arms tighten around her of their own accord.

Her eyebrows scrunch up, and she starts to shake her head no before her eyes light up in realization.

"Our anniversary," she says, almost in amazement. And perhaps it was amazement. How did they manage to survive one year with each other?

The smile that curves her lips is inexorable, and she looks behind her to stare at him, sending him a gaze that says everything she wants to tell him.

Hell, if eyes could speak, one look would say everything.

He knew she'd never be the first to say it out loud, though. "Well, happy anniversary… I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, happy anniversary, Fredly. Love you, too."

He ignores her impassiveness and takes her chin between his fingers, turns her head towards him to plant a long, slow kiss on her lips. When his tongue passes her lips and elicits a moan from her, he can't think anymore, and he moves immeasurably closer to her. It never fails to leave him dumbfounded, the sound of her moans.

He can already feel the heat rising up in his body, and the warmth emanating from her and pressing against him isn't helping either. Sensing that she'd turn around and wrap a leg around his hips in the next moment if he doesn't pull away, he does exactly that, burying his face in her neck.

"Wait," he says, panting. "Isn't your mom home?"

"No, I don't think so," she replies, panting a little herself. "She usually isn't home on Saturday mornings. She says it's 'Hunting Day' and searches the streets for her next boyfriend."

He raises an eyebrow and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "She gets a new boyfriend every Saturday?"

She made a face. "Do you really think she's successful _every_ Saturday, Freddie? With her absolutely _darling_ personality and famously hot bod?"

She shivers when the image of the new bikini Pam modeled around the house yesterday flits to her mind for a second.

"Now," Sam says, _not _wanting to think about her mother's horrifying bikini modeling, "where were we?"

She tugs on his disheveled hair and pulls his lips to hers, kissing him deeply. He drags his teeth just short of rough against her bottom lip, and the sensation makes her moan and grind her ass against his growing arousal. When she tries to turn over, the grip he has on her hip tightens.

"No," Freddie says abruptly, pulling away. "Stay like this. I want you just like this."

She bites her lip and nods, closes her eyes and gives in to the sensation of his lips grazing tenderly across her shoulders and neck. One of his hands makes its way down the curve of her body, reaching the hem of his dark gray 'Special Ham' penny-tee that's two sizes too big on her. She was always fond of the affectionate but possessive look he'd give her every time she wore it – the same one he was giving her now. It fills her with an inexplicable sense of pride and power.

He finally lifts the material up and off her – wastes no time in unlatching her bra either – and her breath hitches in her throat when she feels his warm hands squeezing her breasts.

"Freddie," she moans, can't help her eyes from falling shut. "That feels so good."

"Mmmm," he hums, tugs on her nipples, and she can feel how hard he is already, grinding frantically against her ass.

She's glad he isn't wearing a shirt—it makes the undressing faster—and she feels his fingers hook around the waistband of her underwear, pushing them down her legs. Removing his own boxers as well, he goes back and kisses her again, greedily explores every expanse of skin exposed to him. When she feels his warm, wet tongue flicking languorously against the flesh of her neck, a sharp pulsation transpires in the tissues of her core. A high-pitched whimper escapes her when he slides a hand down her body and rubs quick, hard circles on her clit, and she can feel her internal muscles contracting, gripping at an emptiness she desperately needs to have filled with his thickness.

"Oh, God," she breaks the kiss when she feels him pushing into her slowly, filling her up perfectly, and her muscles contract around him in response to the pleasure.

"_Sam_," he groans against her neck, beginning a slow, solid rhythm, holding her steady with a hand on her hip. "Oh, baby, you're so wet. You feel so good."

"Mmmm," she moans, her fingers gripping the pillow beneath her head tightly. "Freddie. Oh, God, baby."

She continues to moan every time his hard member slides into her, and it drives him crazy, drowning him in lust and panting and groaning with her.

It's like his inhibitions drift away when he's with her like this, and he loves it. Loves having her body under his hands and his gaze only. Loves the wonderful scent that emanates from her as he moves. Loves the way he can make her moan uncontrollably.

"Freddie," she whimpers. "Uhhh. I'm so close. So close. Ohhhh."

He can hear her breath heaving, whistling sharply through her nose, and the grip he has on her hip tightens, thrusts into her harder at her latest sentiment.

"Does that feel good, Sam? Huh?" he asks, though he can feel himself spiraling towards the same end as she is. "You like that? Mmm. Oh, God, you're so tight…"

She can feel the pleasure escalating, tightening her core, and she nearly screams when she feels one of his hands land at the back of her knee and lift her leg up, sending him even deeper into her.

"Fuck!" she yells out, reaches behind her to grab onto his bicep. "Yes! Baby… Uh, uh… Uhnnn… Please, Freddie…"

"Please, what?" he teases, pushing into her even faster and making her forget her plea for a moment. "What do you want, Sam? Please, what?"

"You know what I want, Freddie. _Please_," she says almost impatiently, unwilling to beg.

"Mmm, I don't know, Sam. What do you want? I won't know if you don't tell me."

"Ugh, please make me come," she whimpers.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you all that well."

"Freddie!" she nearly scolds him. "Please, please make me come. Oh, God, _please_."

"No problem there," he grunts lustfully, and the arm wrapped beneath her reaches down to rub her clit once again, making her scream out.

"Oh, God, Freddie! Don't stop. Mmmm. Yes… yes… yes… Baby."

She's so close. He can feel it around him, squeezing him into an earth-shattering orgasm, and he coaxes her to bring her over the edge with him.

"Ohh, Sam. Please come for me."

With that, she screams his name and a few expletives, coming around his thick cock. He can't hold back anymore, and he tenses up, releases himself into her core and lets the ecstasy wash deliberately over him.

Ø

"I don't get it," she says after a little while, when her breathing has finally slowed and her brain has fully recovered.

"Don't get what?"

"It's been a year, and you're _still_ good at this. How?"

"Well, I _have_ gained some experience," he smirks, and she laughs, savors the feel of him cuddling into her even further. "And I think I'd like to gain even more this morning."

"You just did, not even five minutes ago," she deadpans, but it doesn't stop him from disappearing beneath the sheets and kissing down her body as she rolls onto her back.

"Well, I intend to make use of every… single… minute." He punctuates each word with a kiss down her body, and she bites her lip to keep from laughing at the feel of his hair tickling her skin.

He tickles her feet, and her toes curl as she jerks her foot away and breaks down into a fit of giggles. He grunts in pain when she accidentally kicks his stomach, and she warns him that the next time he touches her feet it won't be an accident. And it will be placed in the right area next time, too.

Ignoring her threats, he kisses up her legs instead as he places them slowly over his shoulders, going straight for where he knows will drive her crazy.

"Freddie, what are you- Ohhhhhh, _God_," she groans, eyes rolling back into her head and head pitching back into the pillows lazily at the feel of his tongue thrusting in and out of her, licking her open fervently.

After a few moments of listening to her soft moans and whimpers, he licks slightly above her entrance, making her grab the back of his head suddenly and pull him farther into her core.

"Freddie! Oh… Oh, God. Mmmm. That feels so _good_."

He can feel her fingers gradually tightening in his hair, slowly pushing him into her core, and it only serves to escalate the frequency and amplify the volume of her moans. He can feel her tightening around his tongue, and he groans, makes her scream at the vibrations he inflicts on her clit. Both of her hands come down to spear through his hair abruptly, her head going back once again in pleasure.

"Fuck! Oh, _God_, Freddie! You're… Oh… _oh_… Oh, my God… I'm gonna'- Unnngggghhhhhhhh."

He pulls away when he feels his jaw tense up, and he pushes two fingers smoothly into her, undulating hard against her clenching, slippery walls.

"Freddieeeeeeee," she moans softly, and her eyebrows knit together, biting her bottom lip. "Oh, God, I'm gonna' come…"

When she looks down past her stomach and sees his dark eyes staring up at her lustfully as he continues to lick at her clit, she comes blissfully around his now motionless fingers, and he groans at the feeling, his hard member twitching in a jealous throb.

"Mmm, I can't wait to be inside you," he tells her, any semblance of his self-control clearly thrown out the window as he crawls up her body, kissing her hot skin until his lips land hard on her own.

He moves down to give attention to her neglected chest, and her eyes roll back when she feels him pulling as much of her flesh as he can into his mouth, licking and sucking her skin greedily. She grits her teeth against the pulsations surging through her core, creating an almost painful throb, and she rubs her thighs together to try and alleviate the pain at least a little bit.

"Baby, _please_," she almost sobs, needs to feel him filling her up deliciously.

He knows exactly what she needs – can feel himself slowly losing his own mind – and he places a hand beside her head, the other gripping her hips steady as he presses the underside of his length against her core, coating himself in her arousal. A loud, almost feral groan escapes him when he feels how wet she is, and he finally lines himself up, pushes into her quickly and keeps perfectly still above her. Her body leans up into him as she lets out the sexiest half-gasp, half-whimper he's ever heard, and he closes his eyes, pulls himself just barely from teetering over the edge as he breathes shakily.

"Ohh, Sam," he grits out. "Just- oh, man… give me a second… Don't move. I'm so close."

She nods and bites her lip, closing her own eyes against the sensation of him thickening and throbbing inside her.

"Okay…" he finally breathes out, pulls out of her slowly and pushes back in even slower, and her hips buck as he slides slickly along her walls, the friction making her crazy.

"Oh, God, Freddie… Baby… Oh, my God, you feel so fucking good. Unnngghh. Ohhhh…"

"Saaaaam," he groans out against her skin, moves his hips a fraction lower and pushes into her again and again.

"Fuck!" she cries, her back arching and pressing herself against him. "Mmmm, Freddieeeeee…"

He watches the way her eyes roll back into her head, bucking her hips against him frantically. He feels her grow even wetter around his cock, and he groans loudly, his rhythm faltering for a second when her walls contract around him.

He's taken by surprise when she leans up to kiss him hotly and then wraps a leg around his hip to flip them over in a move that makes his eyebrows raise as he stares breathlessly below her now. She grinds herself against him as she leans down to plant a kiss on his mouth, and he groans when she wraps a hand around his slick member and strokes him slowly from base to tip, swiping her thumb over the head as she does so, making his hips buck.

He can feel himself so close to the edge, but he doesn't want to be anywhere else but inside her when he comes, so he tears his mouth away, growling.

"Sam… please," he growls, his eyes fierce and unyielding as he watches her shudder at his words.

The hand that's stroking him stops at his base, holding him firmly as she finally lowers herself around him so agonizingly slow his breathing is shot by the time he's buried to the hilt. Her body reflexively leans forward, her hands landing on his chest, and she lets out the sexiest high-pitched moan he's ever heard.

"Freddie… Oh, my God…" she moans as she begins to move on top of him. "Fuuuuuuck."

"Ohh, God, Sam," he groans, his grip unrelentingly tightening on her hips as he helps her move.

"Freddie… Freddie… Freddie… Ohhhhh."

"Oh, Sam, please come for me," Freddie growls, thrusts hard into her from below.

"Oh, God, Freddie, I'm so close," she whimpers, her voice going high-pitched as she neared the edge.

"C'mon, Sam. Come around my cock."

"FUCK!" she screams when the words make her come immediately, milking him as his own release bubbled up.

"SAM!" he screams, his hips lifting as he thrust into her rapidly. "Oh, _fuck_."

He comes long and hard, his hips moving rapidly as he tried to prolong her pleasure as well, writhing and moaning on top of him, fluttering spastically around his length.

"…Oh, my God," he breaths when they come down from their highs and she's rolled off of him to lay her head on his chest. "Amazing. Every time." He looks down at her on his chest. "I love you so much. Happy anniversary."

She laughs and lightly slaps a hand on his chest, "Shallow nub."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," he says with a small smile, twirling one of her silky blonde curls around his finger.

She yawns against his chest, pressing a small kiss there as he pulls the covers over them.

"You wore me out, nub. Now how are we supposed to do anything today? All I want to do is sleep now."

He rolls his eyes. "That's all you _ever_ want to do."

"No, it's not!" she gapes at him. "I want to eat, too!"

"Yeah," he agrees with a laugh. "That, too."

She smiles against his chest when she feels his arm pull her closer against him as their breathing begins to even out, and they slowly begin drift into a dreamless sleep as their eyes flutter closed at the same time.

**A/N: D'aww… Y'know what I've always wanted? To see Sam and Freddie sleeping and cuddling on Carly's couch in the show. I honestly would have cried. Can you imagine how adorable that would've been to see? Ahhh, my feels. lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. To my faithful readers who review nearly every chapter, thank you so much. Really, I appreciate the continued support. :) **

**Leave any suggestions/requests in the box below! The next one is probably going to be iShock America, so if you have any ideas pertaining to that episode, let me know ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	11. iShock America

**A/N: Okay, it absolutely KILLS me to say it, but who else agrees that iShock America wasn't a great episode? Seriously. Don't get me wrong; I love iCarly with every ounce and fiber of my being, but I have to say, that episode was pretty boring. It was incredibly awesome that Jimmy Fallon was on it, but I wish Dan had elaborated more plot-wise. The comedy was a bit weak in it, too. :/ Oh, well. **

**BUT, I have decided to make it better by writing a Seddie lemon out of it! C'mon. Sam, Freddie, hotel room? It all adds up! Haha. **

**Again, in this situation, Sam and Freddie are still dating. **

**Enjoy! **

"Sam, you're helping me carry these up to the room, because there is _no way_ I can carry those bags all at once," Freddie says with his arms full of shopping bags, seated next to Sam in an NYC taxi.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Fredwad," Sam waves him off, takes another bite of her jerky stick.

They had just come back from their shopping spree… Or rather, _Sam_ had come back from _her_ shopping spree and took full advantage of the shiny new credit card her boyfriend told her about just a week ago. At first, Freddie protested, complaining that his mom would explode on him if he spent a lot of money within the first week, but – violence being Sam's second nature – Freddie inevitably gave in.

"I'm serious, Sam! If you want your Louis Buitton heels, you're gonna' have to help me carry the bags up."

"Ugh, fineee," Sam drawls, popping the rest of the jerky stick into her mouth and ungracefully wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Okay, iCarlys," the cheery, heavy-accented Italian taxi driver says. "We're here!"

He stops in front of their hotel as Freddie stares expectantly at Sam, giving her an insistent look that wasn't about to allow her to leave the vehicle until she paid for the ride. (Considering the fact that Freddie had paid for all the previous ones.)

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Pague."

"_What_?" she asks again, genuinely confused this time. "Once again, Freddie, I don't speak Spanish."

He can't help but laugh a little bit. "Pay!"

"Uh, fat chance, Frederina. I don't even have cash."

"Yes, you do!" he says insistently. "Don't you remember what you did to that poor hobo?"

She pauses for a moment, giving him a confused look before suddenly recalling the incident… Maybe she should've stopped once his last tooth was gone…

Oh, well.

"C'mon, Sam, they're _your_ bags."

"And you're _my_ boyfriend."

"It's only fourteen dollars!"

"_And_ seventy-five cents! This is an outrage!"

"What do you mean 'it's an outrage'? _I'm_ the one who—"

"I don't understand what's the big deal—!"

"—just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean—!"

"—loved me, you would have no problem—!"

Their bickering had escalated into a full out war, drowning each other out and causing their argument to become incoherent to their taxi driver, who was bewilderingly staring at the two back and forth and wondering when he would finally get his fourteen dollars and seventy-five cents until surely these two would kill each other.

Frank Esposito has been a New York taxi driver for seventeen years, but never in his life had he been in _this_ bizarre situation.

It's about five excruciating minutes into the still ongoing argument when she finally can't take it. She grabs him by the front of his shirt, fisting the material in her hand before pulling him toward her in a brutal kiss that makes him stop arguing immediately. He closes his eyes at the feel of her incredibly soft lips pressing against his own, basking in the feel of her other hand traveling through the strands of the hair at the back of his head, until suddenly he's pushed violently back into his seat. She opens up the car door and leaves in a flash.

Freddie is taken aback for a few seconds – his hair mussed, eyes wide, and a bewildered expression etched on his face – before he feels the taxi driver's eyes on him and meets his gaze.

Frank gives him a toothy grin. "You lucky dog."

Freddie blinks rapidly a few times, returning sluggishly back to reality before nodding and submissively grunting an agreement.

Then paying for the outrageous $14.75.

Ø

Sam hears a knock on the hotel room door, interrupting her spectating of the latest "Girly Cow" as she groans in annoyance and walks to the door, looking through the peephole before opening the door hesitantly.

"Heyyy… baby," Sam says nervously to the pile of shopping bags in Freddie's arms.

He doesn't respond, walks in silently and turns around, before releasing his grasp on all of the bags as they fell to the floor with a heavy clatter and then crossing his now free arms over his chest.

"What was that?" he asks firmly.

"Umm… a kiss?"

"No, you kissed me to get out of paying for the ride. That wasn't a genuine kiss."

She stares at him for a few more seconds, trying to conjure up one of her brilliant lies, but when she can't think of any, she gives in.

"Ugh, fine, I'm sorry!" she says. "I just don't like giving away my greens."

He smirks at the name. "Your _greens_?" he asks. "Seriously?"

"What? Money is green. Hence, greens."

"_Hence_?" he asks, his grin growing even wider. "Wow, Sam, I think I'm rubbing off on you or something."

She snorts. "Me become an overachieving, techy nub like you? Sure, darling, whatever you say."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't deny it. You _know_ you think it's cute sometimes."

"Think what's cute?"

"My nerdiness," he says. "Remember when I was Clark Kent for Halloween last year and I wore those glasses? You told me I looked sexy in them… and cute."

He grins at the memory and can't help but give a little laugh at the rosy blush that rises in her cheeks.

"Did not…" she says weakly to the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.

"_Yes_, you did," he smiles. "C'mon, I wouldn't forget something like _that_ coming from _my _girlfriend's mouth – _Samantha Puckett's_ mouth, to be exact."

She stares at him challengingly for a few seconds, but the determination on his face tells her that he won't take no for an answer, and she isn't in the mood to start another debate with him that will most likely end with him winning.

"Okay, fine, I did say that. Happy?" she sighs exasperatingly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Good," he says. "Now I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"That you think my nerdiness is cute sometimes."

"No! I'm not inflating your nerdy ego!"

"Say it."

"No!"

"Sam, c'mon, just say it."

"NO," she says exaggeratingly.

"Alright, fine," he says, a mischievous gleam coming to his eyes. "Then I'll just have to tickle it out of you."

"Tickle it out of m—? FREDDIE!" she scolds him when he starts chasing her around the room, and she jumps onto the bed, watching Freddie carefully as she tries to find a way to get away from him.

"Say that you think my nerdiness is cute sometimes!" Freddie yells after her as they begin to chase each other around the room.

"Never!" she hoots defiantly, continues to run away from him.

They continue chasing each other for about five minutes, Freddie yelling at Sam to admit her occasional liking towards his nerdiness as she ran from him and averted his lunges towards her.

"Gotcha!" he says triumphantly when he finally captures her in his arms, pulling her back towards him and immediately tickling her everywhere.

She begins laughing uncontrollably, trying to push his hands away and gasp out protests but he's too determined and continues tickling her for a good minute until she finally says that she thinks his nerdiness is cute sometimes and makes him stop.

"Oh, my God, I hate you so much," she breathes heavily into his shirt when she turns around, his arms embracing her and helping her stand from the effort.

She can feel her abdominal muscles burning from all the laughing, and she rests her face against his chest, gulping in heavy breaths and reveling in the pleasant smell of his cologne. When she finally regains all the air in her lungs, she looks up at him with an angry expression but can't help the smile that curves her lips at the amused look on his face.

"What? Are you happy now, you annoying nub?"

"Yes," he replies smugly. "Yes, I am."

She rolls her eyes but can't help pressing against Freddie even further at the feel of his warm body pressed against hers. His smile slowly disappears as he, too, feels the warmth that emanates from her, and his face grows serious, scanning her eyes as he draws her toward him even closer, pressing them together until her lips are mere inches from his. They hadn't been able to roll around in bed with each other for a while even before coming to New York, what with the preparations for coming here and running a successful show with Jimmy Fallon. And now both of them are thinking about it, yearning for the feel of each other and trying to remember the last time they made love.

Their silent communication is finally broken when Freddie leans down and presses their lips together harshly, devouring her lips in a heated kiss and pressing her body firmly against his, hands traveling the lengths of her curves and the subtle slopes of her back.

"Mmmm," Sam moans against his lips after a while, running a confident hand down his chest, past his stomach and over his package.

"Sam," Freddie groans, pulls away abruptly. "We can't. What if Carly, Spencer, and Gibby come back?"

"They told me they were going to walk around for a while, check out the city. Trust me; they won't be back 'til much later."

He stares at her, considers it for only two seconds before making an inevitable decision.

"Well, in that case…" Freddie picks her up, making her giggle, before depositing her gently onto the nearby bed, attaching his lips to her neck.

She sighs contentedly and lets out a small moan, wraps her arms around his neck as he presses feather-light kisses across her collarbone. When he finally reaches her sternum, he kisses up the column of her throat, stopping to nip gently at the skin of her neck, before reaching her lips and pressing a deep, open-mouthed kiss against them that makes her spear her fingers through his hair and moan against his mouth. She pushes her tongue against his in a battle for dominance, eventually getting the upper-hand as she drags her teeth against his lower lip as she pulls away, and he groans at the rough contrast to her heavenly soft lips that he can't seem to get enough of. He's taken by surprise when she abruptly rolls them over so she is hovering above him now, and he stares up at her with tousled hair and a crooked smile that makes her laugh.

"You look adorable, Fredward."

He's about to open his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off.

"No, no, you look a_dork_able," she corrected herself, bursting into a fit of giggles at the appropriateness of the newfound adjective.

Rolling his eyes, he brings her head down to his to kiss her intensely once again, and he almost shakes his head when he feels her smile still curved tauntingly on her lips as she moves her lips slowly against his. Wanting to get the show on the road, Sam tugs at his shirt only twice until he gets the signal and sits up, letting Sam straddle his lap as he pulls his shirt off before quickly discarding it on the floor. He places a hand on the bed slightly behind him and the other on her hip, holding himself up as she begins to grind against him, prompting the bulge in his jeans to twitch and grow even harder under her ministrations.

"Sam," he groans, his abdominal muscles flexing as he leans forward fractionally.

A warm hand travels up and beneath her shirt, effectively lifting it up and off her, and his deft fingers immediately go to work on the clasp of her bra, releasing the latch and pulling the offending, concealing cups away from her gorgeous chest. A loud gasp escapes her when he takes one of her breasts firmly in his palm, sweeping his thumb across her nipple and making her jerk her hips into his roughly.

"Freddie," she sighs breathlessly, unable to stop the circular motion of her hips against his.

He leans forward and kisses her, continuing his exploration of her body before flipping them over again, pressing his clothed arousal into the space between her thighs.

"Mmm, Sam."

"Freddie," she repeats back breathlessly against his lips. "No teasing. It's been too long."

"Agreed," he grunts, presses kisses down between her breasts before taking one of them into his mouth and suckling firmly but gently.

She arches beneath him, her head pressing into the pillows as she moans softly, almost melting into the sheets with how good it feels. Her fingers thread through his hair when he switches to the other breast, and when she can't take it anymore, she tugs on his hair and brings his head up and towards her, kissing him deeply. She surprises him when she flips them over again, pressing kisses hurriedly down his bare torso, and he groans lowly at the feel of her soft lips on him. She decides to tease him a bit when she reaches the edge of his jeans, looking up at him seductively and running her tongue across the skin there, and he groans as she runs a palm over his clothed length. Her teeth pull his zipper down as she undoes the single latch, making him bite his lip in anticipation. She tugs his jeans down his legs and stares at the tent in his plaid blue boxers, licking her lips as she runs her palm over him again before pulling him out through the hole in the fabric.

"Sam," he groans when she wraps a soft hand around his hard length, beginning to stroke him up and down slowly, tortuously.

His hips rise and fall with the pace of her hand, pushing into her firm grip, and he can't stop groaning at how good it feels.

"Oh, fuck," he grunts when she wraps her lips around him, bobbing her head up and down as he continues to lengthen in her mouth. "Sam… oh… ohh… Baby… Damn, that feels so good."

The way he groans as she continues to pleasure him ignites her own arousal, and she can feel herself getting wet as he gently pushes a hand through her hair. She remembers his favorite move that she does on him when she has her mouth around him like this, and she does just that, taking him in as far as she can before pulling her mouth back up in a very slow clasp that gets even tighter as she reaches the tip.

"UNGH, fuck," Freddie groans through gritted teeth, his other hand gripping the sheets beside him. "God, Sam… Amazing… Every time you do tha— Jesus."

She wraps a hand around what she can't taste, and he lets out a pained grunt, can feel himself slowly reaching the edge.

"Oh, Sam, please stop," he begs breathily. "I'm gonna'… Fuck, Sam… I'm so close. You need to stop."

She ignores him, only wraps her hand around him tighter and bobs her head up and down faster, and she feels him tense up, trying to keep a hold on his self-control even though she knows the strands are beginning to fray rapidly. She brings her gaze up to his as she continues to suck on him almost ravenously, and the eye contact makes him groan loudly, tossing his head back and tightening his grip on the sheets.

"Sam, please, I'm so close. Please, just- Oh… oh, oh… oh, _fuck_."

He explodes in her mouth, Sam taking him in as deep as he can go as she licks him clean, running her tongue around him teasingly as she pulls away with a pop. She licks him a little more, sweeping her tongue around his length as if to clean him thoroughly, and when she's finally done, she looks up at him and nearly shivers at the feral look in his gaze, his eyes dark and eyelids droopy, mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily to regain his breath. She crawls over him and straddles his hips, still in her jeans, and he groans at the rough friction they provide on his dick beneath the fabric of his boxers. She cups a hand over his jaw and leans down to kiss him softly, slowly, and she can already feel him beginning to twitch again beneath her.

"Inside me," she whispers against his lips. "Now."

Freddie shivers at the words, and he rolls them over, wastes no time in unbuttoning and yanking off her jeans, leaving her clad in her underwear. When he begins kissing down her body towards her core, she squirms, whining a little.

"Freddie…" she complains.

"Shh," he says quietly. "Not yet."

When he reaches the edge of her underwear, he hooks his fingers around them, yanking them down her legs and throwing them mindlessly behind him as he pitches her slender legs over his shoulders and presses his lips against her core.

"Ohhh," she groans, her hips moving erratically as he licks her open frantically, flicking his tongue over her in a way that makes her moan uncontrollably. "Freddieee… Mmmm…"

After a few minutes, he pulls away, replacing his tongue with his fingers, pushes two inside her at once, and she cries out, her hips bucking at the feeling, his long fingers both too much and not enough all at the same time. He groans against her skin at the feel of her tightening around him, and he wraps his other hand around his now fully hard length, squeezing himself to what he knew she would feel like around him.

"Fred-_die_," she groans, her eyes squeezed shut, hips still moving with the pace of his fingers. "Oh, God… Please."

She cries out when his fingers make a sudden movement inside her, pressing against a particularly sensitive spot as her back arches and she comes hard around his fingers, makes him groan even louder at the feeling.

"Freddie! Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Ohhhh," she moans, her fingers gripping the pillow beneath her head harshly. "Oh, God…"

"Freddie, please," she pants, reaches for him as he crawls slowly up her body. "I need you inside me. Now."

He only nods quickly and rids himself of his boxers, and she can't help but stare at his hard length, growing even wetter with the thought of having him inside her, filling her up perfectly. She closes her eyes when he brings his head down to kiss her deeply, pressing the underside of his length against her, coating himself in her wetness as he begins to grind against her teasingly.

"Fuck, Freddie," she whines. "Stop teasing!"

He finally gives in, reaching down to line himself up with her body before pushing only the tip in. The grip he has on her hips tightens when she tries to buck against him, preventing him from pushing the rest of the way in, and she practically growls. He looks up to smirk at her impatience but isn't given the time when he's suddenly rolled onto his back, staring up at her now.

She wastes no time at all, wraps a hand around the base of his thick length, and she releases a high-pitched moan as she lowers herself on him slowly, savors the feel of him buried so deep inside her.

"God, Freddie," she moans, her fingers curling against his chest. "Fuck… You feel so good."

"Mmmmm," he only responds, no words to describe how incredible and tight she feels around him as well.

He watches himself disappear into her with every slow slide, his head propped up on the pillows, and she groans when he presses her down against him so he's buried as deep as possible, encased snugly in her tight heat.

"_Fuck_," she keens high in her throat. "Freddie… Oh, God… That feels so good. Ohh…" Her head lolls back, muscles clenching around him every time he slides deep into her, stretching her open salaciously on his thick girth.

"God, Sam," he groans when she begins picking up the pace, sliding down onto him harder and faster. "Oh… oh, ohh… Baby…"

He grasps her hips, helps her move up and down on top of him, and she groans, leans down to kiss him as he continues to thrust into her from below. It's as if each moan is pushing him closer and closer to the end, and he moves her faster onto him, grunting breathlessly when she sits up again to ride him even harder.

"Freddie… Oh, God…"

He can feel her beginning to spasm around him, and he groans, sits up and brings her head down to kiss her. She groans against his mouth at the change of angle, and he pulls away, presses frantic kisses down her throat. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in between her breasts, sucking the skin into his mouth, and she cries out, her hips gyrating against him as she presses a hand behind his head.

"Freddie! Oh, God, I'm gonna'… fuck."

He lifts his head up to stare at her with an almost animalistic look in his gaze, coaxing her over the edge with him. He lifts his hips to thrust into her, meeting her each time she brings her hips down to envelop him in her wetness over and over again.

"Freddie… Freddie… Oh, my God… I'm gonna'…. Uhnnn… I'm gonna'- _Oh_, God… Freddieeeeee."

"C'mon, Sam," he groans, continuing to stare into her intensely blue eyes, her hands gripping his hair as she rode him hard. "Come for me."

She closes her eyes, lolls her head back again and focuses on the feel of his rigid length slipping in and out of her smoothly, making her walls clench tight around him, coating his hard cock with her arousal.

"Fuck, Sam…" he groans, his own eyes rolling now as he tries to keep himself from falling over the edge before her. "Please come for me… Oh, God, you're so tight…"

Just as she feels him swell inside her, she cries out, and he yells out with her, grasping her hips and pounding into her roughly, riding out his orgasm.

"Freddie!" she cries into the emptiness of the room, not caring that their neighbors were probably wearing ear plugs by now. "Oh, God, I'm coming… Coming… I- Oh, God, Freddie…"

The movement of her hips against him gradually slows down, and he's groaning, coming hard inside her in long, hot spurts as the movement of his own hips stops with her.

He collapses back down on the bed in exhaustion, Sam falling with him and laying lifeless on him as they both breathed hard into the quiet room, listening to each other's rapid heartbeats. After a while, when their breathing has finally returned to its normal pace, he feels Sam smile against his chest, chuckling a little to herself, and he raises an eyebrow, can't help but a smile a little at the sound of her laughter.

"What?" he asks, rubs a hand up and down her back affectionately.

"Remember those shirts that we bought yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

She smiles to herself again and looks up at him, rests her chin on his chest with a playful smile.

"Well, I _love_ New York."

**A/N: LOL. Don't you just love the endings of all these one-shots? Haha. And I do love New York myself. Live only about forty minutes away from it, depending on traffic. Ever been to Times Square? It's great. If you haven't been to NYC yet, you're missing out. Add that to your list of 'Places to Go Before I Die.' :) Heh. **

**Anyway, I know this is an earlier update compared to my other updates, but I was actually supposed to post this chapter on Friday… Whatever. At least you guys still got it over the weekend. :P Oh, and I haven't really thought about the next one yet! So leave me some suggestions in the box below please! I hope I'll be able to write it by Friday, but it's a tough week this week in terms of school work, so we'll see. I was actually thinking iBust A Thief or a random one in the future where they've just been married for about two weeks and Sam stops by his office to give him some, err… "oral pleasure," if you catch my drift. ;) LOL. Why are we such a perverted fandom? I mean… not that I'm complaining, lol. **

**Alright, alright. I'm getting off track. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! Feel free to drop a review on your way out. ;) Thanks!**

—

**Question of the Update: **

**(Yep, we're doing questions of each update now; I want to get to know you guys better!)**

**If Sam and Freddie actually existed and you were to meet them in real life, what would you say to them?**

**This is a question I've asked myself hundreds of times and never knew what exactly I would say to them other than the fact that I want them to date, get married, have Seddie babies, and live happily ever after with each other. Hahaha. **


	12. The Honeymoon Phase

**A/N: It's actually really disappointing to see how much the iCarly fanfiction section is starting to dwindle… But fear not, I will not be one of those people to give up! I really don't like what Dan did to the fandom and how he disappointed so many of us with iGoodbye either, but please don't be like this, guys. I still love iCarly. I mean, believe it or not, it wasn't all about Seddie. Please keep writing, and if you feel the urge at all to write about Sam and Freddie, do it! I miss fangirling over them. :(**

**Anyway, this next one is not a continuation of an episode; it's set in the future when Sam and Freddie have been married for about three weeks and the honeymoon phase is just starting to kick in. ;) Sam visits Freddie at his office randomly and she decides to relieve him of a little stress. **

**This is something VERY adult, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, turn away now! I'm warning you. Especially if you don't like oral. lol. This features Sam and Freddie as adults, so if my lemons of them as teenagers were pretty raunchy, then… yeah. Haha.**

**But for those of you who are totally okay with that chiz, continue on, friends. :D**

"Hey, baby," Sam said, poking her head into Freddie's office.

"Hm?" Freddie said, looking up from his laptop. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here, baby?"

He got up, meeting her half-way and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips with a smile before heading back to his seat.

"Nothin'," she replied. "I happened to be walking by the office 'cause I'm on lunch break right now, so I thought I'd stop by real quick."

It's currently week three since they'd been married, and ever since their fantastic, incredible, amazing, all-the-great-adjectives-you-can-think-of honeymoon, Sam hadn't been able to keep her hands off him, and neither could he.

Even now, just watching him concentrate, his eyebrows furrowing and sucking the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth, made her want to jump him right there and now.

"What'cha working on there?" she queried, walking over to him and pretending to read the nonsense blurring together on his computer screen.

_He smells _so_ good_.

She cleared her throat at her thoughts, could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks and she squinted, trying to look as if she actually was reading what he was typing.

"Just some normal work stuff," he mumbled, leaning towards the laptop screen even farther and muttering to himself. "Nope, that's not gonna' work… Ugh, not this again…"

He continued to mumble to himself, and she noticed how tense he seemed. He typed something rapidly into the computer before cursing and slamming his laptop closed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting behind his desk chair and running her hands up his suit-clad, muscular arms to his strong, broad shoulders.

"There's just this guy down in industrial design on the thirty-second floor. I keep telling him to do something for this design for the new PearPad mini, but he just does not want to listen!" he said in frustration, shaking his head.

Freddie had gotten his dream job working at Pear Headquarters, and even at such a very young age, he had managed to score a position as Senior Vice President in Operations. Just like Sam knew, he had an incredible knack for the technologies at Pear, and their Chief Executive Officer, Jim Crook, thought he was the perfect man for the job.

Sam pressed her hands down on his shoulders, initiating the start of a _very_ relaxing massage, and Freddie released a long groan without even realizing it, tipping his head back and letting out a long breath at the feel of Sam's hands working out the knot in his shoulders.

"You're really tense, baby," she noted, pressing down even harder, and he just nodded in agreement, letting his shoulders sag as he began to relax. "Getting a little too stressed out?"

He closed his eyes and continued to groan in appreciation, nodding again.

"Well, we can't have that," she smirked, working her magical hands on his shoulders.

"Sam, this feels amazing," he chuckled, looking up at her appreciatively, and she just grinned, bent down to press a small kiss to his lips.

She continued to press down on his shoulders, massaging out the knots and feeling him starting to melt into his chair. When she finally got the knots out, she walked around to stand in front of him.

"I think," she began, climbing on top of him and smiling, "that someone needs a little stress-reliever."

He placed his hands on her waist when she kissed him hard, prying his mouth open with her tongue and making nearly all the stress he had melt away in one kiss.

"Mmm," he groaned, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair. "I love you so much."

She smiled against his lips. "I know."

She tugged playfully at his tie, loosening the knot a little bit before trailing kisses down and across his jaw before reaching his neck, sucking gently at his pulse points – not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough so he'd feel it.

He let out a breath and moaned quietly, not wanting his colleagues to overhear the hot shenanigans that were currently going down in his office.

She trailed her lips back up the column of his throat to his lips, kissing him stupid all over again.

"Sam…" he groaned when she dropped to her knees in front of him and ran a palm over his package, undoing and unzipping his dress pants and pulling them down far enough to pull his half-hard length out through the hole in his boxers.

"Fuck," he cursed when she wrapped her lips around him, making him harden even further, his hips bucking impulsively. "Sam, that feels so good," he groaned into his desk, his forehead resting on his arms as he watched her suck him off.

The visual of his length disappearing past her lips and making erotic sucking sounds as she moved her mouth around him made him groan deep in his throat, his fingers coming up to thread through her hair and holding as she dipped her head up and down.

"Sam… unghhh… fucking Christ," he cursed, his breath shortening as he continued to watch the incredibly hot scene before him.

She brought him in her mouth as far as he could go, sucking hard around him when she felt his tip reach the back of her mouth, and he practically jumped out of his seat, slapping a hand over his mouth and groaning loudly into it.

"_Fuck_, Sam," he groaned into his hand, his other hand moving down to her neck and holding on as he tried to keep himself from falling over the edge.

She pulled away, sensing that he was getting close, and wrapped a firm hand around him, stroking his slick flesh up and down and running her thumb over the tip, using the moisture gathered there for lubrication. She pushed his length forward, licking a long, languorous stripe up the underside of him and circling her tongue around his tip when she reached it.

"Uhh-huhh," Freddie groaned, his abdominal muscles aching from holding back. "Baby, you're gonna' make me- Oh, Sam… Mmm…"

Just as she was about to slide him back into her mouth, they heard a knock at his office door, and a look of horror crossed Freddie's face, urging Sam to hide under the desk as he pushed his chair forward to conceal his bottom half.

"Freddie?" his colleague Eric poked his head through the door, checking to see if he could come in. "Can I come in? I need to ask you something; it's important."

"Uhh," Freddie hesitated for a moment, wincing when he felt Sam's warm breath ghosting over his length. "Y-Yeah, come on in, Eric."

"Thanks," he said, closing the door behind him and walking up just three feet away from the desk with a yellow file folder in his hand, speaking as he walked. "Jack wanted to show me the new ads he designed for the next marketing sequence. He had to run out to get lunch, so he asked me to bring this to you for a quick approval."

"Well, why didn't you ask theeee-uhhh," Freddie faltered, wincing when he felt Sam's hand wrapped around the base of his hardness, "th-the-the, ummm… marketing manager?"

Sam clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh at his broken speech.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Freddie's irregular behavior. "Well, Derek had to go down to the twentieth floor to look at some new layouts for the commercials… I mean, I would've gone to him, but he's not here," Eric said, studying Freddie peculiarly as he gave a nervous smile.

They stared at each other a few seconds, a moment of silence passing between them.

"Anyway," Eric interjected through the quiet, "just see what you think about these."

"Uh-huh," Freddie practically groaned, and Eric's eyes darted around the room before focusing on him.

"Um… you okay, boss?"

"Never been better," Freddie squeaked when he felt Sam's mouth slide down his shaft once again.

He paused for all of two seconds before finally handing him the folder, and Freddie quickly shooed him away awkwardly as he tried desperately not to moan in front of him at the feel of Sam's mouth moving around his hard cock.

"Fuck, Sam," he groaned when Eric finally left the room, his fingers tangling in her hair again. "What the fuck was— Uhhh, _God_. What the hell was that?"

She ignored him, sliding him into her mouth as far as he could go before gliding her mouth up his length in a tight, slow clasp that got even tighter as she reached the tip.

He groaned loudly, hips bucking and head falling back onto the desk once again.

"_Jesus Christ_," he gasps, hips jerking each time she did it, expelling all coherent thought from his mind. "God, you're so fucking good at this… Oh, fuck, I'm so close… Sam…"

He felt snakes of pleasure slithering up his spine before bursting throughout his whole body, making him thicken in further in her mouth, and he groaned loudly, eyes clenching shut at the overwhelming sensation.

"Baby… Oh, God, I'm so close… Fuck…" he watched as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and moved her mouth up and down around him rapidly, eyes flitting up to his, and he bit down on his jacket sleeve to prevent himself from moaning any louder than he was at that moment.

"Sam… Sam, please… Oh, God… I'm gonna'- Fuck, I'm gonna' come," he rasped out, panting and staring at her lustfully. "Oh, Sam… Oh… Oh, oh… Ohhhhhhh, _fuuuuck_."

His eyes rolled back into his head as he exploded hotly in her mouth, Sam taking him in deeper and swallowing everything he gave her, licking him clean as he continued to groan.

He leaned back into his chair and ran his hands down his face, laughing into them.

"Oh, my God," he chuckled into his hands. "I can't believe we just got away with that."

She tucked him back in his boxers, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them for him before kissing him harshly.

"Thanks for, uh, stopping by," Freddie said sheepishly when they pulled away, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of red.

She smirked at him. "You're welcome, baby."

She checked the time on the digital clock on his desk.

"Well, I think I gotta' go," she said. "Lunch break's about over."

Just before she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder, giving him a mischievous gaze.

"I'll see you at home," she winked discreetly, before finally running out the door.

Freddie blushed even more and smiled to himself, opening up his laptop and starting to type again. He looked down and stared at the ring on his left ring finger.

"Damn, I _love_ being married."

**A/N: Haha. Oh, Freddie. :)**

**Hoped you like this one! Do you think Freddie should return the favor by going to Sam's office for the next chapter? Or should we just move on to iBust A Thief? Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **

**Question of the Update: What is your favorite Seddie moment/episode? **


	13. The Honeymoon Phase: Part 2

**A/N: Well, you guys asked, so now you shall receive! lol. Freddie is returning the favor at Sam's office. ;)**

**(Be warned; it is quite smutty, as per usual.) **

**Oh, and I'm sorry about the little bit of a long wait… Oh, well. At least I made up for it by making this one pretty hawt. ;P**

**Hope you guys like it. Read on!**

"Hello? Mrs. Benson?" Freddie said, poking his head through his wife's office door.

"Jimmy, what did I tell you about calling me tha—? Hey!" Sam exclaimed when she saw Freddie, getting up from her chair with a smile. "What are you doing here, baby?"

Freddie had been meaning to repay Sam for what she did for him at his office last week (despite the fact that they had sex nearly every day since then), but he never found the time. So now here he was, stopping by at her restaurant and intending to do just that.

He shrugged. "I was just stopping by. I'm on lunch break right now," he replied, clutching her hip and returning her kiss with a smile.

"Oh, okay," she said gladly, going back to her desk and laptop.

"So how are things here?" he asked, following her and sitting on her desk chair before she could, making her stare at him pointedly.

"Who said you could sit there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Only Mama sits there."

"Well, as the husband to said 'Mama,' I believe that I also own the rights to occupy this seat," he responded playfully, tugging on her arm to pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you think?"

She pretended to think about it, her hand going to her chin and brushing her fingertips over it as if she had a beard. "Hmmm… I mean, I _guess_ so."

He smiled. "'Course I do. Now tell me what's going on! I wanna' know! Whatcha' working on right now?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, shrugging. "Just restaurant-y stuff! Stuff that your techy, nerdy brain would probably get bored of."

"Oh, c'mon. What makes you think I'd find it boring?"

"Freddie, you construct computers, software, and know everything there is to know about laptops and computers for a living. You'd probably find this chiz boring."

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Really," she questioned skeptically. "Then take a look at this…" She gestured towards her open laptop. "Scoot forward."

He rolled the chair forward, scanning his eyes over what was on the screen briefly.

"What is all this?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

"New floor layouts for the dining area, food stock quantities, ideas for new items on the menu, recipes, etcetera, etcetera," she listed for him. "All that good stuff… And as one of the world's worst cooks, I definitely think that _this_," she pointed at the screen, "doesn't really appeal to your interests, baby."

He shrunk back a bit, not meeting her eye. "I'm not a bad cook," he grumbled quietly, pouting.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed with a nod. "You're a horrible one."

"Hey!" he gaped, slapping her knee lightly as she sniggered. "You liked the pasta I made the other night!"

"That pasta is currently residing in Frothy's stomach, so no. I did _not_ like that pasta," she smiled, and he pretended to pout even more, frowning and giving her a feigned hurt look.

"Aww, it's okay, baby," she cooed, taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger and pressing a kiss to his lips, shaking his head back and forth. "Not everyone can be as good a cook as Mama."

"Okay, I will prove you wrong one day, _Samantha_," he emphasized, making her give an agitated look at the mention of her full name.

"Whaaatever you say, Chef Benson."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and unable to resist the smile that tugged at his lips.

"You're impossible."

"Hey, anything is possible."

"Oh? So there's a chance that I might become a better cook?"

"Well," she smiled, "not exactly. But I mean, we ended up together, right?"

_Aww_, Freddie thought, grinning widely at what she just said.

"Yeah, we did," he said, intertwining their hands tightly. "And I'm loving every minute of it."

He placed a hand behind her head, pulling her towards him and pressing a heated kiss to her lips, tangling their tongues together and pulling her tight against him. His other hand couldn't help but roam down her body after kissing her for awhile, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt and skimming slightly underneath the fabric, the feel of her soft, warm flesh against his fingers making heat rise up in his cheeks.

She pulled away abruptly when she felt his hand creep higher up, resting her forehead against his and panting a bit. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just," he panted back, "thought that I could, y'know… repay you… for what you did… last week."

She smiled against his lips. "Well, if you ask me, this payment is _long_ overdue, Mr. Benson," she laughed playfully, tugging at his tie and covering his lips with hers.

He groaned against her mouth at the intensity of the kiss, pulling her even tighter against him and making her straddle his thighs. The abrupt contact on his crotch as she ground against him made him groan a bit louder, though he tried to control it for fear of someone overhearing.

"Freddie," she whispered against his lips. "Lock the door."

He acquiesced immediately, getting up – still carrying Sam – and nearly sprinted to the door, engaging the lock before going back behind her desk again. He thought to sit down again, but then thought better of it, clearing most of the mess scattered on her desk before laying her down on it, and she laughed at his urgency, her eyes twinkling. He smirked back, going for the buttons of her shirt and undoing them quickly, and she sat up, shrugging the material off of her shoulders before leaning forward to kiss him intensely, knees on either side of his hips.

It was quite a coincidence that the desk was as high as his belt buckle.

The feel of her bra-clad breasts pressing against his chest made his temperature rise just a bit more, and he moved his lips down from her mouth to her jaw, traveling down across her neck and collarbones before reaching the space between her breasts, nipping at the skin there gently. He felt her hand press against the back of his head, her hips pressing harder against his, moaning softly, and he slid a hand up her back to the clasp of her bra, undoing the latch and letting the fabric fall away, revealing her gorgeous chest.

He wasted no time, pushed her body closer to him with hands on her back and took one of them into his mouth, flicking and twisting his tongue against it and making her moan.

"Freddie," she sighed breathlessly, her arms wrapped around him as she reveled in the sensation of the bulge in his jeans brushing and hardening against the inside of her thigh.

"Mmm, Sam," he groaned against her skin, switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment as he did the other.

His deft fingers reached for the clasp of her jeans, undoing the zipper with it and tugging at them, pushing them down and off of her legs as she toed off her shoes. He pushed her forward, allowing her to lay down on the desk as he leaned over her, breathing heavily into her face. She noticed the almost pained expression on his face, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just—" He sighed, collecting himself. "This is so, _so_ hot."

She smirked at him, tugging his tie to pull him down over her and kissing him hard.

He smiled against her lips before rolling the chair behind him forward, sitting in it slowly as he made his way down her body. He tugged the fabric of her panties down only a little so that only her hipbones were exposed, and he nipped at them, teasing her. Her hips bucked, and she could feel the fabric of her panties dampening, getting turned on by what he was doing to her.

"Freddie, just take them off of me."

He complied with her demands, pulling them off of her swiftly and tossing it aimlessly somewhere behind him. He slid a finger between her lips, groaning at the wetness that slid through his fingers, and she moaned, her eyes clenching shut. Knowing that she couldn't take the teasing anymore, he grabbed onto her thighs and hitched them over his shoulders, bringing his mouth down against her and making her cry out.

"Oh, God!" she screamed, and he grew a little alarmed, his eyes focusing on the door of her office, making sure that the knob wasn't rattling or anything. "Baby… Mmmmm…"

He alternated between licking at her clit and pushing his tongue into her, and she whimpered, snakes of pleasure beginning to slither all throughout her body.

"Unnnnggghhhh, Freddieeeee," Sam moaned, her fingers spearing through his hair. "Fuck… Mmm… That feels so good."

Freddie continued to work his tongue against her, reveling in her taste as the grip he had on her hips tightened. He could feel himself stiffening even more beneath his jeans, and he looked up at her, watched the way her neck craned back over the desk and her mouth fell open on continuous moans and expletives. He teased her a bit, flicking his tongue against her clit only occasionally, and she cried out.

"Oh, GOD!" she screamed, and Freddie grew even more alarmed, pulling away.

"Sam," he said gruffly, panting. "You have to be quiet. They could hear—"

"Sound-proof room, Freddie," she growled, pushing his head back down, and the response registered only slowly in his mind before he went back to pleasuring her with his mouth.

"Wait," he said, lifting his head again.

"Ugh, what?" she asked, annoyed.

"Why do you have a sound-proof room?"

"My co-workers requested to get my room sound-proofed because I get really… angry… during my phone calls to stupid people," she said in a rush. "Now, go back to what you were doing!"

She pushed his head down again, and Freddie knew better than to irritate her more than he already had, so he thrust his tongue into her once more without restraint, getting impossibly harder at the sound of her moans.

"God, Freddie," she moaned, her breath shortening and heart pounding in her chest, streaks of pleasure bursting through her body. "Uhn… Oh, God… Ohhh."

He watched the way her teeth dragged against her bottom lip, and he groaned, pulled away to plunge two fingers into her tight, wet heat, and she cried out, her hips arching up to meet his fingers.

"Yes! Oh, God… Freddie, please… Freddie! Ah! Mmmm."

The heat rising up in his body only grew warmer as she tightened around his fingers, and he groaned, his breathing becoming choppy and uneven. He looked up to see her eyebrows knitting together, biting her bottom lip, clearly close to the edge, and he felt the constriction in his pants go even tighter, making him wince as he felt her begin to flutter around his fingers.

It was indescribable – how turned on he was getting. With Sam splayed out on the desk as if she was the next project he was working on, sitting in the chair almost nonchalantly and taking care of his new "assignment" so thoroughly.

"Oh, God, Freddie," she sighed, her hips bucking uncontrollably against his hand. "Oh, my God… Ah… Baby… I'm so close… _Oh, God_. So close… Baby…"

Her words went even higher as Freddie thrust his fingers faster, and it quickly turned into unintelligible keening when she finally reached her climax, clenching around his fingers so tight it had him twitching beneath his dress pants. When she finally came back down from her high, he got up from the seat quickly, looming over Sam, placing hands on either side of her head and kissing her hotly, the look in his gaze intense and lustful.

"_God_," he groaned when she reached down to palm the bulge beneath his zipper, wrapping a delicate hand around him and stroking ever-so-slowly, tortuously. "Fuck, Sam… Ungh…"

He looked down at her naked form, the rise and fall of her chest quickening again as she continued to stroke him, feeling the rock hardness of his concealed arousal beneath her fingers. He groaned again when she gave him a teasing squeeze, making his hips buck, and he looked down past his chest, watching lustfully as her hand continued to move up and down the outline of his sheathed length.

"God, that's so hot," he groaned, so low he wasn't sure he even said it, and her grip around him tightened, taking even slower strokes that had him nearly begging within a few seconds.

"Sam, please," he gasped. "I was supposed to be here to please _you_. Not the other way around."

She wasn't given a chance to respond as he pushed her hand away, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, letting them pool around his ankles along with his boxers. He wasted no time, bent down to kiss her, pulling her hips closer to the edge of her desk and sliding into her.

"_Fuck_," she moaned when he pushed into her agonizingly slow, grinding in slow circles against her when he was buried most of the way. "Freddie… Oh, my God…"

"God, Sam," he groaned out, leaning down to press a heated kiss to her lips. "You're so fucking sexy."

She only bit her lip, her eyebrows knitting together before tipping her head over the desk and moaning high in her throat at the much-needed friction he was providing every time he moved in and out of her.

"Oh, Freddie…" she sighed, her back arching delicately off her desk. "Mmm… you feel so good."

"Uhh, Sam," he groaned, pressing kisses all over her chest.

"Ohhh, God," she keened when he pumped his hips faster, the pleasure escalating, threatening to push her over the edge. "Freddie, you're going to make me- _Oh_, God… Baby… Don't stop… Please… Please don't stop…"

He grabbed ahold of her right leg, placing it over his shoulder and thrusting harder into her, and she cried out loudly, back arching almost inhumanly off the desk at the feel of him pressing so deep inside her.

"Fuck! Baby! Yes!" she screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Oh, my God! Mmm… Oh, God, Freddie! You feel so good!"

"Uhh, Sam," he groaned, her tight heat coating him with her wetness and making each proceeding slide into her that much smoother than the last. "_God_, baby… You feel so… _uhh_… So good…"

"Freddieeeee," she moaned, the heightening pleasure beginning to push her towards the edge. "Baby, please… Unghh… Please…"

The way she begged sent inexplicable shivers up his spine, his rhythm faltering for a second before leaning down and giving her what she wanted. He brought her leg back down and wrapped both legs around his waist as he kissed down her chest, still thrusting into her hard, kissing and licking all around her breasts instead of the spot in the center that was begging for attention. She nearly growled in frustration, her back arching and trying to force him into giving her what she wanted.

He noticed her impatience and looked up at her with a smirk, his lips still kissing and just barely grazing over her sensitive skin.

"Please, Freddie," she breathed, moaning softly at how he slowed down a little bit with his thrusts, pressing into her at a medium speed now.

She could feel him much more distinctly now, his length slipping in and out of her slower than before, and she moaned when he grasped her hips and pulled her towards him to meet every one of his thrusts, allowing him to plunge even deeper into her.

"_Freddie_," she keened, could feel herself tightening up, so close to the edge yet so far. "Please… Oh, God… Please…"

She was almost beginning to feel desperate; wanting, longing for the release that he would inevitably give her—if not sooner, then later. But she could feel him slowing down even more, moving in and out of her at an increasingly slower pace. She was about to yell at him in frustration, but when she felt his warm hand move up her belly and grasp one of her breasts firmly in his palm, bringing his head down to pull the tip into his mouth, she sighed, a little relieved, though she was being pulled a little further away from the edge with the slower pace of his thrusts.

"Baby," she breathed, her hips moving just as slowly against his. "Baby, come on… Please, faster… I need- Oh, God... Please."

He pulled his hips back and slammed into her once, making her cry out loudly, her back arching over the desk once again.

He paused for a few seconds, switching to her other breast.

Twice.

"FUCK!" she screamed when he slammed into her again, her walls clamping down around him.

He waited a few seconds more before slamming into her one more time, and she nearly got up and smacked him when he stopped moving, coming to a standstill inside her and driving her crazy.

"Freddie, oh, my God, please!" she begged. "Please move! You're driving me crazy!"

He placed his hands underneath her thighs, pulling her towards him and pressing into her as deep as he could go, making her eyes roll back into her head and a high-pitched whimper escape her lips.

"Please," she whimpered when he loomed over, examining her face, his eyes dark and lust-ridden. "Please, Freddie."

"Shh," he soothed, moving a hand down her body. "Relax… I'll get you there."

He began rubbing slow, hard circles over her clit, and she cried out, trying to move against him, but he pressed his forearm over her lower abdomen, preventing her from bucking against him.

"Freddieeeeee," she whimpered, feeling him buried deep inside her, not moving at all, driving her absolutely insane. "Baby… Please… Please make me- Oh, God, baby…"

The feel of her tight, wet heat grasping at him, begging him without words to give her what she wanted made it difficult to hold back, but he remained still, rubbing at her even faster and making her moan over and over again, the responding clenches of her body progressively getting tighter and tighter around him.

"You gonna' come?" he asked lowly in her ear. "Hmm? I don't even have to move and you're getting so close already… Goddamn, you're so sexy, Samantha…" He practically groaned the words, his voice breathy and deep and lustful.

She just barely registered his words, the pleasure steadily washing over her and interrupting her thought process, just concentrating on the feel of herself tightening around his length and his fingers rubbing insistently against her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, my God, Freddie," she whimpered, her voice going high-pitched as she neared the edge. "Baby… I'm gonna'- Oh… Oh, ohhhh… Freddie… You're going to make me- Mm… I-I'm gonna'- Baby… Oh… Oh, _Goddd_."

She finally climaxed around him, the pleasure escalating so high but traveling through her so slowly it made her back arch, the pleasure running through her so languidly it made her eyes roll back into her head. She didn't know if he'd made her come again or if she was just having an incredibly long orgasm, but she was still keening high in her throat, hips moving fractionally just to create a little bit of friction.

His hips bucked involuntarily at the feel of her clenching around him so tight he could barely breathe, milking him hotly as he groaned against her skin, her inner muscles rippling up and down his member so deliciously his eyes rolled back into his head and he climaxed with her, grunting and groaning as he poured into her.

After she had finally come back from her unbelievably euphoric high, she felt almost drunk from the ecstasy she just experienced, her eyes droopy and mouth hanging slightly open in near delirium. The look on his face was strikingly similar as he finally lifted his head to look at her, and she laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their noses together.

"We are unbelievable together," she whispered against his lips with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss to them and brushing her nose softly against his.

"We are," he agreed with a crooked grin, loved the way the cold metal of her wedding ring felt against his skin, the feeling still so new yet so familiar all at the same time. "How long do you think this honeymoon phase will last, anyway?" He smirked and intertwined their left hands, admired the way their rings stood adjacent from each other.

"Hopefully for a long, _long_ time," she smiled playfully, and he nodded with a similar grin.

"I love you," he said softly, his eyes focused on the deep blueness of her eyes.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: The feels again. THE FEELS. lol. Ugh, this just brings me back to the end of iLove You… Just- stop. I need to stop. Haha. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one! I'm not sure what I want to do for the next one… I have iBust a Thief on my mind right now, but it'd be great if you had other ideas/episode suggestions for me! Leave one in the box below. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget dat review, gurl. (Or man.) Heh. :P**


	14. iBust A Thief

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. SERIOUSLY. UGH. WHY DO YOU GUYS EVEN BOTHER PUTTING UP WITH ME? I am literally the worst at updating… lol. **

**But alas, 'tis iBust a Thief smut time! :D (Finally.) **

**Oh, and just a heads up: I totally forgot the lines and everything they said in that episode, so this is just my recreation of all of it. I know what basically happens, but not what they said. So… if you're all like, "HEY, THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY SAID" it's because I don't remember.**

**Oh, and fair warning for this chapter: it is really, **_**really**_** heavy smut and language, so I seriously suggest if you do not like reading that kind of stuff, ****press the back button at the top left corner of your browser immediately****. I am not kidding; this chapter is quite smutty… And by quite, I mean, EXTREMELY smutty… So yeah. lol. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

"Where's my laptop?" Sam said angrily, bursting into the iCarly studio abruptly, where Carly and Freddie were sitting on the beanie bags and watching a funny video sent in by one of their viewers on the TV. "Where is it?" She stood in front of them, deliberately blocking their view from the screen.

"I don't know," Carly shrugged.

"No sé," Freddie replied, shrugging as well.

"One of you has to have it! I remember leaving it here in your apartment, Shay!"

"I honestly don't know, Sam!" Carly protested. "Why would I steal your laptop anyway!"

"I don't know, to snoop or something!"

"Do you honestly think I would try and snoop on Sam Puckett? Of all people?" Carly deadpanned, giving her best friend an incredulous look. "Knowing the inevitably painful consequences?"

"Well…!" Sam tried to come up with something – anything else. But Carly was right. She would never do that... But maybe Freddie…

"You." Sam pointed at her boyfriend.

"Me?"

"Outside. Now."

"Baby, I didn't take your la—"

"NOW."

"Okay," Freddie said immediately, getting up from his beanie bag quickly and walking towards the studio door, Sam right on his heels.

"We'll be back, Carls," Sam said as she shut the door behind her.

"Sam, I didn't take your laptop! Why would I do that? Do you honestly think that I would do that to you? I don't have a death wish! I would never—!"

"Shut up, I'm not accusing you of taking my laptop!" Sam exclaimed as she paced back and forth, biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Oh… okay, but then why do you look so anxious?"

"Because—!" She looked around abruptly, making sure nobody could be eavesdropping, before leaning towards him and talking lowly. "I still have that video saved in my files."

"Video?" Freddie questioned, confused. "What video? We never made a vide—ohhhhh…" Freddie nodded in acknowledgement when she gave him a pointed look. "_That_ video…"

"Yup," she nodded. "So whoever stole it is going to see that video _and_ our pictures, and I'm totally screwed if that person does!"

"Heh," Freddie chuckled suddenly. "Get it? 'Cause technically, you already have been 'screwed'… in the video… Heh."

Sam gave him a disdainful look. "No, Freddie," she said. "Just, no."

"Sam, I'm just trying to lighten the mood here!" Freddie pleaded. "You think _I _won't be screwed if somebody finds that video and tells my mom about it? I'll be done for!"

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't just stand here and go look for the damn thing!" Sam yelled back. "Let's go!"

She shoved past him, running down the stairs, Freddie right behind her.

— — —

"I seriously can't believe we haven't found your stupid laptop yet," Freddie exasperated, leaning against the wall of the Bushwell Plaza elevator in exhaustion. "It's eleven fifteen already; we started searching for it at like three this afternoon! More than seven hours, Sam! We've been looking for that thing for more than seven hours! Where's your goddamn laptop?!"

"I don't know! What do you think I've been trying to do these past seven hours!"

He just grunted in annoyance and followed her to the Shays' apartment door when the elevator reached the eighth floor.

"Hey, did you guys find it yet?" Carly asked, who was sitting next to Spencer on the couch, watching a re-run of Celebrities Underwater.

"Nope," Sam sighed under her breath, going straight for the fridge as usual. "I'm tired, and I need ham."

"Negativo," Freddie shrugged, joining them on the couch.

Sam opened the fridge, her eyes widening when she saw the familiar red piece of technology on the second shelf. She looked nonchalantly behind her, making sure Carly and Freddie weren't looking, before quietly depositing the laptop in her bag.

_How the hell did it get in the fridge?_

"Uh, Freddie," she said, walking into the living room. "We need to go out again; I think I know where it is."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up off the couch and getting up. "Where?"

"Don't ask questions; let's just go."

"Well, did someone tell you where it is? Did someone text y—?"

"Let's go, Freddie!" she called, walking out the door in a flash.

Freddie sighed in resignation, tossing a "see you" over his shoulder to the Shay siblings before following his girlfriend out the door.

"Sam, where is it? Where are we— What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she was banging her head against the wall repeatedly, her eyes closed.

"I'm so stupid."

"What do you mean? Where's the laptop?"

"Check my bag."

He looked at her bag, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, are you trying to tell me it was in your bag the entire time? Sam! Are you serious! We spent the whole day—"

"_No_, it wasn't in my bag."

"Okay, so then where—"

"Touch it."

"Touch what?"

"The laptop."

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, my God, just touch it."

He reached for it, finally touching it, though somewhat hesitantly.

"Whoa, why is it so cold?"

She finally pushed herself off the wall and stared at him with an annoyed look in her eye – not directed at him for once, but at herself.

"It was in the fridge," she sighed, her jaw tightening.

"The _fridge_?" he asked. "Did I hear you say fridge?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, her face conveying monotony, before sighing and nodding her answer. When Freddie realized, he tried to keep a straight face. He really did. But he just couldn't.

I mean, the _fridge_?

He started laughing hysterically, bending over after a while and clutching at his stomach.

"Are you- Are you _serious_?" he gasped, his giggles overpowering his speech and making him stutter. "Why was it in the- in the _fridge_!"

He continued to laugh, with Sam watching him with irritation, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you done?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah," he gasped, finally able to taper off his laughter. "But how-? What…? Why…? I don't understand! Did you seriously accidentally put it in the fridge during one of your refrigerator raids?"

"I guess!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I can't believe I just wasted seven hours of my life looking for it when it was just in the freakin' fridge!"

"Oh, you think _I _was enjoying myself following you around, watching you threaten various suspects of your supposedly 'stolen' laptop?" he asked. "Because no! I wasn't, Sam!"

"Whatever," she muttered. "Let's just go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Back to my place?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

And off they went to Sam's house.

— — —

"I just don't understand how that's even possible, Sam," Freddie marveled as he walked into Sam's room, dropping his backpack on the floor unceremoniously. "I mean, how can you just… _put it_ in a fridge?"

"Yes, Freddie," Sam nodded with a roll of her eyes, dropping her bag next to his. "We've gone over this five million times already."

"I know! But I just can't… wrap my mind around it," he bit his lip, a distant look in his gaze as he took a seat at the end of her bed. The corner of his lip turned up, looking at her as she sat down at the desk, setting her laptop down on the hardwood.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You're so weird."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, throwing an eraser at him.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, catching the eraser before it could strike him in the face. "I just don't get how you possibly got that laptop in the fridge and managed to _forget_ it while you were at it."

"Yes, Freddie, I'm so strange and crazy for forgetting my laptop in the fridge. I get it already, okay?" she said in frustration, turning around to focus on her laptop.

He caught the little bit of hurt in her voice, though she tried to conceal it, and he immediately reached for her.

"Hey," he said, pulling her rolling chair back towards him and spinning her around. "I didn't mean anything by it, okay?" He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, squeezing her knee. "I just thought it was funny, that's all. I love how crazy you are." He smiled.

She looked up at him, couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she looked up to see his cute, crooked grin. She hated how much of a girly girl Freddie made her when he was around. It was like every time she caught a glimpse of his eyes, his smile, or his charm, she'd feel all bashful and look up at him whilst battering her eyelashes. It was ridiculous.

She shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face. "I hate you."

"I love you, too," he said instinctively, pulling her from her chair and letting her settle in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her and making her breathless. They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly and soundlessly. Their lips moved together with perfect synchronization – a synchronicity they shared with every other part of each other.

"Wait," Freddie suddenly said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?"

"Can we, um…" he bit his lip, "look at that, uh… video?"

"What video?"

"Y'know, the… video."

"The vi— ohhhh," Sam acknowledged. "You mean _that_… video?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded.

She blushed a bit, felt the heat rise up in her cheeks before climbing from his lap and grabbing her laptop, then plopping back on the bed next to him. He watched the cursor go straight to her files, going into her video folders. He saw that she cleverly labeled the folder "Ms. Brigg's Boring Projects"—I mean, seriously… no one would want to look through that.

He immediately saw the thumbnail for the video she was about to click on—the two of them, naked on his bed. His eyes flitted to the door of Sam's bedroom warily, though her mom wasn't even home. This felt so dirty, but exciting and arousing at the same time.

Their first video had been more of an experiment—an idea that came out of the blue. After all, being the tech nerd Freddie was but with a pretty hot girlfriend, he wasn't sure why he hadn't done it even earlier in their relationship than he had.

They watched as the video faded in from black slowly, the sound of Sam's moans already filling the tape. The camera was placed at the side of the bed, Freddie on top of Sam and thrusting steadily into her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, each connection of their hips producing a wet slapping sound.

"Freddie," they heard Sam gasp, and Sam immediately felt herself blush, watching herself writhe beneath her boyfriend.

"God, Sam," they heard a more masculine voice grunt – obviously coming from Freddie.

They continued to watch in complete silence, trying not to shift uncomfortably at their steadily increasing arousal.

"_Freddie_," they heard Sam gasp again, higher in her throat this time, and they watched as her back arched up into him, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Oh, _God_."

"Jesus," Freddie whispered quietly to himself as he continued to watch, though Sam luckily didn't hear it. He could already feel his pants getting uncomfortable watching the video.

"Yes… yes… oh, baby, you feel so good," they watched as Sam writhed underneath him.

They continued to watch and listen as the video played, all ten minutes of it. Several times, both of them had cleared their throats, blushing furiously when one of them would moan loudly or say something a little more than dirty. Though it was a little embarrassing, they couldn't deny that they were getting hot and bothered watching it at the same time.

"Wow…" Freddie said after the video was finally over. "That was…"

"Pretty, uh…" Sam tried to complete for him but couldn't find the words.

"Hot," Freddie finished, nodding and staring at the screen almost blankly, as if watching that video hadn't already made an effect on him in his nether regions.

"Yeah… pretty… hot…" Sam said, blushing a little bit.

An awkward silence hung briefly in the air, Sam nonchalantly playing with the ends of one of her curls, Freddie twisting his lips to the side and looking around the room with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I dunno… I kinda wanna' make another one," Freddie said finally through the silence, smiling almost shyly but with a hint of sinfulness that made her shiver. "'Cause I forgot how damn hot that video was."

"I dunno." Sam pretended to be nonchalant, though her mind screamed at him that YES, she absolutely did want to make another one. "Do you… wanna' make another one?"

"Yeah…" Freddie said, smirking at her – his sexy, 'get-over-here-right-now-I-want-to-eat-you-alive' smirk that always made her surrender to him.

She smiled and crawled over to him, pushing his back against the headboard to straddle his lap and bringing her lips down against his immediately, her hands cupping the sides of his face. His hands held tight to her waist, one of them eventually going up into her hair and holding gingerly as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue.

"Mmmm," Freddie said after a while, his hand coming down to give her ass a quick squeeze. He gave her a naughty look and smiled wickedly. "Let me get the camera."

She just bit her lip and nodded, climbing off of him. He pressed a long, hard kiss on her lips quickly before leaving.

"Don't go anywhere," he teased, smirking at her, before quickly fleeing out the door.

Sam sat quietly as she waited for him, couldn't help but feel a little nervous but excited to have another go at the whole sex tape thing. Before she could contemplate any further, Freddie returned with one of his high definition professional cameras and a tripod that he left at Sam's house that one day when they were filming something for a school project.

He set the tripod down on the side of the bed—the same spot as last time—and attached the camera, making sure to get a good angle as he smiled at Sam's image through the camera. He pressed record, looking at Sam with a lopsided smirk the entire time before hopping on the bed and attacking her lips with his and lying on top of her.

They continued kissing for only a few minutes before Sam tugged at his shirt, ripping it over his head as Freddie hastily unbuttoned hers, taking it off of her just as hurriedly as she had before going to work on her jeans. She went for his jeans as well, unbuttoning and unzipping them in record time as they pulled them off each other simultaneously, left in only their undergarments. In no desire to waste any time, Freddie yanked Sam's panties off, his other hand reaching beneath her to unhook her bra, and she giggled at his haste.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Someone's in a bit of a rush," she smiled, and he just grinned back as he pulled her bra off.

"Undressing you is probably the fastest I am at anything," he joked.

"Besides math."

He paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, true."

She laughed and went back to kissing him, reaching down to wrap her hand around the tent in his boxers and stroking slowly, making him groan into her mouth.

"God, Sam…"

She pulled him out through the hole in his boxers, looking down and breath hitching at the image of his impressive size wrapped in her tight grip. He kept making little grunts and groans as he kissed her, and she took the chance to flip him onto his back, pulling down his boxers just enough to free his cock before taking him into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, fuck," Freddie groaned breathily when she took him in as far as he could go, the pressure of her lips around him perfect. "Sam… Uhhh… God… _Shit_…" His head went back, fingers raking through her hair and holding gently. "Goddamn…"

She squeezed the hand wrapped around his base harder and moved her mouth slowly down on him, sucking harshly around him when her lips reached the top of her hand, and his hips jerked, grunting loudly each time she did it.

"_God_… Oh, that feels so damn good, baby."

She continued to suck him like that, swirling her tongue around the head now and then, and her lips curled into a smirk whenever his body would jerk involuntarily at the sensations. She removed her hand and moved her mouth down his length as far as he could go, her eyes flitting up to his, and he groaned, the image of her permanently seared in his brain.

"God, that's so hot," he groaned, his breathing becoming choppy and uneven. "Ahh… shit."

She felt him lengthen even more in her mouth, moaning every now and then around him, his hips jerking whenever he'd feel the resulting vibration around his hard length.

"_Sam_," he gasped, head rolling back when she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked lightly, teasing her tongue around him. "God, I'm so close…"

She gasped as Freddie suddenly pulled her up, flipping them over as he made his way down her body quickly, pressing wet kisses down between her breasts and the flat plain of her stomach. She gripped the pillow beneath her head tightly in anticipation, moaning softly as Freddie teasingly touched his tongue to her core.

"Freddie…" she pleaded softly, looking down at him between her legs, and her head went back, whimpering when he pushed his tongue past her folds slowly, tasting her languidly.

"Mm, God… Freddie," she cried out softly, reaching one of her hands down to grip one of his tightly.

He continued his soft, slow torture, alternating between licking at her clit and pushing his tongue slowly into her, and her eyes rolled back into her head, the feeling so erotic and arousing her back arched off the bed fractionally. He lifted his head suddenly, and her eyes popped open, about to ask why he'd stopped when she saw the lustful look in Freddie's gaze, pulling her hips closer to him.

"Sam," he started, swallowing thickly, "look at the camera for me… Don't take your eyes off of it."

Her breath escaped her in a rush, wondering where the hell that incredibly hot idea came from, before complying and turning her head to stare into the camera.

Just as her eyes met the lens, she felt him push his tongue back into her, licking at her just as slowly as before, and she moaned softly, resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Oh, God, Freddie," she moaned, her hips bucking up softly with his actions. "Ohh… Fuck… This feels so _good_."

It was difficult to keep her eyes on the camera, but she knew the end result would be worth it, to watch his head between her legs and see herself writhe as he continued to work his mouth against her.

"Fuck," she cursed when he sucked her clit into his mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, and her hips jerked up to meet his mouth. "Baby… Ahh, God…"

She bit her lip, continuing to stare into the camera, and she couldn't help closing her eyes and crying out when he pushed a finger into her, working it in and out of her torturously slow. He groaned at how smooth and wet she was, his slick fingers moving against her effortlessly.

"Sam," he grunted. "I told you to keep your eyes on the camera."

She opened her eyes, panting, before nodding and turning her head to stare into the camera again, and he removed his fingers and brought his tongue against her once more, making her moan and grip the sheets beneath her.

"Freddie… Freddie… Oh, my God," she whimpered, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth. "Yes… Oh, fuck… Baby… Oh… _Oh_, Freddie… _Oh_…"

He swept his tongue against her, attempting to get deeper every time, and the pleasure was borderline overwhelming, Sam's back arching gracefully as he twisted and flicked his tongue in just the right way.

"Oh, God!" she cried, her fingers suddenly spearing into his hair and keeping his head in place. "Yes, Freddie!"

She couldn't control herself; her gaze tore once more from the camera, and her head tipped back as loud moans fled from her mouth.

"Freddie… Oh, _God_… Baby, I'm gonna' come," she keened, her neck craning over her pillow the whole time, her eyebrows furrowed, biting her bottom lip as her fingers scratched roughly through his hair. "Fuck…"

He looked up at her, releasing a guttural moan at how unbelievably sexy she looked like that, and he didn't protest when he noticed that she wasn't looking at the camera again. He knew that seeing her like that on the footage as he worked his mouth against her would be totally worth it, and he licked at her even faster, grunting in pain a little when she tugged on his hair and cried out.

"FREDDIE!" she screamed. "Oh, GOD! Yes!"

He groaned aloud at the way she contracted around his motionless fingers, his hard member twitching as he imagined how it would feel around him. He didn't let up, though; he kept licking at her, and her hips jerked at the sensitivity.

"Freddie!" she cried desperately. "Freddie, it's—Ah! It's- Oh, God… It's too— _Oh_, my God."

She tried to roll away, but he grasped onto her thighs and rolled with her, his mouth attached to her core the entire time as she landed on her knees, him on his back, and she cried out and fell onto her forearms as Freddie licked at her from below.

"Freddie!" she screamed, her body shaking at how good his mouth and tongue felt against her center. "Fuck… Baby… Oh, my God… _Yes_… Oh, fuck, Freddie…"

"Mmm, Sam," he groaned as he pulled away, pushing a finger into her again and making her cry out.

"Yes! Oh, God, Freddie!"

She came hard around his finger again, his hand now covered with her arousal, and he reached down, wrapping it around himself and gasping as he gave himself a slick tug.

"Fuck, Sam…"

He was going insane with desire, and he wasted no time, turned her over on her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her, leaning over her and kissing down her back with his eyes closed, holding onto her hips.

He heard her moan "fuck" as he kissed that very sensitive spot on her lower back, right above her ass, and he pulled her back towards him, sliding into her slowly.

"_Yes_," he groaned, starting to slide in and out of her wet heat. "God, you feel amazing, Sam."

"_Freddie_," she gasped, couldn't help the way her body moved back to meet each of his thrusts. "Oh, God…"

She leaned on her forearms and pushed back against him, her body shaking at how good he felt inside of her.

"Freddie," she moaned. "Baby, this feels so _good_… Unngghh… Fuck…"

He moved at a medium pace, grinding his hips against her, and his hands couldn't help but roam the smooth expanse of her back, exploring the subtle slopes and smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"God, Freddie!" Sam moaned loudly into the mattress when he quickened his pace, pressing into her even deeper.

"Mmmm, Sam," he groaned, pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts, making their flesh slap together slickly. "God, you feel so good."

"Ahhhh," she moaned out, moving back to meet him with every thrust, and he grunted, leaned over her body and pressed frantic kisses all over her back, neck, and shoulders.

"Ohhh," he groaned lustfully, sliding a hand up her waist to her hip and up across her ribcage before grasping onto one of her breasts, and she gasped, her back arching at how good it felt as he massaged it gently.

"Freddie… Freddie… Freddie…" she repeated over in over in a pleasured haze, her fingers gripping harshly at the bed sheets. "Oh, my God… this feels so good… Oh, God… FUCK!"

She screamed when she felt his fingers reach beneath her and rub roughly on her clit, and he could feel her beginning to pulse around him, right at the edge. He sat back on his heels, pulling her with him and into his lap, grasping onto her hips to move her up and down.

"Freddie! Oh, God!" she practically screamed, her hand reaching behind her to grasp onto the back of his head when she felt him brush perfectly against her g-spot. "Yes… yes… yes… _yes_… _fuck_, I'm coming! YES!"

She convulsed around him, dripping down his length wetly and covering him in her arousal.

"Oh, _fuck_, Sam," he groaned deep in his throat, feeling everything around him grow even slicker as he held onto her body. "That feels _so good_."

"Freddieeee," she whimpered as he continued to move in and out of her, though a little slower than before as she rode out the aftershocks. "Oh, God…"

He turned her around, laying down as he did so and reaching down to position himself before sliding her down on him slowly, making her gasp and grip his shoulders tightly.

"Uhhhh, _God_, _Sam_," Freddie groaned deeply, nearly wincing at how good it felt to be buried inside her. "_Fuck_, you're so tight… so wet… Goddamn…"

She bit down hard on her lip at his words, trying desperately not to scream out uncontrollably at the way it felt when the firm ridge of him brushed against the spot deep inside her.

"Oh, my God, Freddie," she whimpered, the pleasure so overwhelming she felt as if she was floating, flying in an empty chasm of pleasure, everything around her irrelevant but the intense ecstasy that coursed through her veins.

The way their bodies were angled, Sam was straight in front of the camera, riding him hard and moaning endlessly every time he pushed up into her. For a moment, she closed her eyes and willed herself to imagine the end image that would come out of it—be able to see him disappear into her and see herself react mindlessly to the pleasure he created, be able to see the overpowering bliss etched on her face.

Nearly choking on the pleasure and the imagined footage in her mind, her back arched gracefully as she began to ride him harder, nails digging hard into his chest and staring down at him as she moved rapidly.

"Freddieee," she whimpered, feeling him so long and thick inside her, slowly bringing her to the brink of pleasure every time he pressed into her. "Oh… _Oh_, my God, you feel so good inside me… Ahh!"

He lifted his hips to meet her thrust for thrust, and he felt her clench around him in response, his head going back at how incredible she felt. He looked down past his chest to watch where they met lustfully, groaning at the image before dropping his head back down on the bed to stare up at her.

"_Sam_," he gasped, his fingers digging into her hips. "Jesus, you feel so good… Oh, fuck…"

"Oh, God… Freddie… Yes… Oh, yes… Fuck… Freddie!"

He nearly screamed out when he felt her slick walls begin to flutter around him, could feel himself absolutely throbbing within her, begging for the release he was so close to. She felt the tip of him brush right against the spot deep inside her, sliding slickly against her spot, and she cried out loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head and coming hard around him, her walls squeezing around his cock almost violently. He groaned loudly, his mouth falling open as he tried to hold on for just a little longer.

"Fuck… Sam… Oh, God, Sam… I'm gonna come… Oh… Oh, shit… _fuck_."

He grew stiff as his release washed over him, pulsing inside her desperately, fingers digging roughly into her flesh.

"Sam… Sam… Sam…" he repeated over and over, his face scrunched in a wince as the pleasure crashed through him in a mindless wave.

She collapsed against him, laying lifelessly on his chest with eyes droopy and breath heaving, her body shaking a bit from the recent pleasure.

"Oh. My. God." Freddie laid their motionless, his breath heaving in his chest.

"Freddie?" she asked, almost sounding drunk.

"Yeah?"

"I… I don't even know anymore..." she shook her head against his chest.

He laughed. "Well, me neither… That was just… I don't know, either, Sam."

She smiled against his chest before lifting her head and resting her chin there to look up at him. "Think you got what you wanted on that stupid camera of yours?"

He smirked challengingly and slid his hand down her back to give her ass a cursory squeeze. "Definitely."

**A/N: Well… that was quite heavy, wasn't it? This must've been the dirtiest chapter yet. Not that you guys minded. Hahaha. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and as always, if you have any suggestions or requests, leave them in your review as well. :) **


	15. Snow Day

**A/N: Hey, look, another update! Would you look at that. lol. **

**So… 'tis time to tone down the roughness again, for there has been a request to have our dear OTP make love again. :) I think the last time they toned it down was four chapters ago… So yes, I think we shall make this one nice and sweet. (But still pretty hot.) ;)**

RIIIINNNGGGG!

Freddie woke up to the sound of his home phone ringing, and he groaned in annoyance, rolling out of the bed but being careful not to awaken the small blonde next to him.

"Who in the world could be calling at this ungodly hour?" he grumbled as he walked out of his bedroom, in only his pajama pants, to search for the home phone.

He found it in the kitchen and picked it up, listening to the recording that came through before going back to his bedroom once again. He climbed back into bed next to Sam, throwing the blanket over himself again and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Sam," he said softly, rubbing a hand up and down her arm to gently wake her up. "Baby, wake up."

Knowing that she was most likely in a pretty deep sleep, he pressed a small kiss to her neck, which he knew would wake her up a bit. She shifted slightly beside him, but she still didn't wake.

He brought his mouth closer to her ear.

"Fried chicken."

"Wha-? Who? Where?" she sputtered suddenly, lifting her head up with disheveled hair and tired eyes.

"Morning," Freddie laughed. He loved that she always woke up to those two words. "There's no school today; it's cancelled. The school just called."

"Ugh," Sam groaned in annoyance, making Freddie raise an eyebrow.

"Thought you'd be happy about that, Puckett."

"Well, I am; I just don't like the fact that we're snowed in now."

"Whatever," Freddie shrugged. "I mean, it means that we have the apartment to ourselves right now. My mom doesn't come home 'til eleven tonight."

She yawned, adjusting the pillow beneath her head and shifting a bit.

"We'll talk about what we can do today later; I'm going back to sleep," she said, closing her eyes and tugging on Freddie's arm, signaling him to hold her tighter – to which he happily obliged, smiling as she fell back asleep quickly in his arms.

—

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said as she stared at the white crystals of snow falling just outside the fire escape window. "It looks like a blizzard out there."

"Well, the weatherman said it should only last like two hours, so I don't think we'll have much of a problem with it," Freddie called from the kitchen, frying bacon for Sam.

"Ughhhh, I hate the snowwww," she groaned as she came walking into the kitchen again, taking a seat in one of the stools at the island.

"No, you don't," Freddie said, amused. "You love abusing people with snowballs." He turned off the stove and transferred the sizzling bacon strips onto a plate before going into the fridge to retrieve four eggs.

"Yeah, well, I just don't like the snow on days like this. Y'know, when I want to go out and _not_ be trapped in an apartment all day."

"Well, what'd you want to do today, anyway?" Freddie asked, peering over his shoulder momentarily to look at her as he cracked the eggs into two separate bowls before beating them.

"I don't know; I'm just in a going-out mood," she shrugged, her mouth watering at the sight of the steaming bacon next to the stove. "Freddie…" she whined.

"Just wait a few more minutes, Sam. The eggs are almost done," Freddie chastised lightly with amusement, turning around with a greasy spatula in hand. "You really can never wait when it comes to bacon and fried chicken, can you?"

"Don't forget ham," she responded with a raise of her eyebrows, pointing at him.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile. "Of course."

He turned back around to finish the scrambled eggs, and she bit her lip at the sight of his muscular back and arms, the muscles contracting subtly with his movements. He was clothed in only his dark blue and black plaid pajama bottoms and a white apron, which was being held loosely around his neck, the string that was supposed to be wrapped around his back untied.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look with just pants and a kitchen apron on?"

He turned around again with an odd expression, his head tilted to the side a bit. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you how good you look with just pants and a kitchen apron on?" she repeated.

"No, no," Freddie said, setting down the spatula on the island. "I heard you the first time… It's just—" He paused for a moment, studying her peculiarly. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," she said, confused. "Why?"

"Well… I don't mean this in the wrong way, but Sam, you just," he began, clearing his throat as if it was hard to get out, "_complimented_ me. Directly."

He said it as if it was a vulgar curse word, and she stared at him weirdly for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Freddie asked. "What's so funny?"

"W-why is that weird!" Sam asked when her laughter tapered off a bit.

"Sam, you've spent most of your life putting me down and beating me up," Freddie explained. "Don't you think I'd be caught a little off guard if _Sam Puckett_ complimented me?"

"Well, sure, but…" Sam started, but thought about it. "Yeah… I see your point."

He laughed. "Told ya."

She smiled as he turned back around to attend to the eggs that were sizzling on low in the pan. Her eyes were once again entranced by the way the strong, bulging muscles in his back contracted as he adjusted the eggs in the pan with the spatula. She slid off her stool, not able to wait until he was done anymore, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He started, about to turn around in surprise.

"Hey," he laughed, turning his head to try and look at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just find you so attractive when you're like this," she said, resting her chin on his warm, bare shoulder and pressing a kiss there.

He smiled. "Well, I'm flattered, but if you want food, Sam, you're gonna need to get off of me."

"No," she just said simply, smiling into his skin and closing her eyes.

"Sam…" he sighed but went back to finishing the eggs, sliding them onto the plate next to him before pouring the rest of the beat egg yolks into the pan.

Sam could feel the outline of Freddie's abs through his apron, ran her fingertips over the material gingerly before slipping underneath, feeling the hard ridges and the solid muscularity of his abdomen.

"Sam…" Freddie whined again, though he shuddered a little bit. The feel of Sam's hands on him had always given him a rise, anyway.

"_Sam_," he gasped when she ran her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin right above the growing tent in his pajama bottoms. "Shit," he panted as her fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his pants, taking his half-hard length in her palm and stroking slowly. "Baby…"

"Mmmm," Sam hummed in his ear seductively, grinding her hips into his backside. "I really want you right now." She squeezed him teasingly, making his hips buck a little.

His grip tightened around the spatula then loosened involuntarily, dropping it unceremoniously when Sam began to stroke him a little faster.

"_Sam_," he groaned, felt rushes of blood making their way down between his legs. "Need to… finish… the eggs… Ah, God…"

His stance widened without him even noticing, starting to sweat as he leaned over the humidity above the sizzling pan.

He couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly turned the stove off before whipping around with a fierce look in his eye and pushing his lips on hers, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her senseless but with a slight gentleness in it that made her smile. He pulled away for the quickest second to tear off his apron

before lifting her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips as he led them to the bedroom, depositing her gently on it and crawling over her to continue kissing her.

Sam gasped when his hardness came into contact with her center, a leg wrapping around his hip involuntarily as Freddie panted and ground against her. His exquisitely soft hands traveled up beneath her shirt, gliding over her skin warmly, and her back arched fractionally at the feel of his skin on hers. He did this once more before finally lifting up her shirt with his hands the third time, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it aside. He kissed her slowly, his hands inching around her back gradually as he reached for the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and letting it fall from her shoulders as he kissed gently across her neck and chest.

"God, you're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking until Sam arched up into him, moaning.

"Freddie…" she sighed, keeping a light grip on his hair.

He switched to the other, looking up at her as he did so, before pulling away slowly to kiss down her taut stomach. He looked up at her with a teasing smile and kissed back up her stomach, making her whine impatiently.

"Freddie," she sighed, moaning softly when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Her fingers scratched at his nape, silently asking him for what she wanted, and his hands went straight for the waistband of her sweatpants, tugging them down and off her legs along with her panties as he continued to kiss all along her neck and collarbones. Her back arched when she felt his thumb begin to rub on her clit in small, gentle circles, her mouth hanging open as she cried out softly at the pleasure.

"Uhn, _Freddie_."

Her teeth dragged along her bottom lip, her eyes clenched tightly as he continued to explore her wetness with his fingers, using a light and experimental touch. She moaned as he pressed a finger into her, sliding in and out in a steady, controlled rhythm, and he groaned when he could feel the responding clench of her body around the digit. She continued to writhe and whimper, her hips swirling infinitesimally at his touch as the bulge in his pants steadily grew. He added a second finger, groaning when he felt her tighten further around his digits, his member twitching beneath his pajama pants.

"God, Sam…"

He was painfully hard, gritting his teeth, but he had to bring her to the edge first. He crooked his fingers up, hitting a spot inside her that had her back arching sharply, crying out loudly and clenching around him so tight it had him grunting and groaning against her skin. He withdrew his fingers, letting her watch as he brought them to his mouth to clean them off, and her eyes darkened, inebriated with lust and desire.

Suddenly all too eager to feel her, he quickly slipped off his pajama bottoms and his boxers, tossing them hastily behind him and crawling over her, kissing her softly and slowly as he positioned himself. He held himself in his hand, pushing just the tip in, teasing her, and she gasped against his mouth, breaking the kiss for only a moment until he prodded again. He kissed her deeply now, pressing inside of her only halfway and watching her face contort in mindless pleasure.

"Freddie, please," she begged against his lips, desperate for him.

"What do you want?" he taunted, breath hot against her skin, and she arched up into him, moaning when the movement pressed him inside just another inch.

"What do you want, Sam?" he whispered, holding still as much as possible, even though it was killing him having to stay motionless inside her like that.

"I want—_Oh, God_," she moaned when he offered a slight thrust. "Freddie, please!"

"Tell me what you want," he growled.

"I want you inside me!" she practically screamed. "Please, Freddie, I—_Oh_."

He finally slid into her all the way, starting a slow, steady rhythm.

She was tight around him, wrapping around his length unlike any other, and he gasped each time he pushed into her. Her breath was hot against his neck, heat ghosting over his pulse point every time she panted and moaned, and he couldn't help but groan in response, his temperature slowly rising as he moved against her slowly.

"Oh, oh, oh," she groaned, her eyes squeezing shut, feeling Freddie sinking slowly into her at just the right angle, fingers digging into his back. "God, baby… Mmm… Feels so… good… _Oh_, my God, Freddie… _Yes_…" Her head fell back, nails scratching down his back as she moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked, feeling her squeezing him deliciously. "Huh? Feel good, Sam?" He gasped at a particularly pleasurable thrust, faltering in his rhythm for a moment. "God…"

"Yes," she moaned and nodded fervently, her voice high and keening. "Freddie!" she cried out when he thrust deeper into her, Freddie hissing a bit when she dragged her nails a little harder down his back. "Oh, my God… Freddie… Yes… yes… yes… Uhn… Oh, God…"

He watched the way her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth suddenly hung open, and then he felt her contract around his length, letting out strangled moans as she was pushed over the edge.

"Freddieeeee," she groaned, her body growing stiff, back arching up delicately. "Oh, _Godddd_."

"Sam," he grunted, his rhythm faltering for a second when her muscles clutched tightly around his girth. "Mm, you feel so good… God, I'm so close."

"Freddie," she just moaned in response, trembling with pleasure as her head fell back against the pillow and her back arched softly off the mattress. "Oh, _God, _baby… Mmm…"

"Sam," he grunted, panting and trying desperately to hold on. "I'm so close…"

She just whimpered in response, her legs tightening around his waist and eyes rolling when he sank in even deeper than before, hitting a spot inside her that had her slickening around him. He kept his pace steady and controlled, not allowing himself to move any faster than the slow pace he was maintaining. She kept making sexy little whimpers and moans, sounds that had Freddie having trouble sustaining his control.

"Freddie… Oh…"

"Again?" he asked, almost in amazement, and she nodded furiously.

"Yes!" she cried. "Don't stop! Please don't stop… Oh, God…"

He continued to push into her slowly but firmly, grinding his hips against hers each time they met, and he felt each responding clench from her around his thickness, gasping against her skin as he began to feel a tightness behind his navel.

"Sam…" he groaned, leaning down to kiss and lick across her neck and collarbone as he moved. "Please come for me… C'mon… Come for me."

"Freddie! Oh, God, Freddie… I'm gonna… Yes… yes… Ohhh."

His hips jerked at the feel of her surrounding him even tighter, plunging him deeper into her, and she cried out, the pleasure rippling through her once again as she arched her back and screamed in ecstasy, his name mixed with some loud moans almost echoing throughout the room.

"_God_," Freddie groaned, almost sounding as if he was in pain as he tried to hold back, his thrusts growing wilder. "Sam… Oh, God, Sam… Ah… I can't… Sam… You feel… too good… Sam… Sam… _Sam_… _Ohhhh_."

She gasped at the feel of him pulsating inside her, branding her as his as he shuddered and groaned softly. "Fuck," she heard him whisper quietly against her neck, panting and breathing heavily as his thrusts grew softer and slower, until finally stopping to collapse lightly on top of Sam.

They lay there quietly for a moment, Freddie listening intently to the steady and comforting sound of her slowing heartbeat – a steady thump that thrummed lightly against his ear. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, allowing himself to absorb the silence of this one moment alone with his girlfriend. All else was irrelevant for now—it was just the two of them in their bed, together.

He let out a deep breath, his eyes still closed, ear still against her chest, unconsciously murmuring out the only thing that was on his mind.

"I love you," he exhaled under his breath, so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

She smiled down at the top of his head as she played with the silky brown strands, letting it glide between her fingers as she ran her hand lightly over his scalp.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his chin so he'd look up at her. She paused to stare into his eyes – the addicting brown depths she'd always loved. The ones always so full of love, happiness, and concern. "…I love you, too. So much."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the center of her chest, pressing kisses in a straight, vertical line all the way up to her neck and chin before finally reaching her lips, which he hovered over for a moment. She closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of his soft lips pressing against her own, before suddenly wanting to hit him when he skipped over them to press a kiss to her nose instead, traveling up to her forehead before finishing with a tender kiss to her temple. He pulled back to look at her face, which looked annoyed, and he laughed, finally kissing her gently and tenderly on the lips.

"I'm sorry that you're _so_ addicted to me," Freddie teased, which resulted in a light smack on his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't get cocky, Freddison," she retorted. "Leave it to me to be conceited."

He scoffed. "You've been conceited your whole life. Don't you think it's _my_ turn now?" he teased back, smirking. "I mean… I _did_ make the toughest, sexiest, not to mention prettiest girl in school fall in love with me. Give me some credit for that."

She twisted her lips to the side, as if to contemplate it. "Mmm," she hummed. "I don't think so."

"Oh, you don't?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Oh… well, in that case…" he started, Sam sensing mischief in his tone, "I guess I'll have to… _tickle it out of you_!"

He immediately went for her sensitive spots, tickling her on her neck and behind her knee, and she instantly burst into laughter, rolling away to try and get away from him, but he caught her before she could roll out of the bed.

"Freddie!" she gasped, trying to shove him away as she giggled uncontrollably. "Stop! Stop! Oh, my God!"

She kept thrashing around, blocking his hand only to have it move to another spot on her neck. He continued until she couldn't breathe, and he finally stopped when he saw that her face was getting a little red.

"Oh… my, God, I hate you so much," she said when she regained most of her breath, still gasping for air but couldn't help a little chuckle, her abs burning.

He just laughed and rolled away, lying next to her with his back resting on the headboard.

"So… you giving me credit for it, or what?"

"_Yes_, you stupid, annoying nub."

"Thank you," he nodded curtly, raising his arms and crossing them behind his head to lean against the headboard casually.

She shivered suddenly, pulling the blanket up her body even more, and he looked over questioningly.

"Cold?"

"Yeah," she nodded, still trembling slightly from the suddenly cool air of the room.

"C'mere," he said, getting under the blanket with her and pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly to share his body heat. He felt goosebumps run down the length of her arm, and he slid his warm hand down it, fingers closing in between the spaces of hers, his palm resting on the top of her own hand as she began to warm up.

He smiled when she immediately relaxed against him, the temperature of her skin finally rising, and he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Much."

"Good."

"Love you," she murmured before she fell asleep.

"Love you, too," he sighed.

**A/N: Yaaay. Another chapter done. *dusts hands off* Time to get started on the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know if you'd like another slow one or if you want them to get back to rough-housing in the next one. ;) **

**Thanks for reading. Leave a request or comment in a review! All are very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
